<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken | Draco Malfoy by slavestomrgrey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545188">Broken | Draco Malfoy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slavestomrgrey/pseuds/slavestomrgrey'>slavestomrgrey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Draco - Fandom, DracoMalfoy - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Bondage, Cheating, Dark Magic, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Death Eaters, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Drama, Eating Disorders, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Fremione - Freeform, HP - Freeform, Hogwarts, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Love, Love Triangle, Lucius Malfoy - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Multi, Mystery, Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, Romance, Self Harm, Severus Snape - Freeform, Sex, Sexy, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Spicy, Witch - Freeform, Wizard, bxb - Freeform, cedric - Freeform, dealthy hallows, draco - Freeform, draco becoming a death eater, dracoromance, goblet of fire - Freeform, gxb - Freeform, gxg, half blood prince, implied/referenced eating disorder, snape’s daughter, toxic, toxic draco, toxic draco malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slavestomrgrey/pseuds/slavestomrgrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>18+ warning<br/>Haters to lovers<br/>Slowburn </p><p>        Evelyn Snape was the secret daughter of Severus Snape, after years of hiding her, his secret became public when he finally allowed her to attend Hogwarts for her fourth years.<br/>She quickly grew close to the Golden Trio and Cedric Diggroy as Draco Malfoy became her biggest issue. His cold and wicked attitude towards her wasn't something she was used to.<br/>Evelyn developed a romantic relationship with Cedric, much to her fathers disapproval. Through the year it seemed impossible for Evelyn to stay out of Draco's way, from being paired together for parent projects and assignments to her father only allow her to sit next to him in his class. A friendship with them would develop as Evelyn realizes her feelings for the broken boy.<br/>Things get harder for them as Cedric dies during the Triwizard Tournament, Draco seems to be the only one who can comfort her.<br/>Follow Evelyn's journey to Hogwarts, love and finding out who her mother is. Will she be able to fix the broken boy who had no choice? </p><p> </p><p>-Mature Audience<br/>-TW<br/>-Toxic Draco with a soft spot<br/>*I don't own any characters or rights other than Evelyn<br/>@Slavestomrgrey2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*This book deals with mature subjects and themes, please do not read this if you are under 18. This is your warning, there will be much darker themes TW</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>              "Father, please! I am begging you, I cannot stay at that school another year." I begged my father who stood at the end of my bed. "Just one year at Hogwarts, that is all I'm asking you." </p><p>"Evelyn," He spoke, "Must I tell you again?" He raised one of his dark brows as he crossed his arms over his chest. </p><p>My father was an intimidating man, a smile rarely formed on his face. Along with never smiling, he was tall with dark hair and eyes. His eyes never seemed to light up, they just stayed emotionless.</p><p>"It's one year, father. A single year away from my school." It wasn’t that I hated my school, I missed my father. I was away from him for more than half the year, it seemed like far too long to be away from him. </p><p>"Hogwarts is not a place for you, Evelyn. Danger surrounds it, and that is not something you need to be around." </p><p>"Your whole life is dangerous, Father! I have to go under a fake last name at school and I can't talk about you to anyone." At least at Hogwarts, everyone would already know who my father was- I wouldn’t have to pretend anymore </p><p>"Do not raise your voice at me, Evelyn Willow Snape." He said sternly. "Again, you will not be attending Hogwarts. You will return to Ilvermorny and continue your studies there." </p><p>"Why do I have to go there? It's all the way in North America, Father. I hate being so far from you." </p><p>"Enough." Father said before walking out of my room, slamming the dark wood door behind him. </p><p>I grabbed one of my fuzzy white pillows that were on my bed and threw it at the wall, he made me so frustrated over this. </p><p>He was so cruel and cold sometimes, his logic was completely out of place. He would be able to keep an eye on me if he allowed me to go to Hogwarts, he would be able to control me better. </p><p>I was well aware I was a burden to him, a mistake he got stuck with after my mother didn't want me. However, there were moments that made me feel...normal. </p><p>Father came home for Christmas when I did every year so we would have a Christmas together. There were presents under a tree that we would decorate together, I would get to open them quite early on Christmas Day with hot cocoa in my hand. </p><p>Hopefully next year my father would allow me to go to Hogwarts, he would have to break down eventually. He couldn't ignore my unhappiness forever.</p><p>Certainly I would be able to go by Evelyn Snape at Hogwarts, instead of Evelyn Bell. Even if there were any danger at Hogwarts, surely Father would protect me to the best of his ability. </p><p>Getting up from my large four post bed, sitting against the dark grey wall, I grabbed an old book off my book shelf. When I opened my door, I could hear two voices. One was my fathers, but I wasn't able to make out the other. </p><p>"It's time, Severus." The man spoke softly to my father. </p><p>"It's not the year." My father said sternly.</p><p>"The timing will never be right, you cannot protect her forever. He'll do what he must." </p><p>He'll do what he must? </p><p>"Her protection and safety is the most important thing to me, Albus."</p><p>Albus. It was Albus Dumbledore.... The headmaster at Hogwarts.</p><p>"She will be protected, Severus." Dumbledore spoke.</p><p>My father hesitated for a moment before answering, "Very well."</p><p>"The girl looks like you-" </p><p>Quietly, I shut my door and put my book on the end table right next to my door. I couldn't believe Dumbledore wanted me to come to Hogwarts, that he convinced my father to allow it. It would have taken at least two more years to break him down.</p><p>Would my father be telling me or just packing me up? He had a habit of not telling me things, important things at that.</p><p>My fingers curled against the edge of my vanity as I looked into the mirror. </p><p>I looked very similar to my father, like Dumbledore had mentioned. My dark hair and eyes resembled his, my high cheek bones were also his. Maybe they weren't obvious on him now but as a child, he had beautiful high cheek bones as I do. </p><p>It was clear we were related, even more clear when we were next to each other. </p><p>A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts. "Come in." I said.</p><p>The door opened to reveal my father, "Will you join me in the library?" He asked. </p><p>I nodded and followed him out of my room and into our library we had in the house. There were three large shelves with tons of books along the walls, while a desk sat in front of the wall without anything but a large painting.</p><p>Two black leather chairs were in front of one of the shelves along with a lamp.</p><p>We weren't alone, a tall man in a pale blue robes stood in front of my father and I. His white beard was as long as my own hair, which reached the end of my back.</p><p>"Hello, Evelyn." He gave me a gentle smile. "I'm Albus Dumbledore." </p><p>"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir." I smiled back at him. </p><p>"This year you'll be attending Hogwarts," Father spoke as he held his hands behind his back, displeasure crossed his face.</p><p>"Really?" My face lit up, to my surprise my father actually told me instead of packing up all of my stuff and telling me when it was too late. "Are you serious?" </p><p>"Yes." </p><p>"Thank you!" I squealed and hugged my father. </p><p>He wasn't one for affection in front of others, so he patted my back gently, which quickly caused me to let go of him.</p><p>"We will be leaving in a couple days, go pack." My father ordered. </p><p>I nodded and gave Dumbledore a smile before heading back to my room. </p><p>My back hit the closed door as I couldn't stop smiling. I was finally able to go to Hogwarts, my dream school. Not only that, but I would be able to be around my father more. </p><p>The many, many pictures in the books I've seen of the school provided a fantasy in my head, it was something I desperately wanted and it was finally coming true. A dream I thought would never see reality.</p><p>I wasted no time packing. I packed clothes, books, makeup, and other basic things I would be needing.</p><p>It was later into the night when I came out into the kitchen to find my father with papers on the table. </p><p>"Hello." I smiled and sat across from him. </p><p>"Happy?" He asked without looking up with from his papers he had. </p><p>"Yes," I answered. "Will I be going on the train?" </p><p>"You will, although I will not be helping you get on. I'll be meeting you there." </p><p>"I understand." There wasn't a single thing that could ruin this for me, I would see my father more along with going to the school I always wanted to go.</p><p>"You'll be sorted into a house once you arrive. Presumably Slytherin."</p><p>I nodded as he got up from his chair and walked over to me. "I'm turning in for the night, make sure to turn the lights out." He leaned down and pressed his lips against my forehead. </p><p>A small smile appeared on my face as he walked away. </p><p>*****</p><p>You can do this, I told myself as I tightly held onto my cart containing my suitcases and my Owl, Twila, in her cage. Taking a deep breath, I ran through the red brick wall. Arriving onto platform 9 3/4.</p><p>There were many families surrounded by the train as they hugged and said goodbye to their children. </p><p>I made my way through the insane crowd and got onto the train. I quickly found an empty compartment and closed the door about half way before sitting down.</p><p>It was unreal that I was on the Hogwarts Express, it was unbelievable and felt like one of those crazy dreams you get when you had and awful case of the flu. </p><p>"Pathetic," I heard a male voice say along with a laugh. My gaze shot to the door as a couple students passed by, the tall boy laughing had silvery blonde hair from the back. A couple students surrounded him as they headed down the hall. </p><p>I had hope someone would come sit in here with me so I wouldn't be alone for the whole ride. Being alone wouldn’t be so bad if no one came to sit in here, it would allow me to think and prepare myself. </p><p>"Hello," A voice said from the door. I looked at the door to find a tall boy with dark hair staring back at me. He was leaned against the door with a hand through his brown hair, his dark eyes staring back at me. "Would you like some company?" </p><p>I gave him a smile, "Sure." </p><p>I watched him as he put his bag above the seat before sitting across from me. He was a beautiful boy, many would kill for those shinny brown locks and sharp jaw line. "I'm Cedric Diggory." </p><p>"Evelyn." I told him as I pushed my dark hair behind me. </p><p>A smile spread across Cedric's pink, puffy lips. "Do you have a last name?" He raised one of his perfectly shaped dark brows.</p><p>"Snape, Evelyn Snape." I told him, letting out a breath. </p><p>"Snape?" His dark eyes went wide, "As in Professor Snape?" </p><p>"I'm his daughter." </p><p>Cedric ran one of his large hands through his locks. He was obviously taken aback by this discovery. "That was more than unexpected." He chuckled. </p><p>"I'm not as moody as he is." I smiled, trying to lighten the conversation.</p><p>"So he's not just like that at school, interesting." A grin crept up on his lips.</p><p>I nodded and crossed one of my legs over the other. </p><p>"What year are you?" He asked as the train began to move. </p><p>My interest in the conversation left as I looked out the window with curiosity. He seemed to notice, making him chuckle. </p><p>"Fourth year," I finally responded. "And you?" </p><p>"Sixth. How have I never seen you at Hogwarts before? I mean, I must have seen you since you’re Snape's daughter." </p><p>"It is my first year at Hogwarts," I flashed him a smile. "I attended Ilvermorny before." </p><p>"So you'll need to get sorted into a new house." Cedric smiled. "It would be great if you got sorted into Hufflepuff, I would like to get to know you better."  </p><p>"Hmm, I think we can accomplish that without being in the same house." </p><p>"I suppose you're right, Evelyn." He smiled again. </p><p>"I usually am."</p><p>"I like your confidence, it's refreshing." </p><p>A giggle escaped my lips, causing his smile to widen. </p><p>"What do you like?" He asked, shrugging his dark grey sweater off. </p><p>"Books, writing, practicing potions with my father." I felt my cheeks heat up as a slight blush spread across them.</p><p>"Potions," he chuckled. "Should have expected that." </p><p>"What do you like?" </p><p>"Quidditch," He chuckled. "I guess I enjoy a good book too." </p><p>"Do you play?" </p><p>"I do." He smiled before his attention shifted to who was passing by the door. "Potter!" </p><p>Potter? As in...</p><p>A shorter boy with dark brown hair and glasses appeared in the door way with a red headed boy behind him and a girl with brunette curls. </p><p>"Harry," Cedric smiled. Harry Potter. </p><p>"Hello," Harry smiled back. </p><p>"Looking for a place to sit?" He asked. </p><p>"We were on our way back, but I suppose we can sit in here for a bit." Harry suggested. </p><p>"Great," Harry and the ginger boy sat next to Cedric while the girl sat next to me.</p><p>"Hi," Hermione smiled. "I'm Hermione Granger, that's Ronald Weasley." She looked at the ginger boy who's name I now knew. </p><p>"Evelyn, Evelyn Snape." </p><p>Hermione's eyes went wide as she looked at Harry. </p><p>"Snape has a daughter?" </p><p>"Yes," I smiled. </p><p>"Who's your Mother?" She asked, she asked an awful lot of questions. </p><p>"Leave her alone, Hermione." Ron rolled his eyes. </p><p>"It was just a question, Ronald." She let out a huff. </p><p>"Oh, I'm not sure." I told her. "I've never met my Mum, and I have no photos of her." </p><p>Hermione nodded, satisfied with my response. I could tell she was a person who needed to know everything, she wouldn't be satisfied until she got an answer. </p><p>Harry had been quiet until now, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Were you in another school before?" </p><p>"Yes, Ilvermorny. It's my first year here." Obviously, Evelyn, don't be stupid. Don't embarrass yourself in front of people. Especially Harry Potter. </p><p>"I've read about it," Hermione mentioned, "It's quite far from Hogwarts." </p><p>"It is, but I'm excited to join Hogwarts. I've read so much about it and heard much from my father." </p><p>"You'll enjoy it." Harry said with a small smile on his lips. </p><p>"I believe so too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A little after Harry and his friends left, Cedric and I were alone again. We spoke about quidditch and Hogwarts for the rest of the train ride, I discovered he was a seeker and the caption of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. </p><p>We finally arrived at the platform, my excitement was through the roof at this point. I couldn't believe I was actually going to Hogwarts. I couldn't believe I had actually made some friends already, I just hoped if I got sorted into Slytherin that it wouldn't affect my friendship with them. </p><p>As I was going down the train hallway, I accidentally bumped into a tall figure. I took a step back, "I'm so sorry." </p><p>He turned around, towering over me, as his grey eyes met mine he ran a hand through his silvery blonde hair. "Watch where the fuck you're going." He snapped. </p><p>"I apologize." My face heated up with a blush again. </p><p>He rolled his eyes before turning around and storming off the train. </p><p>My mind only filled with the beautiful pale boy I had just ran into, I wondered who he was and why was he so rude.  </p><p>I shrugged it off as I got off the train, finding Cedric waiting for me. </p><p>"Thank you for waiting," I smiled. </p><p>"Of course." Cedric smiled back. </p><p>"Who's that?" I nodded towards the blonde boy who was now with two other boys. </p><p>"Draco Malfoy." Cedric answered. Of course it was Draco, my fathers mentioned him countless times. While he was close to the family, I've only ever met Draco's parents- never him.  </p><p>I should have known that was him, he looked so much like his parents. The resemblance was extraordinary, he shared his father's blonde hair, and grey eyes while sharing his mother's sickly pale skin.</p><p>His attitude was comparable to his fathers, with the harsh tone and not a care for anyone else but themselves. </p><p>I nodded before Cedric helped me onto the carriage. The carriage soon filled up with Draco sitting at the end with his friends. </p><p>Our gazes soon met as Cedric asked, "Are you excited?" </p><p>I tore my eyes away from Draco's piercing grey ones and smiled up at Cedric, "I am. It's unreal to me." </p><p>"It's officially your reality." He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. </p><p>I watched my surroundings as we made our way to the castle. We passed by many tall, beautiful trees. My mind wondered what laid behind those trees. What creatures were living and exploring the forest.</p><p>Within a few minutes, the insanely huge castle came into view. It was just as beautiful as the pictures had been, even more beautiful actually. </p><p>The sky was dark, unable to show off the true beauty of this building. </p><p>We soon all piled into the castle where my father had been to great us. I gave him a smile which was returned with a simple nod. </p><p>"To the great hall, Dumbledore is waiting." My father told everyone before waving his large hand -dismissing us. </p><p>It wasn't long before Cedric had led me into the great hall which had four incredibly long tables, full of students and food. A fifth table sat at the front, consisting of professors. </p><p>I sat with Cedric at the Hufflepuff table until my name was called for the sorting hat. The room went silent once my name had been called, hundreds of eyes were now on me as I sat on the small wooden stool at the front. The dark sorting hat was placed on my head as the hundreds of eyes never left me. </p><p>"Ah, a Snape." The sorting hat spoke. "An ambitious one with leadership qualities..." It paused, "Slytherin!" It announced and the Slytherin table began to clap and cheer. </p><p>I hopped off the stool and went over to the table before sitting down, I was next to a girl with shoulder length brown hair. She turned to me with a smile. "Pansy." </p><p>"Evelyn." I smiled back at her. </p><p>"I was unaware Professor Snape had a daughter." She commented. "You do look like him." </p><p>"I've been told that many times," I confess and glanced at Draco who was looking down at his plate. </p><p>"Such a strange resemblance." She took a bite of her salad. "That's Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco." She nodded towards two larger boys with dark hair sitting next to Draco.</p><p>Crabbe and Goyle said hello to me while Draco had stayed quiet. I wasn't too concerned about him talking to me or liking me, he wouldn't be a defining person in my life. At least I hoped he wouldn't be.</p><p>Dumbledore stood up and began to speak about the Triwizard Tournament, and announcing Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were to be joining us. </p><p>When it was announced applicants had to be over the wizarding age of majority, which was seventeen, I could hear Draco mutter, "Ridiculous." </p><p>Crabbe agreed with him as many students loudly voiced their disappointment. </p><p>When we were finally able to go back to our rooms, Pansy decided she wanted to show me around. We followed Draco and the other two boys to the Slytherin common room. </p><p>I watched Draco as he sat on the black leather couch and ran his hand through his blonde hair. </p><p>The Slytherin Commons room was stunning, it was a beautifully grand room with a chandelier above the two black sofas, which were in front of the massive brick fire place. </p><p>A few Slytherins sat at the giant round table that was behind one of the sofa's. </p><p>"I can show you to the girls dormitory," Pansy spoke. </p><p>"Okay," I nodded. </p><p>"Eleven pm," Draco told Pansy. </p><p>Pansy gave him a small nod, "I'll be there." She turned away from him and lead me up to the dormitory.</p><p>I was taken away by the room, it was a large room with a couple beds covered with dark green blankets and pillows. Most things in the room were either black or green, such as the curtains and chairs we had. </p><p>"Looks like your stuff is already here," she motioned over to my bags on my bed. </p><p>"Thank you." I said and went over to my bed. I sat on the green velvet and gently touched the dark curtains around the wood posts. It was unbelievable that I was sitting in my dream school: Hogwarts. I had Dumbledore to thank for me being here, without his say, I would be at my old school at the moment. </p><p>I wouldn't be sitting in my bed at Hogwarts. </p><p>My eyes went wide and my stomach dropped as I remembered I was supposed to meet my father. </p><p>"Pansy, what's the time?" </p><p>"Nine." She answered as she took off her robe. </p><p>"Shit," I mumbled and hurried out of the dormitory. I was supposed to meet my father at nine. </p><p>I knew he would scold me for my lateness so I hurried to our meeting spot. </p><p>He stood by the window in his black robe, staring out the window, into the dark nights sky. </p><p>"Father." I breathed. "I apologize for my lateness. I just arrived to my room." </p><p>He turned to me and gave me a nod. "Are you pleased with your house?" He asked. </p><p>I nodded, my father had taught me the values and the good that was in Slytherins. He didn't allow me to believe they were all bad, he taught me they were brave, leaders, and ambitious. </p><p>"Great." </p><p>"I have made some new friends, Cedric Diggroy, Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter and his friends." </p><p>My father nodded as his expression grew cold. "Careful of Potter and his friends, Evelyn. I presume their friendship won't last as long as you're a Slytherin." </p><p>"Why can't they be friends with Slytherin's?" I raised one of my brows, I knew some houses didn't have the same views and shared bad blood but that doesn't necessarily mean every Slytherin or every Gryffindor is the same. </p><p>"Personal preference." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Stick close to Malfoy, his friendship will be valued."</p><p>"He doesn't like me very much, Father." My gaze dropped to the brick floor. </p><p>My father stretched out his hand and placed one of his long fingers underneath my chin, before pushing it up so I was looking at him again. "In Time, he'll grow to like you. Malfoy is a hard person to get along with." </p><p>I nodded, "Understood." </p><p>"After your classes are finished tomorrow, I hope to see you in my office."</p><p>"Yes, Father." </p><p>My father nodded, "I will assist you in any homework you may need help with." He leaned down and place his lips against my forehead before hugging me. </p><p>I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him back. We stood like that for a few seconds before my father pulled away. "Off to bed, Ev." </p><p>I nodded and placed a kiss on my father's cheek. "Goodnight, Father." I told him before turning back, going to the Slytherin Common room. </p><p>When I walked down the stone stairs, Draco was the only one there. </p><p>He had his feet up on the table, along with a book in his hands. He looked up from his book, his piercing eyes meeting mine. </p><p>"I'm sorry I ran into you earlier, I should have been paying attention."</p><p>Draco closed his book and moved his feet to the floor. "Yeah, you should have been." He snapped. </p><p>"I'm sorry." I apologized once more. </p><p>"I don't need your pathetic apology." He got up and walked over to me. Draco now stood only a few inches away, still towering over me with his tall body. "Just because you're Snape's daughter, it doesn't mean I'm going to be nice to you. I don't want to be friends-" he paused, his eyes looking me up and down, "with you." </p><p>"All I was doing was apologizing." I crossed my arms over my chest. </p><p>"Apology not accepted, now fuck off." </p><p>"Asshole," I mumbled before heading up to my room. </p><p>When I arrived to my dorm, Pansy was standing in front of a full body mirror fixing her hair. </p><p>"Where are you off to?" I asked, flopping onto my bed. </p><p>Pansy turned to me, "Does it matter?" </p><p>Woah, did I do something? "I was just trying to make conversation." </p><p>"Maybe don't try next time." Pansy grabbed her wand before leaving the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning classes seemed to fly by, Charms and Defence against the dark arts were interesting so far. Mad Eye Moody was intriguing to say the least, his teaching methods were also...interesting.</p><p>My last class of the day was potions with my father, I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited to have him as a professor. He had done well teaching me at home, but to be in an actual class with him teaching would be incredible. </p><p>When I walked into class, there were a few big rectangle tables with empty wooden stools at them. I sat at one in the back, setting my books down. </p><p>Student started to pile into the classroom as I opened up my books. </p><p>"So you've discovered the Slytherin table," A female voice said behind me, who's I recognized to be Pansy. </p><p>"Mhm." I said, not interested in having a conversation with her. </p><p>Pansy sat on the right of me a couple seats down, since I was sitting at the end stool to the left. </p><p>Crabbe and Goyle soon arrived with Draco. They quickly took their seats, leaving Draco's seat next to mine. </p><p>I swear I could hear him huff before he set his books down next to me and sat down. </p><p>"Page 256," I heard the voice of my father demand to the class as the door slammed shut. </p><p>From the corner of my eye, I thought I had seen Draco slightly flinch. Turning my head, I looked at him. </p><p>"What do you want, Snape?" He growled lowly. </p><p>I rolled my eyes before opening up my book to page 256. </p><p>It was clear Draco was nothing but an asshole, he wasn't a nice person. Staying away from him was on my mental list of things to do.</p><p>My father began his lesson on a basic fourth year potion he had already taught me. Half way through the lesson he grouped and paired us off. "Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle." He said before his gaze shifted towards Draco and I, "You two." </p><p>"Great," Draco rolled his eyes. </p><p>"Do you have an issue with me, Malfoy?" I snapped. </p><p>"Yes, in fact I do. I know for a fact you won't be able to make this simple potion."</p><p>I was taken aback by his comment, "Crush instead of cutting, and add in half an eyeball." </p><p>Draco raised one of his brows at my knowledge. </p><p>"The rest of the class with be cutting, meaning they wouldn’t be able to get enough of the serum out, and the eyeball will balance the potion out." A smirk spread across my lips. "If you've forgotten, Snape's my father. This basic fourth year potion is more like a first year potion."</p><p>Before Draco could respond with a smart-ass remark, I grabbed the ingredients we needed and began to prepare them. </p><p>"Why weren't you here previous years?" Draco suddenly asked me as he cut the eyeball in half. </p><p>"I was going to Ilvermorny." I answered. </p><p>"A little far, don't you think?" </p><p>"Wasn't a personal choice." I told him, squeezing the serum into the pot. </p><p>"You wanted to attend Hogwarts?" He asked almost in disbelief. </p><p>"Is that so hard to believe? It is where my father works." </p><p>Draco grabbed the wooden spoon and began to stir our mixture. "I would never want to be here if my father worked here," He mumbled. </p><p>"My-"</p><p>"Brilliant," My father said from behind us just as the bells rang, ending our day. </p><p>Students quickly cleaned up and hurried out of the class. </p><p>I stayed behind to speak with Father. "How were your classes, Ev?" He asked,</p><p>"They were fine, some more interesting than the other." I confessed. </p><p>"I'm aware you know many of the potions we'll be practicing and making through the term, so I can look into you changing-" </p><p>"No, Father. That's alright." I told him and let out a sigh. "I'm fine perfecting the potions I already know." </p><p>He nodded before putting away some book that had been left behind. "I hope you will keep ahead of your class work." </p><p>"I will, Father. I plan to start my work as soon as I get to my room." </p><p>He nodded again. "Excellent, Evelyn. I'm pleased to hear this." </p><p>"I'll be off, shall I see you tonight again?" I asked hopeful. </p><p>"Yes." </p><p>"Thank you, Father." I stood on my tip toes and placed a kiss on his cheek before leaving the class room.</p><p> Walking down the long hall, I heard my name being called. </p><p>"Evelyn! Evelyn, Wait." </p><p>I turned on my heels to see Cedric quickly coming my way. As he got closer, a smile appeared on his face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." </p><p>"It'a okay, you didn't." I smiled up at him. </p><p>"Are you off to the great hall?" He raised one of his brows as he shifted his books in his arms. </p><p>"I was actually headed to my room." </p><p>"Would you reconsider and come to the great hall?" He grinned, hopeful.</p><p>"I guess I could for awhile." As the words poured out, his eyes lit up. </p><p>"Wonderful, let me." He grabbed my books from my arms. </p><p>"No, I can carry them, Cedric." I protested and tried to grab them back from.</p><p>"I insist, a pretty girl should never carry her books." </p><p>A bright blush spread across my cheeks as we walked to the great hall. "You're sweet." </p><p>Cedric smiled. "I know you mentioned you like potions, I was wondering if maybe you could help me out with some work I have to do."</p><p>"Yeah, I can help you." I smiled back. </p><p>"Great, are you free tonight?" </p><p>"Yes, I'll just need to be done by nine." I told him as he entreated the great hall and sat at the very end of one of the tables. </p><p>Cedric set our books down as he sat across from me. "Alright, library?"</p><p>I nodded and put some salad onto my plate, Cedric piled food onto his as I ate mine. </p><p>"I put my name in for the Triwizard tournament." Cedric mentioned as he took a sip of his water. </p><p>"Isn't that dangerous?" I asked, looking up from my plate. </p><p>"Not too dangerous, it's a game of strength and intelligence. Are you worried I'll harm myself?" He grinned. "You could always take care of me if I get hurt." </p><p>My face began to heat up again as a blush spread across it. "I don't believe you'd be a fun person to care for." </p><p>"Wow, that's awfully rude." He began to laugh. </p><p>"The truth hurts sometimes." I grinned. </p><p>"Only coming from you." </p><p>I rolled my eyes and finished my salad. </p><p>"You're different then a lot of the girls here," Cedric said, taking a bite of his chicken. "You don't show interest in anyone here." </p><p>Because I've been here two days, Cedric. </p><p>I shrugged before taking a sip of my water.  </p><p>"Aw look," A voice laughed. "Snape and Diggroy are on a pathetic little date." </p><p>I looked up and seen Draco with his arm hung around Pansy. </p><p>Cedric turned around to face Draco, "Shut up, Malfoy." </p><p>"Fuck off, Diggroy. Enjoy your sorry excuse for a date." Draco smirked and walked off with Pansy. </p><p>"What I would give to punch him and break his nose," Cedric mumbled. </p><p>"Why don't you?" I raise a brow, he could do it. I'm sure fights break out here just like at any other school. </p><p>"Because I don't want to here his whinny annoying voice tell me his father will hear about this." He huffed, "It is all he says, I can't count the amount of times I've heard him say it this year alone, and we've only been here for two days."</p><p>A giggle escaped my lips, "So he's a spoiled brat?" </p><p>"Indeed." Cedric smiled. "Would you like to go?" </p><p>I nodded, getting up from my seat as did Cedric. He grabbed out books and we headed to the Library. When we got there there wasn't many people there, so it was easy to get a good table. We found a small table in the corner of a section. </p><p>"It's okay," I giggled awhile into our study session. "You're getting the hang of it." </p><p>"I don't understand why the book must say cut in half when it really means cut it even smaller." Cedric huffed and sat back against the chair.</p><p>"You learn with time." I giggled again.</p><p>Cedric smiled, "You're incredibly intelligent." </p><p>"Stop," I smiled as I blushed again. </p><p>Cedric smiled more before he slowly leaned down and placed his lips against mine.</p><p>I was shocked he wanted to kiss me, he was so beautiful, he could have any girl he wanted. Why kiss me? </p><p>I kissed Cedric back before he slowly pulled away. "I'm sorry." </p><p>Sorry? </p><p>"What? Don't be." I smiled.</p><p>Cedric smiled back and nodded. </p><p>"I appreciate the help, let me walk you back to your room."</p><p>I nodded and helped him clean up our space.</p><p>We headed back to my room with Cedric's hand on the small of my back. </p><p>"Thank you again," Cedric said when we finally arrived at the Slytherin door. </p><p>"Of course." I smiled up at him. </p><p>He leaned down and kissed me. "I'll see you tomorrow," He said against my lips. </p><p>I bit my bottom lip and nodded. </p><p>Cedric turned away leaving, when I watched him leave, I noticed Draco was standing close by. </p><p>"Why were you watching us? That's fucking creepy." I spat.</p><p>"Fuck off, Snape. I was waiting for you two to move so I could get in." </p><p>"I'm sure you were." </p><p>"You're such a cunt." He pushed past me and quickly got into the entrance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll be taking pieces from both the movies and the books for my book and changing a few things, just a warning in advance. ♥️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm a cunt? You're an asshole." I spat back at him.</p><p>Draco ignored my comment towards him and kept walking. </p><p>"You could answer me instead of walking off like a-" </p><p>"Like a what, Snape?" Draco cut me off and turned around. Draco slowly walked over to me, keeping his eyes on mine. "Well, go on, tell me." </p><p>I let out a breath while he only stood a few inches away from me. </p><p>"Cat got your tongue?" He smirked. "If you're going to insult someone, you should finish the insult." His eyes traveled up and down my body before he went to turn around. </p><p>"Like a prick." I let out and crossed my arms over my chest, pushing my breast up without meaning to.</p><p>Draco spun around and he brought his hand up to my face, grabbing it so I would look at him. His fingers were warm against my cheeks, shooting electricity through my body. "Let go of me." I mumbled.</p><p>"Next time you want to insult me, don't waste my time with your pathetic child-like words." He let go of my face and stormed up to his dormitory.</p><p>My understanding of Draco became less and less with every interaction I have with him. </p><p>He was more moody than my father was, Draco was worse. </p><p>My head was spinning from the Draco drama and Cedric kissing me. It was completely unexpected, I couldn't believe he had kissed me. </p><p>Cedric's lips were so soft against mine, his lips tasted of sweetness.</p><p>As soon as I got up to my room, my back hit the soft blanket covering the mattress. My head continued to spin as I thought about the events that's happened in the past couple days, my first couple days at Hogwarts. </p><p>Malfoy hated me, with no reasoning of course. His cold attitude was unreasonable when I offered a warm hand. </p><p>Cedric was so outgoing and straight forward, his liking for me was clear while also confusing. I had no idea why he liked me out of all people, out of all girls. There were many girls he could have, so many girls that would be perfectly suitable for him. </p><p>I was just a plain girl, a less than average one at that. I was nothing other than a fourth year while he was a sixth year, a sixth year that could, again, have anyone he wanted. Why waste time with me? Snape's daughter of all people.</p><p>I realize my relation to my father must be off putting to some, I wouldn't have expected it any other way. There was nothing to gain or win by having my attention and affection. </p><p>*****</p><p>"Cedric," I let out a soft giggle as we sat in the great hall. He had his hand on my leg, while he whispered something ridiculous in my ear. </p><p>Today, the Triwizard Tournament competitors would be announced. Cedric had hope his name would come out, he wanted nothing more than to compete and win for Hogwarts. </p><p>"Do you think my name will be drawn?" He asked, leaning against his arm. He looked at me with his grey eyes, full of curiosity. </p><p>"Depending on how many names were put in," I told him. "I believe not as many students put the names in as they said they did, they merely said it for attention. You either have a fair chance or a very good chance." </p><p>Cedric chuckled. "You have such a way with words, Snape." </p><p>I smiled at him and closed up my books, it seemed as if the whole student body was piled into the hall awaiting the nominations. </p><p>"Sit down." Dumbledore announced, making the many standing students find a seat. </p><p>"Now for the moment you've all been waiting for," he said, walking over to the Goblet of Fire. Blue flames continuously burning. </p><p>"Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore read after catching the first piece of burnt parchment. "Fleur Delacour!" </p><p>Cedric grabbed and hold of my hand and squeezed it as another piece of parchment arose from the goblet. "Cedric Diggroy!" He read making many around us cheer and clap.</p><p>A grin spread across Cedric's face before placing a kiss on my cheek, my face turned red as he walked up to the front of the room.</p><p>My father had seen him kiss my cheek, he had seen him being more than friendly with me. Cedric and I weren't very close, I had just been helping him with school work and occasionally hanging around with him. </p><p>I looked up from the table only to find my fathers eyes on me, when our gazes met, he raised one of his brows. Causing me to look down. </p><p>"Now-" Dumbledore began before suddenly stopping, his attention was now back on the Goblet. </p><p>Another fiery piece flew out of the Goblet, with a look of confusion, Dumbledore caught it. His brows frowning together he mumbled. "Harry Potter." </p><p>Everyone's eyes soon found Harry who was just as stunned as we all were, his refusal to move caused Dumbledore to shout his name.</p><p>My eyes looked to Hermione, a worried look appeared on her face. </p><p>As soon as the nomination announcement was over, I immediately bolted for Hermione. While it had only been a couple weeks of knowing her, I enjoyed her company. I would like to say we were friends. </p><p>"How is this possible?" I asked her. </p><p>"I don't know, I honestly have no idea. The only way for him to have put his name in is if an older student had put it in for him." Hermione sighed. </p><p>"Are the going to make him participate? They surely cannot considering his age." </p><p>"Rules are absolute, Evelyn. Harry will be the forth competitor." Hermione looked at the ground. "It is dangerous, people have died during this." </p><p>"D-" </p><p>"You think he'd tell his best friend about this," Ron huffed, cutting me off. "Friendship means nothing to him." </p><p>"Ronald, I'm certain Harry would have told us if he had put his name in. There is not a single reason I could think of for him to keep it from us." </p><p>"Whatever," He mumbled and left the great hall. </p><p>"Ron is terribly angry now," she moved some of her Carmel hair away from her face. "A strain with be placed on their friendship." </p><p>"I wish no harm to any of them, especially Harry. He didn't sign up for this." </p><p>"You are-" </p><p>"Look at this, the girlfriends of the champions conversing." Draco's voice said behind me.</p><p>I turned around and saw him alone with a smirk spread across his stupid face. </p><p>"I am no ones girlfriend," I told him. </p><p>"Neither am I, Malfoy. Your tactics will not work today." </p><p>"Keep your mouth shut, you filthy mudblood." He spat at Hermione.</p><p>My eyes went wide at his words. "Bloody hell, what is fucking wrong with you?" </p><p>"She is a mudblood."</p><p>"At least she's not some spoiled little boy that uses Daddy and his money to get out of every possible situation, you're just as cruel and vial as your filthy father." I spat at him, taking Hermione's arm. We quickly left out of the great hall before Draco could say anything.</p><p>"I cannot believe you just said that." Hermione gasped. </p><p>I turned to look at her, "He deserved it. He's been getting on my nerves since the day I arrived." </p><p>"I believed all Slytherin's loved him, he's Slytherin royalty." She rolled her eyes. </p><p>"Well I am one who doesn't, I've quickly grown tired of his endless remarks about everyone." </p><p>"You amaze me." Hermione smiled. </p><p>"As do you. I'm grateful our friendship is intact even after I was sorted into Slytherin."</p><p>Hermione smiled more. "I must be finding Ronald, I imagine he isn't taking this very well."</p><p>"Evelyn," My father said coming up behind Hermione. "Miss Granger." </p><p>"Good evening, Professor. Evelyn." Hermione nodded and left us. </p><p>"Hello, Father." I smiled up at him. </p><p>"Nine tonight, Evelyn." He told me. </p><p>My brows frowned together, "Are you upset with me, Father?" </p><p>His face softened, "No, Ev. Of course I am not upset with you. I should have said hello." </p><p>I nodded. "I'll be there." </p><p>He nodded and walked off.</p><p>It frightened me that my father could have been upset with me, I tried my best to do everything right. To ensure he would be proud of me. </p><p>Maybe I shall write a letter to my closest friend at Ilvermorny, I missed her more than I had thought I would. </p><p>Quickly, I went to my room and wrote her a letter. </p><p>Grace, </p><p>          I want to start off with telling you I miss you. I do miss our late night discussions and our study sessions. </p><p>Hogwarts is even more beautiful than the pictures and books have shown, it is an incredible fantasy I've been blessed with. I was sorted into Slytherin, of course. How is it there? How are you and Theodore? I hope he is treating you well. </p><p>Hogwarts is beautiful, but it comes with drama. There is much drama with boys, two boys actually. I would love to explain them in a later letter if you are interested. </p><p>I've met Harry Potter, I'm actually friends with him and his friends. Is that not bloody crazy? </p><p>I miss you, Grace. I hope all is well. </p><p>-Evelyn </p><p> </p><p>Folding up the letter, I pulled away from my desk and headed to meet my father before going to send this off. </p><p>"Evelyn," Cedric said, coming in my direction. </p><p>"Hi." I smiled at him. </p><p>He stood in front of me with a smile, "Where are you off to?" </p><p>"I'm going to meet my father and send off a letter." </p><p>Cedric smiled more. "I have a letter to send my father, he'll be pleased to know I'll be in the tournament. After you're done with your father, do you fancy sneaking off to send these?" </p><p>I nodded with a grin. </p><p>Cedric put one of his hands on my waist, pulling me close to him, and placing his soft lips onto mine. We moved our lips against the other, able to taste the mint on his lips. </p><p>He put his other hand on my waist as my arms went around his neck. </p><p>After a minute, Cedric pulled away letting out a sharp breath. "You should go to your father." </p><p>"I suppose." My arms dropped as his hands did. </p><p>Cedric leaned down and kissed my cheek before heading towards the Hufflepuff entrance. </p><p>My cool fingertips brushed against my now swollen lips that had just been against Cedric's. He was a wonderful kisser, he was so gentle and slow unlike other boys I have kissed. They seemed more interested in getting into my pants than anything. Cedric was gentle with me.</p><p>He was confusing considering we weren't dating, I had been helping home with school work along with hanging out with him occasionally. Although every time we spent any sort of time together, he'd end up kissing me. It wasn't a complaint, it was just rather confusing. </p><p>I shook my head to clear of him and basically ran to meet my father. </p><p>I was almost out of breath when I arrived in front of him. "Sorry, Father." </p><p>"There wasn't a need to rush, it is a minute before nine." </p><p>I let out a sigh, "I apologize." </p><p>"We're you caught up with the Diggroy boy?" </p><p>A blush heated up my cheeks, giving my answer away. </p><p>"Do you not think he is a little old for you, Evelyn?" My father crossed his arms over his chest. </p><p>"Oh father, he's not much older at all. And my birthday is soon, father. He is quite nice to me." I explained. </p><p>"He is still old for you, Evelyn." I gave my father the look he most dreaded, the look he couldn't resist when I was growing up. "Evelyn." He closed his eyes with a sigh. </p><p>"Father, believe that I am smart with my boy choices." </p><p>He clenched his jaw, and nodded. "Very well."</p><p>I smiled before wrapping my arms around my father. "Sleep well, Father." I kissed his cheek. "I love you." </p><p>"As I love you." He told me before turning and leaving.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          "Ready?" Cedric asked me with a letter in his hand. "I brought a sweater in case you get cold." </p><p>"Thank you." I smiled, "that's sweet of you." </p><p>Cedric smiled back and held his right hand to me. Taking his hand, he laced our fingers together before we made our way out of the castle. </p><p>"Did you actually want to put your name in?" </p><p>Cedric let out a sigh, "I want to make my father proud." </p><p>"He must be proud already, you've accomplished much already from what you've told me." I squeezed his hand gently. </p><p>"It's not that simple," He lead me up to the tower. "He wants me to achieve anything with fame and glory, anything he can brag about. It'll never be enough."</p><p>"One day you won't have to worry about that."</p><p>"I hope you're right." He sighed. </p><p>"One day you'll stop caring, you'll realize you're more than enough." </p><p>A smile spread across his face. "You have a way with words." </p><p>I nodded and went over to my owl.</p><p>"Who's your letter for?" </p><p>"My friend at Ilvermorny, I never wrote to tell her I wouldn't be coming back." I said, giving Twila the letter. </p><p>"Do you have a boyfriend back in Ilvermorny?" He asked, doing the same. </p><p>A little late to ask if I had a boyfriend, isn't it? </p><p>"Not a boyfriend exactly. We were more of friends who kissed and went to dances together." </p><p>Cedric looked at the ground. "Do you miss him?" </p><p>"As a friend." I went over to the window with her, letting it fly away with my letter. </p><p>I watched as Cedric did the same, once the owl was out of sight, he turned to me. "Is it hard to please your father? Do you feel like you constantly have to please him?"</p><p>I leaned back against the brick wall while looking up at him. My father was a moody man, he expected excellent grades from me but never to achieve everything for bragging rights. </p><p>"My father isn't a hard man to please. Ever since I was little, all he wanted was for me to be happy. I understand he may be moody and cold, but he has another side to him. One where he took me for ice cream to celebrate losing my very first tooth, where he would let me crawl into his bed late at night when the thunder frightened me." </p><p>"He seems like a good father," He said a little surprised. </p><p>"A very good one, considering the circumstances."</p><p>"Circumstances?" He raised a brow as he sat up on the window ledge. </p><p>"My mother didn't want me, my father of course kept me." I looked down at my hands. "Making me a burden." </p><p>"I don't believe you're a burden to him." </p><p>"It doesn't matter." I looked up at him with a smile. "We're changing the subject." </p><p>He gave a slight nod, "Will you be coming to the tasks?" </p><p>"I will." </p><p>"I suspect the first task will be sort of soon, mid November perhaps." Cedric ran a hand through his hair. </p><p>"I'll be there, I think we should be getting back to the school." </p><p>"I want to do something first." Cedric hoped off of the ledge and leaned down, tilting my chin upwards with his hand. He placed his soft lips against mine. </p><p>I rather enjoyed kissing Cedric, he was gentle with me. Taking his time with each kiss.</p><p>I began to kiss him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands rested on my hips, gently digging his finger tips in. </p><p>His tongue begged for entry, I opened my mouth enough for his tongue to flick against mine. </p><p>Cedric left out a soft moan before pulling away from my lips. "You are incredible." </p><p>"We kiss an awful lot," I giggled. </p><p>"Would you like to do other things?" He raised a brow. </p><p>Other things? The most I had done with my friend back at Ilvermorny, Colin, was kiss and groped each other. It had never gone passed that. Simply because we were so young, too young to be doing anything else.</p><p>Cedric was older,  I assumed he had gone a lot further than I had. Of course he did, I mean he was a beautiful, tall, popular boy. Girls must be lining up to be in his bed.</p><p>"Other things?" I asked.</p><p>"More than just kissing, only if you're okay with it. I would never want you to do anything you aren't comfortable with." </p><p>"I would be comfortable with this," I took one of his hands and slipped it under my white button up shirt and on top of my breast. </p><p>Cedric looked down at me before gently squeezing my breast in his large hand, earning a soft moan from me. </p><p>"Bloody hell, that is an amazing sound." He closed his eyes, sighing. </p><p>I smiled before he dropped his hand from under my shirt. "Is something wrong?"</p><p>"As much as I want to do more with you, I believe  we should wait to do more until after your birthday." </p><p>A small smile spread across my face, "I get it." </p><p>"Would I be able to take you on a date?" </p><p>"A date?" I've never been asked out on a date before, it was a new feeling to me.</p><p>"Yes, a date. Will you go on a date with me, Evelyn?" </p><p>"Yes, I'll go on a date with you, Cedric." </p><p>"Terrific." He smiled. "Are you free Saturday evening?" </p><p>"I am." </p><p>"Perfect, it is a date." Cedric kissed my forehead. </p><p>I was excited for my first date, I wondering what he would plan for us. What he wanted to do during our first date. I had hope my first date would be at least some what good.</p><p>Cedric and I made our way back in the castle, hand in hand. He walked me to the Slytherin entrance and kissed me. "Goodnight, Evelyn." </p><p>"Goodnight, Cedric." I smiled and went into the Slytherin common room. I pressed my back against the door and smiled to myself. Cedric was rather sweet with me. </p><p>He had been so welcoming, it was surprising he had such great interest in me considering who my father was and everything else. It was also surprising he found me attractive, I wasn't a very attractive girl. I had dark hair like my father, a big upturned nose and a small top lip. </p><p>Someone as beautiful as Cedric should be with someone as equally as beautiful, not me. </p><p>I pushed myself off the door and headed up to my room. I quickly changed and scrubbed my face of my makeup before laying in bed. </p><p>My mind was filled with Cedric, he was all I could think about. I was worried for his safety during the tournament, there wasn't a gaurente he wouldn't get hurt or die even. </p><p>Rolling on my side, I closed my eyes. </p><p>"Do you like that?" Draco asked as he ran his fingertips up my body, in between my breasts. </p><p>"Mhm," I said, tilting my head back against his shoulder.</p><p>His hand reached my neck, pressing his fingers into the sides. I let out a moan as he grip grew harder. His touch was electrifying, sending fire through my body </p><p>"Do you want me?" His lips went to my neck. </p><p>"Yes." I let out, </p><p>"Do you want me?" He let out a low growl and squeezed a little harder. </p><p>"Yes, Draco. I want you now." I breathed as he let his hand fall. </p><p>"How bad do you want me?" He trailed his hand down to the hem of my black lacy panties. His fingers slipped into them and began to rub my clit. </p><p>I let out a loud moan, pushing my back against him. </p><p>He circled his finger around my clit before slipping a finger inside. </p><p>"Draco," I groaned, grabbing onto his arm. </p><p>"Yes, Baby?" He pumped a second finger into me, making the pleasure grow. He started the pump his fingers faster, curling against my walls. </p><p>His long fingers slid in and out as my moans filled the room. </p><p>"Harder," I whispered.</p><p>"Oh you want it harder, Love?" He pumped his fingers harder and fast as my stomach started to ball up, feeling the need to release. </p><p>Within a minute, my legs went numb as I came. I let out a sigh of pure pressure. </p><p>Draco slowly removed his fingers, I just knew he had a smirk on his face. </p><p>Draco turned me around to face him as he brought his finger, dripping with my come, to his mouth and sucked my juices off of them. </p><p>"Fuck-"</p><p>The sound of my alarm clock brought me out of my sleep, out of my crazy sex dream. My sex dream about Draco... Fuck how could I dream about him? Why would I ever dream about that scumbag? </p><p>I had to admit he was a very attractive guy, but his personality was awful. Guilt consumed me the more I thought about my dream... </p><p>Couldn't it have been anyone else? </p><p>I sat up in my bed, running a hand through my dark hair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My mind didn't give me a single break all day as it filled with my dreadful dream, the dream I had of Draco. </p><p>I would be lying if I said it was a dream I didn't enjoy, it was quite a pleasant dream... It had felt so real, like Draco had actually did that to me. </p><p>It was rather hard to sit next to him in potions, not just because he's a fucking asshole, but because I had a sex dream about him. What if I had another one? I would much rather have those kinds of dreams about Cedric, the boy I was hanging out with.</p><p>It made things complicated to dream about Draco, with absolute certainty I knew I didn't like him in any way. He was just good looking...</p><p>Tomorrow was my date with Cedric, I had only tomorrow to get ready for it. I had to look perfect for him, a man of his beauty deserves perfection.</p><p>Since classes were over for the weekend, I headed to the library to do the paper I had to do.</p><p>When I arrived, I headed for a quiet corner and set up my books and paper to begin writing. </p><p>Time was passing quicker than I realized when the sunlight was replaced by moonlight. </p><p>"Evelyn," Harry said. </p><p>I looked at him and smiled. "Hello." </p><p>"Have you been here long?" He raised a brow. </p><p>"Long enough, and you?"</p><p>"An hour or so. I'm on my way to the great hall, would you be interested in joining me?" </p><p>A smiled speared across my face. "Yes, I'd love to." Quickly, I packed up my books and left with Harry. </p><p>"How have you been since...yesterday?" I asked him, holding my books close to my chest. </p><p>"It appears everyone believes I asked an older student to put my name in the cup, even my best friend." Harry's face seemed to drop as he thought about it. </p><p>It must have been hard not even having your best friend there for you durning this time. During an event that you want absolutely not part of to begin with. </p><p>"I believe you, Harry. I'm positive Hermione does too." I spoke softly. </p><p>"Your belief means more than you know." Harry said, sadness filing his voice. </p><p>"I believe you have more fame than you desire, having more would make you increasingly more miserable." </p><p>He looked at me, his eyes full of shock. "You get it." He whispered. </p><p>"I have no personal experience with any of this, I just imagine you wouldn't want any more attention and fame." </p><p>"You are correct, every witch, wizard and magical creature knows my name already." </p><p>"Do you wish they didn't?"   </p><p>He chuckled, "Yes. My desire is the live a normal life, one where trouble and danger isn't constantly possessing it." </p><p>"I'll be at the matches to support you, along with Cedric." I smiled at him.</p><p>"I appreciate your support and your trust." </p><p>"One should not be alone in such dark times." I said, entering the great hall. </p><p>Harry took me to the end of the Gryffindor table. We sat across from each other, while eyes many pairs of eyes were on us. </p><p>Harry began to pile food onto his plate while I simply placed few grapes on my plate. </p><p>"Is it strange to have everyone criticizing every move you make?" I suddenly asked Harry. </p><p>"Strange, yes." He nodded. "But more upsetting than anything, really."</p><p>I nodded too. "I'm sorry." </p><p>"Oh, I don't want pity." He said just as I felt a pair of strong arms slip around my waist from behind. Causing panic in me.</p><p>"Do not freak, it's just me." Cedric whispered. </p><p>Panic soon left my body as I turned around in my seat. </p><p>"Hi." I smiled up at him.</p><p>"After you're done, meet me in the court yard around nine." He placed a kiss on my forehead before nodding at Harry, and leaving the hall.</p><p>I turned back to Harry, trying to hide my smile. </p><p>"I apologize."</p><p>"No need," Harry told me, "I should be going soon." </p><p>"Are you scared for the first task?" I uncontrollably blurted. My hand shot to my mouth, "I am sorry." </p><p>Harry chuckled, "Yes. I don't have a single idea for what I'm in for. The other three are much older than I am, stronger and are more advanced in their studies and learnings. There is much to be frightened about, especially when everyone seems to be against me for telling a truth no one believes." </p><p>"Those who don't believe you are ridiculously stupid. I can promise you I will be in those stands rooting and cheering for you." I told him before I ate the last grape off my plate.</p><p>"I look forward to it." He smiled before getting up. "I shall see you this weekend I'm sure." </p><p>"Goodnight, Harry." </p><p>"Goodnight, Evelyn." He mumbled, leaving me alone at the end of the table.</p><p>Sighing, I got up and went out to the court yard looking for Cedric. </p><p>"Evelyn!" Cedric said with excitement in his voice. </p><p>I turned around to find him walking towards me, with a basket in his hand. </p><p>I smiled at him as he soon stood in front of me. "Why did you want me to meet you?" </p><p>"I couldn't wait for tomorrow, so we're having our date now." Cedric told me, setting the basket on the ground.</p><p>I watched him as he pulled out a blanket it before lying it on the ground. He gestured for me to sit as he pulled out some food from the basket. </p><p>He sat next to me with a smile plastered on his handsome face. </p><p>He took out a single candle stick and lit it with his wand, </p><p>"You look beautiful under the moonlight." Cedric leaned his and kissed my cheek, his hand resting on my leg. </p><p>"You're sweet." I smiled to myself. It was sweet of Cedric to put this together in advance so we could have some time together. It was a beautiful place for a date, it was quiet since everyone seemed to be in the castle. </p><p>Cedric pulled a grape off of a grape vine and plopped it in my mouth. I smiled before chewing it. When he went to give me another one, I put my hand on his. "I'm really not hungry." </p><p>"I seen all you ate tonight was grapes, you need to eat more." </p><p>"Cedric, really, I'm fine." </p><p>He frowned before dropping the subject. "I have fancied you since the moment I seen you on the train. Your beauty was breath taking." </p><p>A blush formed on my face, heating it up. "You were sweet to sit with me during the ride." </p><p>"It was impossible to let a beautiful girl sit alone, if I didn't some prick would have sat with you. Probably Malfoy or Blaise." He rolled his eyes as he mentioned their names. </p><p>"I'm overjoyed you sat with me." Cedric set his hand over mine with a smile. </p><p>"Do you fancy Potter?" </p><p>"You mean...as more than a friend?" </p><p>"Yes," He answered simply. </p><p>"No, of course I don't. He's very kind, but I could never see us being anything other than friends." </p><p>"And me?" </p><p>A smile crept up on my lips, "I can see is being more than friends." </p><p>Cedric began to grin before placing his lips against mine. Kissing him felt so weird after my dream about Draco, it seemed like I would never feel how I felt in the dream with Cedric. </p><p>"Be mine?" He suddenly blurted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        "Be mine?" Cedric asked again.</p>
<p>"Be in a relationship with you?" I asked surprised. I didn't expect him to ask me this, it was undoubtedly clear that he was attracted to me, but it still wasn't something I expected. At least this soon.</p>
<p>"Yes." He smiled. "I understand it is soon to be asking this of you, I believe giving you until the first task to decide would be fair."</p>
<p>I nodded, "Thank you." </p>
<p>Cedric smiled again, "Perfect, I will prove to you I am the right choice." </p>
<p>"You don't need to prove anything to me, you're incredibly kind." </p>
<p>Cedric leaned in and kissed me. My arms went around his neck as I kissed him back. He pulled me closer to him, my chest against his his. </p>
<p>"There is nothing I want more than for your to be mine." He whispered against my lips.</p>
<p>In response, I kissed him. I honestly didn't want to discuss the subject at the moment, it was a lot of pressure to answer him. I haven't known him for that long, a few weeks to be exact, it would be better to answer him later then now.</p>
<p>"I believe I should walk you to your room before we get in trouble." </p>
<p>"Thank you for tonight." I kissed his cheek with a smile.</p>
<p>I got off the blanket and helped Cedric pack up, before he started walking me to my room. </p>
<p>Looking behind us, I realized we were completely alone in the hallway. I stoped in my spot, pushing Cedric against the wall gently and kissed him. </p>
<p>Cedric was in complete surprise, it was only seconds later when he dropped the basket to the floor and put his hands on my hips. </p>
<p>He kissed me back before I bit on his bottom lip gently, making him moan. His grip on my hips tightened, pulling me closer before his tongue begged for entry into my mouth.</p>
<p>Slightly, I opened my lips enough for his tongue to slip in. His moved against mine, flicking against it. A moan escaped my lips causing my face to heat up and turn into a tomato. </p>
<p>Cedric slowly pulled away from me with a smile before placing his lips on my neck. My hands went to his hair as he kissed my neck, sucking on it. </p>
<p>"Fuck," I moaned softly, tangling my long fingers in his brown chocolate locks. </p>
<p>His lips moved to down my neck and to my collarbone, leaving a trail of fiery kisses. Cedric slowly unbuttoned my shirt, revealing my white tank top. His lips continued to move down to my breasts and sucked on the soft skin. </p>
<p>My moans grew louder as he sucked on the sensitive skin. </p>
<p>Some distance away, I could hear footsteps coming down the hallway. I quickly pulled away from Cedric and buttoned up my shirt. </p>
<p>Cedric ran a hand through his hair, attempting to fix it. He picked up the basket before taking my hand. </p>
<p>"That was incredible," He whispered as we walked down the hall. </p>
<p>"You're brilliant." </p>
<p>"Comes with practice," A tiny smirk played against his puffy lips. </p>
<p>Thinking about Cedric kissing other girls made me feel weird, I didn't enjoy the thought or the idea of him kissing other girls. Obviously he has done much more than I ever have, without question, I know he's had sex. With many girls, I assume. </p>
<p>Why wouldn't he have? He's beautiful, he was kind and bubbly. </p>
<p>"Have you...Have you had sex?" I asked embarrassed. </p>
<p>Cedric stopped as he approached the Slytherin door, his eyes met mine as he turned to face me. "Have I had sex?" </p>
<p>I nodded, not wanting to look at him. </p>
<p>"Yes, I've had sex." Cedric chuckled. </p>
<p>"How many girls?" </p>
<p>"Why so curious?" He brought his hand up to my face, stroking my cheek with his thumb. </p>
<p>"Just wondering." I shrugged. </p>
<p>"A few, they aren't a matter though, Evelyn. Can I ask you?" He raised a brow at me. "Have you had sex?" </p>
<p>"You know I haven't, Cedric." I looked away, rather embarrassed. Should I have had sex by now? Was it something they did often here? I mean there isn't much to do at a boarding school first of all. </p>
<p>"You've never had sex?" He said surprisingly. "That's incredible.</p>
<p>"Incredible? How so?" Incredible? I didn't understand how it was incredible, his reaction is rather odd and confusing. </p>
<p>"I think it's interesting and rather amazing, most girls here have sex when they're fourteen, same with guys. It's a time when Fourth years are exploring and realizing things." </p>
<p>I nodded. "I see." </p>
<p>"You are beautiful and I find it unbelievable-"</p>
<p>"I just didn't want to have sex, Cedric." I told him, letting out a sigh. It wasn't something I was interested in until I was ready, until I knew I really wanted to. "It wasn't something I was ready for." </p>
<p>"I apologize, I didn't mean make you upset." </p>
<p>"You didn't, I just don't want to have sex until I'm ready. It's my choice." </p>
<p>"Well if you ever do decide you are ready, I would love to be your first." Cedric smiled. "I really do like you and enjoy spending time with you." </p>
<p>A small smile formed on my lips. "Thank you for tonight, I enjoyed it." </p>
<p>Cedric pecked my lips. "Study date tomorrow?" </p>
<p>"I like that sound of that." </p>
<p>He smiled, "Goodnight." </p>
<p>"Goodnight, Ced." I told him and went into the common room. </p>
<p>A smile played on my lips. </p>
<p>My head snapped towards one of the stairs ways, the one leading to one of the boys rooms. </p>
<p>Footsteps came down the stairs, Pansy appearing at the bottom of them. She used her middle finger to wipe the side of her mouth. </p>
<p>"Oh, Hello, Evelyn." She smirked. "Nice hickeys." </p>
<p>My eyes widened before I bolted up the stairs to my room, and to the mirror. </p>
<p>I moved my shirt and found hickeys all over my neck, my fingers quickly unbuttoned my shirt to find red and purple marks all over the top of my breasts too. Holy shit.</p>
<p>My finger gently gazed over them, as I closed my eyes thinking about Cedric's soft, warm lips all over my neck and my chest. His fingers digging into my hips. </p>
<p>Cedric sent fire through my body with every touch. </p>
<p>I shook my head to free Cedric of my mind before getting changed and ready for bed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You taste incredible," Draco breathed heavily against my lips. </p>
<p>I looked up at him, letting a breath out.</p>
<p>His soft lips kissing down my body, in-between my breasts, and down my stomach before arriving at the hem of my red lace panties. </p>
<p>Draco hooked his finger in my panties and pulled them down my legs. They dropped to the wooden floor before I stepped out of them. </p>
<p>Draco gently pushed me onto the edge of the bed, his large hands spread my legs open. </p>
<p>My breathed hitched before his fingers moved to my clit, gently rubbing it. My I let out a moan as my hands gripped onto the cotton soft sheets. </p>
<p>His head disappeared in-between my thighs. He flicked his tongue against my clit making my moans grow louder. </p>
<p>He moved his tongue up and down, gripping onto my thighs. My hands went to his hair, gripping onto his sliver hair. </p>
<p>"Draco," I moaned loudly. </p>
<p>I could feel him smirk against me before he sucked on my clit, entering his cool fingers inside of my warm wall. </p>
<p>I flopped back onto the bed, my hands still tangled in his hair. </p>
<p>Draco kept sucking on my clit as my back arched, my stomach began to form a ball of incredible pleasure. </p>
<p>He pumped his finger inside of me and flicked his tongue again as my legs grew into belly, and I came. </p>
<p>Draco licked my juices before they ran down my thighs. He lifted his head from my thighs and licked his lips. </p>
<p>"Did you like that?" He asked huskily. </p>
<p>"That was absolutely incredible." I breathed. </p>
<p>"You taste unbelievable." He breathed before he began to kiss up my stomach. </p>
<p>"I want to pleasure you," I spoke, blushing. </p>
<p>"Are you sure? You do not have to do anything you don't want to." </p>
<p>"On the bed," I demanded. </p>
<p>Draco raised one of his brows before he did as I said. He unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down. </p>
<p>His black, tight boxers were filled with his large bulge. </p>
<p>"On your knees, now." He growled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       "Evelyn, Evelyn!" Cedric said trying to get my attention. </p><p>I snapped out of it and looked over at him. "Sorry, My mind drifted off. What were you saying?" </p><p>"I was trying to tell you we got word on when the first task will be." </p><p>"Oh, when will it be?" </p><p>"The twenty fourth of November, in a few weeks time. You'll still be there to support me?" He asked. </p><p>"Yes. Yes, of course." I put my hand over his, he moved his hand and laced our fingers together. </p><p>"Good, you have until then to let me know about the question I asked you." </p><p>"I'll have my answer by then." I smiled and looked over at his homework. "Add a beetle to finish." </p><p>Cedric smiled over at me, "Thank you." He said before writing it down. "Are you finished your work?" </p><p>"Almost." I answered.</p><p>He smiled again before leaning over and kissing me. "I have to go do some bloody ridiculous interview for a paper. Shall we meet later?" </p><p>"I would like if we did." </p><p>"Five in the great hall?" He asked before he began to pack up all his stuff. </p><p>"Yes." Cedric stood up before leaning down and placing a kiss on my forehead. </p><p>A smile smeared across my face as I watch him walk away from our table. </p><p>"Ah, I see your little boyfriend has left you alone." </p><p>I turned behind me and found Malfoy standing with books in his arms. </p><p>"Piss off," I rolled my eyes. My dream from last night suddenly flooded my mind, making me want to run for the exit. </p><p>"Rude much, Snape." Draco carelessly threw his books onto the table and sat across from me. </p><p>"You can leave, these seats are received for anyone but you." </p><p>"Oh you've hurt me, Darling." A sexy smirk spread across his full lips. Imagine what those lips could do, what they did do in your dream...</p><p>"Do not call me that, Malfoy." I snapped, beginning to pack up my books. If he was here, I would rather just finish my work in my room instead of baring another second around him. </p><p>"Some one is feisty today, I suppose I would be too if my boyfriend was Diggory." </p><p>"What is that supposed to mean?" My eyebrows shot up, he had no right to even be talking about Cedric and I. </p><p>"Do you honestly believe he is going to win this thing?" He laughed, "You're even stupider than I thought. Him and Potter stand no chance in this tournament." </p><p>"They stand a better fucking chance than you, you can't even produce the kinds of spells Cedric knows. You would run out of the first task crying for your father, he would probably buy your win instead of you actually earning it." I spat.</p><p>"How dare you speak to me like that? You filthy whore, you do not know a single thing about me or my life." </p><p>"Excuse me?" I stood up from the table. "I am not a whore, you disgusting pansy." </p><p>"That it quiet enough noise," A voice snapped at us- a voice I recognized all too well. </p><p>I turned around to find my father with his arms crossed over his chest and a furious look on his face. </p><p>His face softened when he looked down to meet my eyes. "Evelyn." He looked over at Draco with fury bedded in his dark eyes. "You will not use that kind of vulgar language towards Miss Snape, Malfoy. Am I clear?" He growled. </p><p>Draco gulped before nodding. </p><p>My father met me eyes again before storming out of the section we had been in. </p><p>"Filthy half-blood." Draco spat as he left the library, leaving me alone unable to even process his words. </p><p>He had been so cruel with his words, it was completely ridiculous and hurtful. </p><p>He had no right to call me a whore, that word was such a cruel word used by men to degrade women and make them feel less. </p><p>I hurried to the common room before my tears started to spill down my face. </p><p>"Shit. Evelyn?" A voice asked as I tried to hurry to the stairs but instead collided into someone's chest. </p><p>I looked up to find Blaise staring down at me, "are you okay?" </p><p>"I'm perfectly fine." I mumbled and wiped away my tears, my eyes and face now puffy and red. </p><p>"You do not seem fine. What the bloody hell is up with everyone? Malfoy just smashed a mirror upstairs." </p><p>"Good, I hope you fucking slashed his hand!" I yelled loud enough for Malfoy to have heard from their room. </p><p>"Oh," His chocolate eyes widened. "Something happened between you two. Do tell." He leaned against one of the tall black book cases that reached the ceiling. </p><p>"He's a bloody prick." I spat, "I wish someone had put his name in that Goblet and he got chosen." </p><p>Blaise looked towards the stairs going to the male rooms as loud footsteps came down them. I quickly bolted for the other stairs and sprinted to my room.</p><p>I slammed the door behind me before throwing my books into the corner beside my bed. Draco Malfoy was such a fucking asshole, he had no right to speak to me like that. </p><p>I don't understand what was so horrible about being a half-blood anyway, I cannot help how I was born or what family I was born into. I would never dream of being born into another family, my father was amazing. </p><p>My father, he surely would make me feel better. He knew me better than anyone. He knew how to comfort me better than anyone. </p><p>I wiped my tears away before heading to my fathers office. I took a breath in before wiping my eyes again, to ensure there wasn't any tears straying. </p><p>"Come in," he said. </p><p>I opened the door to find him at him desk, his head was down as he marked papers. He looked up from his desk as my footsteps filled the silent room. "Evelyn." </p><p>"Father." I sat down beside his desk.</p><p>"You've been crying." He noted, "Are you alright?" </p><p>"Mhm." I nodded. </p><p>"Tell me what's the matter." He demanded, dropping his quilt. "Is this about what Malfoy said to you?" </p><p>I didn't say anything, my silence telling him everything. </p><p>"I can assure you what he said is not true, Evelyn." He let out a sigh.</p><p>"I know I'm not a whore, Father! It's the fact that he said it!" I bursted. </p><p>"Don't raise your voice, Evelyn, I understand it is upsetting. But you are not a whore." He gently grabbed onto the side of my arms. "I don't understand why this is bothering you so much, unless..." He paused, "unless you fancy Mr Malfoy." </p><p>"I do not fancy that prick." I blurted before crossing my arms over my chest. "No one could possibly fancy him." </p><p>"I believe you do fancy him." </p><p>"Why are you behaving like this?! It doesn't matter!" </p><p>"Do not speak to me like that, Evelyn Willow-"</p><p>"No, I'm beyond tired of you controlling every single aspect of my life. You refuse to speak to me about my mother, about your family, about anything! It's unfair of you to keep so much from me, I'm not a child." </p><p>"I am doing this for your safety." He closed his eyes as he let out a sigh. </p><p>"I wish I had a mother, I would be able to talk to her about this." I blurted, instantly regretting my words when the looks of hurt and pain crossed my father's face. "I just want to know about my mother." </p><p>Father let out another sigh. "Her name was Angelic Thompson, she died when you were three." </p><p>My face instantly dropped, my father had never told me much about her. Not her name, not even if she was alive. </p><p>"How?" I asked after a minute of silence. </p><p>"An accident." He opened one of his drawers in his desk and dug around before digging out something. His long skinny fingers held out a photo, I looked at him before taking it. </p><p>A beautiful woman with dark hair and blue eyes, she had a small button nose and full lips, along with high cheekbones. Her eyes were filled with joy. "That's my mum?" </p><p>"It is."</p><p>"Can I keep this?" I begged, looking up at my father with hopeful eyes. </p><p>He didn't say anything for what seemed like minutes, "Very well." </p><p>"Thank you, Daddy." I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly.</p><p>His arms went around me before squeezing me tightly. "I will have a word for Mr Malfoy." </p><p>"It's fine." I told him, letting go before getting out of my chair. "Nine?" </p><p>My father nodded before I practically ran to my dorm. I finally knew my mother's name, I finally knew what she looked like. She was beautiful, unlike me, she seemed so perfect. </p><p>I desired to know more about her, to learn everything I could. I had to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>  I realize in the books, students don't wear normal clothes while at Hogwarts like they do in the movies. I decided on the weekends and when they are not doing anything school-related they will be wearing appropriate 'muggle clothing'. I hope this doesn't upset any of you. <br/>Enjoy this longer chapter with a spicy scene!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         After years and years of longing for a single detail about my mother, I finally received some- even a photo of her. Her beauty was incredible, mesmerizing. I could see why my father had me with her, why he may have even loved her. </p>
<p>Had he loved her? Was she kind, was that what made my father begin a relationship with her? There were many questions I had, many I knew my father would never answer. Many that could take years to answer, every time I had asked a question, I knew he would never answer. Instead, today, he gave me everything.</p>
<p>Her bright smile widened in her photo, making me smile. Angelic Thompson was my mother. </p>
<p>Maybe I could speak to Dumbledore about my mother if she had attended Hogwarts. It was possible he could reveal at least something, even the tiniest of details. </p>
<p>It seemed as if my smile would never disappear, it was plastered across my face. </p>
<p>My finger glided over the photo that seemed to be old by its rough edges. With a sigh, I put the photo in the top drawer. It had to be almost five, I had to meet Cedric in the great hall.</p>
<p>Quickly, I changed into a grey turtle neck sweater and a pair of black jeans. Once I was finished, I headed to the Great Hall looking for Cedric.</p>
<p>I scanned the room, my eyes searching for Cedric. When I finally found him, he was sitting at one of the middle tables with a few other Hufflepuff boys. I wasn't sure if I should go over to see him or wait for him to find me, I didn't want to interrupt his time with his friends. He had been spending so much time with me that he should be around his friends a little more. </p>
<p>Instead, I headed over to the Slytherin table. I took a seat at one of the fairly empty middle tables. I grabbed a bread roll, ripping it in half before picking tiny pieces off plopping them in my mouth. "Snape," Blaise sat down in the seat across from me, piling food onto his own plate.</p>
<p>"Hello, Blaise." A gentle smile appeared on my lips. </p>
<p>"You seem...better than earlier." He said before shoving a piece of chicken in his mouth.</p>
<p>My face began to heat up into a blush as I remembered crying in front of Blaise and saying some ridiculous nonscene about Draco. "I apologize for earlier, it has been a less than great day."</p>
<p>"Are you alright, though?" He raised one of his dark brows.</p>
<p>"I am, I just needed some time to myself." </p>
<p>"Is that all you're actually going to eat? A plain bread roll and an apple? Blaise questioned.</p>
<p>"I'm not hungry, small appetite." I took another bite of my red apple. </p>
<p>"You never seem to eat much," He kept pressing. </p>
<p>"Is there someone, in particular, you will be rooting for during the first task?" I asked, changing the subject.</p>
<p>"While I have no doubt you will be rooting for your little boyfriend and Potter, I will not be. I'll be there to just enjoy the game, and there isn't a single bloody thing to do here if everyone is off watching this bloodbath play out."</p>
<p>"Cedric is not my boyfriend." I spit out with an eye roll. </p>
<p>"You two do seem awfully close, everyone suspects you two are an item." I suppose they were right to believe and think that, we were quite close. Despite that, everyone shouldn't assume we are together unless we say otherwise.</p>
<p>"Until we say, we are not an item," I said.</p>
<p>"Got it, you know, Malfoy-"</p>
<p>"Blaise!" Pansy cut Blaise off, sitting beside him. "We were you, we were looking for you."</p>
<p>Draco sat on the other side of Blaise as Pansy spoke. </p>
<p>"I just arrived a few minutes ago, I've been speaking with Snape," Blaise spoke, looking at Pansy.</p>
<p>Pansy's eyes shifted towards me before looking back at Blaise. Draco sat there now with a green apple in his hand, his long fingers wrapped around it as he brought it up to his mouth. His icy hair dangling in front of his eyes.</p>
<p>"Anything gossip worthy?" Pansy raised a brow.</p>
<p>"Oh I was just talking to her about her and Diggory." Blaise smirked. </p>
<p>"Oh do spill," Pansy said before taking a sip of her water. She wasn't a trust worthy person nor is she a person I would want to open up to.</p>
<p>"There's nothing to spill," I admitted. </p>
<p>Draco spun the apple around in his hand before bringing it up to his pink puffy lips and taking a bite. </p>
<p>"So the lad hasn't asked you to be in a relationship with him? Typical men." She rolled her eyes. </p>
<p>"No it's not that-" I began before being cut off by her. </p>
<p>"So he's asked you? You said no, no you haven't given the boy an answer." Pansy gasped. Dramatic was to say the least. </p>
<p>My silence confirmed what she already knew, even by now Draco hadn't said a single thing. He was just looking at the apple twisted around his fingers. </p>
<p>"Many girls want to snatch him up from you, it's unbelievable how many more girls he's attracted since he became the Hogwarts competitor." </p>
<p>"I will give him my answer soon enough, I have until the night of November twenty third." I spoke, looking down at my hands that were clasped in my lap.</p>
<p>"Not a lot of time," Blaise commented, shoving a plump, purple grape into his mouth. </p>
<p>"Diggroy's a prick." Draco mumbled with an eye roll. </p>
<p>"He hasn't done anything to you, Draco." Pansy told him, batting her long thick eyelashes at him. "How is he a bother?"</p>
<p>"He thinks he's go great." </p>
<p>"You're wrong, Malfoy." I said. </p>
<p>"Think what you'd like, Snape. Just know you are wrong." </p>
<p>I rolled my eyes, "I'll see you guys later." I told Pansy and Blaise before getting up and leaving the great hall. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>"That was the funniest thing I have ever seen." I told Cedric trying to control my wild laughter. I had been in the courtyard with Cedric and his friends when Professor Moody turning Draco into a ferret. </p>
<p>It had been the absolute best thing I have ever seen. </p>
<p>Cedric laughed and pulled me closer to him by my waist. "Your laughter is a beautiful, joyful sound." </p>
<p>I started to blush as I looked up at him. "What did Harry need to speak to you about?" </p>
<p>"He's discovered what the first task is, rather what it involves." Cedric told me. </p>
<p>"Are you going to tell me?" I raised a brow. </p>
<p>"If you can keep a secret," He chuckled before moving a strand of hair behind my ear. "It involves Dragons." </p>
<p>"That sounds dangerous, Ced." My brows moved together as I thought about him getting hurt, I didn't want any harm to come to him. </p>
<p>"I will be completely fine, Love. I can assure you no harm will come to me during this task." </p>
<p>It was hard to believe the task was just in a couple days, Cedric had been training hard for his upcoming task. While I knew he would be okay, fear lingered in my mind. </p>
<p>"Promise?" I asked, looking up at him through my lashes. </p>
<p>"Promise," He leaned down and kissed my nose gently. </p>
<p>It was then that I knew my answer, my answer to his question he desperately wanted to know. This moment was such a simple romantic moment between us, while there were many other people in the courtyard, it didn't feel like anyone was watching us. </p>
<p>The sweet promise of safety and the simplest kiss was all I needed to be able to say yes to him. </p>
<p>"Ced?" I whispered.</p>
<p>"Mm?" </p>
<p>"Yes." I smiled. </p>
<p>"Yes?" He asked confused, within a second, his eyes suddenly lit up. He knew exactly why I was saying yes and what for. "You're serious?" </p>
<p>"Very serious. Cedric Diggory, I will be your girlfriend." </p>
<p>A bright smile spread across Cedric's face before he wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around, placing a kiss on my lips. </p>
<p>My arms went around his neck as I kissed him back. While I'm sure there were many students watching us-possibly even professors, it felt he was the only person that matter. </p>
<p>Cedric eventually put me down, with a smile plastered on his face. "I'm so happy."</p>
<p>"So am I." I told me, kissing his cheek. </p>
<p>"My beautiful girlfriend." He grinned. </p>
<p>"You're absolutely adorable. I wish we could celebrate tonight, but I have to train, Love." </p>
<p>"No don't worry, we can celebrate after the first task." Seeing Cedric so happy brought great joy to me, his smile was contagious. </p>
<p>"Okay, I'm off to my last class so I'll will see you later possibly." He leaned down and kissed me before leaving the courtyard. </p>
<p>It was like my smile was never going to leave my face, Cedric truly made me happy and made me feel more like myself. It was just hard for me to tell yes until now, I knew for sure now. </p>
<p>I had to tell Grace all about this, she needed to know. I had gotten a letter from her this morning, which I hadn't read yet. </p>
<p>Since my classes were over for the day, I decided to go my dorm to write her a reply. </p>
<p>I kicked off my shoes when I arrived up to my dorm and sat on my bed, with my legs under me. </p>
<p>I opened up my letter from Grace before beginning to read it.</p>
<p>Evelyn, </p>
<p>          I miss you just as much, Evelyn. It has been so boring here without you, study sessions just aren't the same without you. Nothing is the same without you. Everything is fine here, boring though. </p>
<p>Please do tell me of these boys, are they cute? What is the drama with them? I'm dying to know! </p>
<p>Also, is the Triwizard Tournament exciting? We've heard so much about it over here. And you know THE Harry Potter? That is wildly insane, Evelyn! </p>
<p>-Grace</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I missed Grace Terribly, she was my closets friend. Unlike the girls in my house, she was so welcoming and kind. </p>
<p>I quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. </p>
<p>Grace, </p>
<p>         I miss you terribly, the girls in Slytherin are very different then you. They aren't as welcoming or as kind. I'm glad to hear you are well. </p>
<p>I have just said yes to be someone's girlfriend. His name is Cedric, he's beautiful, tall, has dark curls and with incredible grey eyes. He's so kind and makes me insanely happy. He is also a Hufflepuff and competing in the Triwizard Tournament. I'm almost sure you've seen a photo in him in the papers.  </p>
<p>I have just told him I will be his girlfriend, and I am very happy about it. The other boy is named Draco. He in the complete opposite of Cedric really, he's a bloody prick. A very very attractive one though, he's also pretty tall, icy ash blonde hair and dark eyes. </p>
<p>I cannot stop having dreams about Draco...not just any dreams. Very intimate kinds of dreams, I have no idea how to stop them. </p>
<p>-Evelyn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I folded up the letter and got ready to go send it off with my owl. </p>
<p>Within a few minutes I was almost up the Owlery  stairs. When I finally reached the top, I found Draco with his back to the entrance, sending off a letter through the window. </p>
<p>I didn't say anything as I walked into the tower.</p>
<p>Draco turned around to look at me. I paid him no attention as I went over to and owl and gave her the letter. I went over to one of the windows and let her go with the letter. </p>
<p>I turned to leave but Draco grabbed my arm, "What?" I snapped at him. </p>
<p>"Who could you possibly be sending a letter off to? You don't have anyone here besides your father." </p>
<p>I wanted to smack Draco across the face so bad, he had an awful way with words that could hurt just about anyone.</p>
<p>"It is really non of your business, Malfoy." </p>
<p>"I see, you must have a secret boyfriend back at your old school, oh poor poor Cedric." Draco smirked. </p>
<p>"It's for my best friend, you fucking idiot." I ripped my arm from his grasp. "You are an asshole." </p>
<p>Draco took a step closer to me, making me back up. When he took against step, I was now against the wall. "I hope you realize insulting me will do nothing for you." </p>
<p>I rolled my eyes, "Okay, Malfoy, move." </p>
<p>Draco took one last step and was looking down at me, almost touching me. He put his large hand on my arms, sending chills through my body. "You and Diggory won't last." </p>
<p>"Cedric and I are not your concern." I spat at him. Draco's hand moved to my face and grabbed my face with his thumb and index finger. </p>
<p>"I can guarantee if I kiss you right now, you wouldn't push me off." He made me look up at him as he licked his plump lips. </p>
<p>Watching him lick his lips made me wants to kiss him, I felt awful about my desire to kiss at this moment. I even hated myself for it.</p>
<p>"You are so wrong, your ego is telling you that. Just because every other girl will fall at your feet and fuck you, it doesn't mean I will." </p>
<p>"Oh?" He started laughing. "You think I want to fuck you? You? You really thought I wanted to fuck you?" His roaring laughter filled the Owlery. </p>
<p>"Get off of me, Malfoy." I growled. </p>
<p>"I would never want to fuck you, Snape. Not in any lifetime." </p>
<p>"Trust me, I would never want to fuck you. Definitely not you and your tiny dick." I started laughing, while never seeing his manhood, I knew it wasn't small. </p>
<p>"Oh you think it's small?" He smirked, his hand grasped onto my wrist and unbuckled his belt with the other hand before shoving my hand down his pants. </p>
<p>My eyes widened when I touched his now hard member. </p>
<p>"Malfoy," I growled. </p>
<p>He refused to take my hand out of his pants, instead he tightened his grip on my wrist when I tried to take my hand out. He moved it up and down his member, letting me feel the full length of it. He was big. </p>
<p>I could feel myself growing wet just before Draco suddenly removed my hand and buckled his belt up. </p>
<p>He smirked down at me before leaning in to my ear and whispering, "I don't ever want to hear I'm tiny coming out of your filthy mouth again, Evelyn." </p>
<p>I gulped as he pulled away and headed out of the tower.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My interaction with Draco left me speechless, it was unbelievable that that had happened. </p><p>All I kept thinking about was Draco's dark eyes staring into mine as my hand was wrapped around his long, thick member. He looked at me like he wanted to devour me, like he wanted to take me right there. </p><p>For one thing, my dreams of him were right. He had a big dick. </p><p>As I walked up to my room, guilt suddenly hit me. Guilt filled my mind as I thought about Cedric, I had just agreed to be his girlfriend then I went and touched Draco.</p><p>How could I have let that happen? Why did I let that happen? While there was no denying Draco was beautiful, it shouldn't have happened right after I agreed to be Cedric's girlfriend.</p><p>I knew I couldn't tell Cedric, it would hurt him more than knowing. The chances of something like that happening again are zero, I refused to let that happen. There was absolutely no chance of it ever happening again. </p><p>With a sigh, I laid on my bed. There was a lot more going on here than there ever was Ilvermony, nothing like this really happened. The boys here at Hogwarts were a lot hotter than the boys we had there, the American accent is not as attractive as the British one. Every time Draco talks it makes me melt- fuck, Cedric. Every time Cedric talks. </p><p>Maybe Hermione would be in the Great Hall, I could speak to her about what was going on. As long as Harry or Ron weren't there.</p><p>It wasn't long before I was sitting with Hermione in the Great Hall, she had just closed her book when I told her I needed to speak to her about Draco.</p><p>"Draco? You need to speak to me about Draco? Has something happened?" She quickly asked, putting her books to the side. </p><p>"Shh, we have to keep it down. But, yes." I sighed, looking around at the room filled with students and professors.</p><p>Hermione looked around before her eyes met mine as she nodded. I helped her pack up her stuff before we headed into the hall. </p><p>"What is going on?" Hermione asked as we walked down the hall towards the Gryffindor  Common room. </p><p>I let out a sigh before looking at her, "Draco and I had an interaction in the Owlery while I was sending off a letter."</p><p>Hermione raised one of her brows, "What kind of interaction?"</p><p>"Well I was trying to leave and come back to the castle but Malfoy blocked my way and started going on about Cedric and I, before I insulted his size." I let out, my gaze shifting to the floor.</p><p>"His size? As in..." She trailed off, not wanting to finish her sentence.</p><p>"Yes, I told him he was small. But in my defence, he wouldn't shut his bloody mouth. He kept going on about Cedric and I not lasting, about if he had kissed me right then, that I wouldn't push him off."</p><p>"I sure hope he didn't lay a hand on you," </p><p>"No, Hermione, he didn't hurt me. He grabbed my hand and shoved it down his pants."</p><p>Hermione suddenly stopped in her tracks with wide eyes. "He did what, Evelyn?"</p><p>"When I tell you he isn't small, he isn't small." </p><p>Hermione squeezed her eyes shut tightly, "I do not want to hear about Malfoy's...dick."</p><p>"I did not want to touch his cock, Hermione. I had just told Cedric I would be his girlfriend." I sighed, letting the guilt fill me again.</p><p>"Why didn't you lead with that? I am sure that should have been what you wanted to come to tell me before the Malfoy incident. Or am I wrong?"</p><p>I had never even thought about telling her about Cedric and I right away, I only thought of telling her what had happened with Draco and I. </p><p>"I feel it's appropriate to point out that you have some sort of feelings towards Malfoy, otherwise, you would have told me about Cedric first," Hermione said. Feelings for Draco? definitely not.</p><p>"That is the furthest thing from the truth, Hermione. The interaction just had me stunned."</p><p>Hermione slowly nodded before we continued to walk down the hall. "Just be careful, Evelyn."</p><p>"I'll be fine," I told her as we approached the stairs. I looked up a flight of stairs and seen Ron coming down to us. </p><p>He got to the bottom of the stairs and came over to us. "Hermione, Evelyn," Ron spoke, before shaking his ginger hair away from his face.</p><p>"Hello, Ron." I smiled. "Will you sitting with us at the first task in a couple of days?"</p><p>"I believe so," Ron smiled. "Are the two of you heading to the great hall?" </p><p>"We just left, actually." Hermione told him. "I will be heading back shortly, I'm not sure about Evelyn."</p><p>"I'll be heading back too." I said just before I seen a Slytherin with a 'Potter Stinks' button. I stepped in front of her, causing her to stop in her tracks. </p><p>I reached my hand out and ripped the button off of her robe before crushing the button under my foot. </p><p>"What the fuck?" She swore. </p><p>"Leave." I told her. "Now." </p><p>She looked at me one more time before hurrying to an exit. </p><p>"You didn't need to do that," I heard Harry voice from behind me. </p><p>I turned around and smiled at him. Once Ron realized Harry was here, he left, leaving the three of us alone.</p><p>"They're stupid fucking buttons." I said instead of saying something about Ron, it would be best to leave it. "I suppose we should go."</p><p>"Sit with us, Harry?" Hermione asked, trying to mend the friendships between her two best friends. It was rather sweet, she obviously loved them both. </p><p>"I have a few things to finish up for Herbology." Harry said before giving a small wave and leaving. </p><p>"Will they ever make up?" </p><p>Hermione gripped her book tightly to her chest before nodding. "With time I suppose, everything takes time." </p><p>"I am more than grateful for the friendship the three of you have provided to me, even though I'm a Slytherin." I told her with a smile as I pushed my hair behind my ear. </p><p>"You're a good, kind person." Hermione smiled back. "You're also loyal friend." </p><p>"I wish I could be a loyal girlfriend." I mumbled, my gaze dropping to the ground.</p><p>"You are a loyal girlfriend, that wasn't something you voluntarily did, Evelyn." She said softly before placing his hand on my arm. "Did you...Did you enjoy it? In the slightest." </p><p>"I don't believe I should answer that." </p><p>Hermione sighed. "I suggest you keep this a secret from Cedric, I can see you do like him." </p><p>My eyes met hers as I nodded. I wiped away my tears that had escaped without realizing it. </p><p>I looked up to see Draco coming down the stairs with Crabe and Goyle. A smirk spread across his lips when he walked past us. </p><p>My eyes instantly hit the ground before Hermione spoke, "Let's go eat. Forget about him. I just need to drop off my books, wait here." </p><p>Hermione rushed up the stairs to the Fat Lady painting in order to get into the Gryffindor common room. </p><p>I waited there while looking around at the many paintings that filled the walls. </p><p>"Snape," I heard, when I turned around I seen Draco standing behind me with his hands in his robe pockets. </p><p>"What do you want, Malfoy?" I rolled my eyes asking.  He slowly inched closer to me, making me uncomfortable with the closeness. "For fuck sakes, Malfoy, what do you want?" </p><p>"Did you enjoy earlier?" A smirk crept up on his lips again. </p><p>"Excuse me?" My eyes went wide. "I sure as hell did not enjoy earlier." </p><p>Draco grabbed my chin with his index finger and thumb, tilting my chin up so I was looking directly in his dark eyes. "You don't need to lie." </p><p>"I'm not lying." I spat at him, trying to push him away. His grip grew as he started down at me. </p><p>"You're an awful liar, Evelyn. I knew you enjoyed touching me." He whispered, leaning down to my ear. "I want you to realize I can have and take whatever I want, if I wanted you, you would be mine." </p><p>"Get the fuck off of me, Draco." I hissed, pushing him away. </p><p>He took a step back, a smirk on his face. "You're lucky I don't want you, I could never..."he paused and looked me up and down, "want you." </p><p>"Fuck you." I gritted through my teeth and pushed past him, up the stairs just as Hermione was coming out of the common room. </p><p>"Evelyn, what's wrong?" Her brows frowned together before she looked over my shoulder and seen Draco at the bottom of the stairs. "What did he do?" </p><p>"Nothing, can we just go?" I begged her, it wasn't that I was hurt he didn't want me. I didn't like Draco, he may be attractive but he has an awful personality. I was hurt by how he talked to me, I had never been spoken to like that until I came to Hogwarts. </p><p>She nodded, looping her arm through mine before we headed to the Great Hall. </p><p>"Evelyn!" Cedric waved me over when I walked through the doors with Hermione. </p><p>"Go, I'll see you later." She smiled before letting go of my arm and going over to Ron. </p><p>I made my way over to Cedric, he put his arm around me as I sat beside him. </p><p>"I missed you," He smiled against my cheek before kissing it. </p><p>"I missed you too." I smiled. </p><p>"You should eat." He told me. </p><p>"I'm not really hungry, Ced." I leaned against my arm on the table and ran my hands through his soft hair. </p><p>He frowned before taking a bite of chicken off his fork. "I can't wait to see you sitting in the stands supporting me." </p><p>"And Harry." I told him. </p><p>"And Harry," He chuckled. "You'll wear my Quidditch sweater like we discussed?" </p><p>"Of course." I twirled a price of his hair around my finger. </p><p>"Good," He smiled before leaning down and placing a kiss on my nose. </p><p>I let out a giggle. "Can we meet later tonight?" </p><p>"To do what?" He raised a bow, interested in what I had in mind. </p><p>"I want to do something." I confessed with a blush. I wanted to do something to Cedric since I was his girlfriend now, I just wasn't good at these kinds of things. It's not something I have experience with, unlike him. His experience was much greater than mine was.</p><p>"You want to do something?" He chuckled. "Well what might that be?"</p><p>I leaned closer to him, resting my hand on his leg. "I want to...touch you. Pleasure you." </p><p>Cedric's eyes went wide. "You do?" He whispered. </p><p>I pulled away, biting my lip before nodding. </p><p>"I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do." </p><p>"I want to," I said truthfully. Unlike Draco, Cedric was kind. He wouldn't make me do anything I didn't want to do. </p><p>He nodded, gulping. "After you meet with your father?" </p><p>"Okay," I smiled. </p><p>"I know a place we can go. The trophy room is always unlocked, meet me there after you see your father." Cedric smiled down at me. </p><p>It was long before the night ended and I met with my father. </p><p>He was standing, looking out the window at the dark night sky that was full of stars. </p><p>"Good evening, Evelyn." He said, turning to me when he heard my foot steps stop next to him. </p><p>"Hi, Father." I smiled up at him. </p><p>"I suspect you had an enjoyable day by your smile." He pointed out. </p><p>"It was an okay day, I...I agreed to be Cedric's girlfriend." I struggled to get out, in fear of his reaction. </p><p>His expression didn't change as he raised a brow. "You are now dating Diggroy?" </p><p>"Yes, Daddy. He's really great to me, respectful and he wouldn't make me do anything I don't want to do. He is a gentleman." I poured out.</p><p>"He is old for you, Ev." </p><p>"I'm turning fifteen in January, Father, it's not that big of an age difference." There's been worse age gaps. </p><p>He let out a sigh before closing his eyes. "If he does anything to hurt you-" </p><p>"He won't hurt me." I assured him. "Please don't be mad at me, Daddy." </p><p>His eyes softened when he opened them to look at me, he held an arm out to me. </p><p>I hugged him before he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm not upset, Evelyn. Your safety is my top priority." </p><p>"I am safe, and happy." I whispered. </p><p>He sighed again. "Very well." </p><p>I pulled away with a smile. "Goodnight, I love you." </p><p>"I love you too." He kissed the top of my head. </p><p>I said goodnight once again before disappearing down the hall. Within a few minutes, I found the trophy room. </p><p>Cedric was waiting by the door for me, he stood up from leaning against the brick wall with a smile on his face. </p><p>I smiled back at him before he took my hand and lead me into the trophy room. It was dark but I could tell it was a big room. </p><p>I felt Cedric's hand disappear from mine before he took out his wand, "Lumos." </p><p>Light came from the end of his wand, making the room light up. The room was big, with many shovels and cases full of trophy's. </p><p>Cedric walked around for a minute, leaving me alone to look at the many trophies that possessed the room. </p><p>"There's no one else here, since it's always unlocked, many people come here." Cedric explained. </p><p>I nodded and went over to him before placing my lips on his. Cedric's hands went to my waist as he moved his lips against mine. </p><p>I moved my lips to his jaw, as he let out a soft moan. </p><p>I smiled before I continued to kiss down his neck, sucking on his soft skin to leave a hickey. </p><p>"I want to feel you," I told Cedric. </p><p>He gulped before nodding, I couldn't feel his hard men ever pressed against my leg. </p><p>My hands went to his belt as I kept my lips on his neck, kissing and sucking on his skin. </p><p>Next I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, leaving him in his underwear. I pulled away from him, our eyes meeting for a second before I pulled down his black boxers, letting his hard dick spring free. </p><p>His length was big, causing me to gulp. I grew nervous as I placed my hand on him. </p><p>He let out a sharp breath as I moved my hand up and down his member. Cedric's moans filled the room as I increased my speed. </p><p>I decided to drop to my knees, still with his cock in my hand. </p><p>I held it as I brought it to my mouth, before licking the tip. </p><p>His moans grew louder before I took him in my mouth. </p><p>Cedric's massive hands went to my hair, tangling his hands in my dark hair. </p><p>I bopped my head up and down, feeling every inch of him in my mouth. </p><p>"Evelyn, fuck." He groaned as I sucked my cheeks in, moving my mouth up and down on his length. </p><p>I moved him in and out of my mouth before his grip grew in my hair. "Evelyn, stop." He groaned. "I'm going to come." He tried to remove himself from my mouth but I hit his stomach and continued to suck until his warm liquids filled my mouth.</p><p>I pulled away, swallowing. </p><p>"Holy fuck," Cedric breathed as I stood up, wiping the corner of my mouth. </p><p>"Was that good?" I asked him, afraid I didn't do it well enough. </p><p>"That was absolutely incredible, Evelyn." Cedric leaned down and kissed me. "Was that your first time giving head?" </p><p>I nodded, embarrassed. </p><p>"It was incredible." He smiled. "I want to do-" </p><p>"I'm okay, I don't want you to do anything." I told him, cutting him off. </p><p>"But I want-"</p><p>I placed my lips on his in order to shut him up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            "Yes!" I screamed excitedly as Cedric held the golden egg up in the air after retrieving it. So much relief filled me, finally knowing he was fine, he was safe. </p>
<p>I clapped with many other students and professors before Cedric's gaze met mine, he shot me a wink before he was led out of the obstacle course full of massive rocks and a very large, dangerous dragon. </p>
<p>The whole time I was terrified of Cedric getting hurt worse than he had, I was terrified of my boyfriend being crushed or burned to death by a dragon. Luckily, Cedric's only suffered a minor burn- or that's what it seemed. </p>
<p>I grinned over at Hermione who was next to me. "He's okay." She told me. "You worried for nothing."</p>
<p>"I wish I could hug him right now," I confessed, I wanted to wrap my arms around him and not let go for hours. Our connection over the past few days has deepened with spending a lot more time together and officially becoming his girlfriend. I had even been successfully not speaking to Draco or having any interactions with him.</p>
<p>"His burn is minor, I swear he will be alright." </p>
<p>I nodded and pushed my hair away from my face. "Are you worried for Viktor?" </p>
<p>"Viktor? God, no. He seems to have a great knowledge of what he's doing." Hermione rubbed her hands together in order to keep warm in this cool weather we were sitting through. "Harry is a different story," </p>
<p>"Harry?" I questioned her.</p>
<p>"He's been incredibly nervous, obviously. He's felt sick ever since Rita Skeeter put out that bloody awful article." </p>
<p>"She's an awful person," I mumbled. She played into drama and awful lies that she used to gain more readers and interest. </p>
<p>"She is more than that. Although I worry about Harry, he's a brilliant wizard. I know he'll be fine, I've helped him the best I could."</p>
<p>We watched as Fleur and Viktor were next before Harry finally stepping into the course. </p>
<p>Harry seemed to look around, his eyes gazing over the stands before his gaze paused on the dragon. </p>
<p>Harry raised his wand before yelling, "Accio Firebolt!" Harry's firebolt came only moments later before he jumped onto his broom. </p>
<p>After a fight with the Horntail, Harry stood with the shiny golden egg in his hands. </p>
<p>The three of us were standing up in the stands, cheering and clapping for our friend. Harry had been absolutely incredible, brilliant. </p>
<p>We soon made our way to the tent where the boys were being fixed up from their injuries. Cedric suffering a minor burn while Harry had been hit in the shoulder by Horntail's spiky tail.</p>
<p>I congratulated Harry and told him how well he had done before I went over to the other side of the thin curtain separating Cedric and Harry. </p>
<p>"Evelyn," Cedric said with a grin. </p>
<p>I threw my arms around him, being careful not to hurt him. Cedric wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled his face into the crock of my neck that was cover by my dark hair. </p>
<p>"You did incredibly," I whispered to him before kissing the side of his head.</p>
<p>"You look incredible in my sweater, having you in the stands supporting and watching me pushed me harder." Cedric lifted his head to look up at me, his grey eyes staring into mine. </p>
<p>Leaning down, I placed my lips on his. Cedric kissed me back as his fingers dug into my waist. </p>
<p>"I am exhausted, Darling. Retrieving a golden egg from a dragon is tiring work." A chuckle escaped his lips.</p>
<p>"I wish it was possible for me to come to your dorm, to lay with you in your bed." </p>
<p>"As much as I wish the same, the risk is far too great."</p>
<p>I nodded, "I suppose we can find another place." </p>
<p>"I believe so, Love." Cedric let go of me before he ran a hand through his hair. </p>
<p>"I suppose there will be someone in the speak to you and Harry, I'll meet you later."</p>
<p>Cedric pecked my lips, "I'll see you later."</p>
<p>A warm smile curled against my lips before I met Ron and Hermione outside the tent.</p>
<p>Ron and Hermione had looked a lot happier than earlier, was it possible Harry and Ron had made up?</p>
<p>"Harry okay?" I questioned them from behind. </p>
<p>Ron and Hermione turned around to face me, Ron's lips moved up into a joyful smile. "Quite alright, actually." </p>
<p>"Have you two finally made up?" </p>
<p>"Indeed they have, it took them long enough." Hermione let out a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>Their bond was an incredible one, a strong bond that would last until the end of time. I was grateful and beyond happy to be apart of their group.</p>
<p>"I suppose it'll be nice that we can all eat and hang out together now," I mentioned before pulling my dark blue jacket closed. </p>
<p>"I believe so too." </p>
<p>It wasn't long before nightfall, the sky seemed to be lacking stars tonight due to the cloudy weather overcasting the sky.</p>
<p>I was on my way to see Cedric in an empty corridor when I almost ran into Harry, Hermione and Ron. </p>
<p>"Sorry," Harry said before realizing it was me. "Evelyn."</p>
<p>"Hello, where are you three off to?" </p>
<p>Ron turned to me with a rather annoyed look. "Hermione is dragging us off to the kitchen to see the house-elves." </p>
<p>"House-elves? is this about SPEW?"</p>
<p>"No." Hermione's brows frowned together. </p>
<p>"Let me know how it goes, I would love to join, but I'm off to meet Cedric. I will see you later." I gave the three a small wave and went to find Cedric. </p>
<p>I found Cedric sitting on a stone bench, looking out the window at the cloudy night sky. </p>
<p>"Ced," I said, making my over to him. Cedric looked up at me from the bench and placed his hands on my hips when I stood in front of him.</p>
<p>"Hello, Beautiful." Cedric smiled. </p>
<p>"How are you feeling? Does your burn hurt?" I worried he would be more in pain than he was letting on. </p>
<p>"I am fine, Love. It doesn't hurt much at all." </p>
<p>I set my right hand on his shoulder which was covered by a long-sleeved shirt. "I am glad, although I knew you would be fine, a part of me still worried about you."</p>
<p>"You worry for nothing, Evelyn." He shook his head with a smile creeping upon his lips.</p>
<p>"I suppose I do, but I do care deeply for you," I confessed before moving my hands to his hair. Tangling my fingers in his soft hair.</p>
<p>"As do I." His smile widened, spanning across his face. "Being with you makes me happy, Evelyn. You've brought much joy into my life."</p>
<p>"You bring me joy as well, Ced. I'm lucky enough to have met you."</p>
<p>His wide smile told me everything I needed to know. "I've tried to open my egg, nothing but horrific screeching came from that bloody thing. I could have sworn my ears began to bleed."</p>
<p>"That is strange."</p>
<p>"We were told that it contained a clue of our second task, I'm just unable to figure out where the hint may be amongst the screeching."</p>
<p>"I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out. You are intelligent." </p>
<p>Cedric stood up off the bench and took my small hand in his large hand, lacing our fingers together. "Do you fancy finding an empty classroom?"</p>
<p>I nodded my head with a grin as Cedric led me to to a classroom. </p>
<p>Cedric brought out his wand and used it to get into the room. As soon as the door opened, moans flowed out of the room. </p>
<p>Before we could close the door, my eyes landed on who the moans had been coming from. </p>
<p>Draco stood at the professor's desk with Pansy bent over it, he was thrusting in and out of her with a hand gripping her black hair and pulling her head back. </p>
<p>Cedric quickly shut the door before letting out a laugh. A giggle escaped my lips before we ran off from the door before Malfoy could come out and get pissy with us. </p>
<p>Cedric stopped laughing when he turned the corner, "Can't they do that in his dorm?" </p>
<p>I laughed more, "Almost definitely."</p>
<p>"I would love to lay in bed with you, playing with your curls while you laid your head on my chest," Cedric told me as he looked down at me, moving a loose strand of hair behind my ear.</p>
<p>"During the summer I'm almost sure I'll be able to sneak you into my house, to my bedroom. While my father's away."I told him, looking up at him through my lashes. </p>
<p>"I will gladly bring you over to my house during summer."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You'll be attending the Yule Ball with Diggory, I presume?" My father asked as his dark curved brow lifted up questioning me.</p>
<p>"Yule Ball?" Was there something I was supposed to know about? </p>
<p>"It's exactly how it sounds, a ball held on Christmas." </p>
<p>"I wasn't aware of any balls, nor has Cedric asked me to attended it with him." I looked down at the floor. Was it possible Cedric knew and didn't want me to be his date for the ball? </p>
<p>My father used his long index finger to point my chin up at him so I could look at him. "I am sure Diggory will ask you." </p>
<p>"Where will I get a dress?" I asked. </p>
<p>"I will help you search for the dress of your choosing." My father told me, his words made a small smile curl on my lips. </p>
<p>"Thank you." </p>
<p>"Enjoy your day, Love. Don't forget the house meeting at noon." Father leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. </p>
<p>I flashed him a smile before I hurried off. </p>
<p>"Where are you off to in such a hurry, Darling?" I heard Cedric's gentle voice ask when I passed by a staircase, on my way to the courtyard. </p>
<p>"Ced." I turned around and smiled. </p>
<p>Cedric's lips moved up into a smile. "I thought I may find you hurrying down these halls, hopefully to find me." </p>
<p>I rolled my eyes while unable to control my smile. "Well I was off to find the trio." </p>
<p>His hand went to his heart. "You do know how to hurt me, baby." </p>
<p>I went over to him and took his hand off of his chest. Cedric eyes followed my hand as I laced our fingers together. </p>
<p>"I suppose you'll do." I teased him. </p>
<p>"I'll do?" He raised one of his brows, he slipped his free hand to rest on my hip. He dug his fingertips into my skin. </p>
<p>"Do you have a house meeting as well?" </p>
<p>"I do, odd isn't it? I wonder what it's about. Mines at one." </p>
<p>"Mines at noon." </p>
<p>"Do you have any idea what it may be about?" Cedric asked, bringing my hand up to his lips and pressing his lips against my bare skin. </p>
<p>"I believe it may be about the ball that will be held on Christmas." </p>
<p>"A ball? Interesting." Cedric's eyes met mine as he let go of my hand. "You look beautiful." </p>
<p>I could feel my face heat up as if I had been embarrassed. </p>
<p>Cedric's hand reached my face and caressed the side of it. He stroked my cheek with his thumb as his soft eyes looked into mine. </p>
<p>"You're very kind to me. I think I would like to meet in the trophy room tonight, as long as you do." </p>
<p>"I would be happy to meet you tonight." Cedric smiled down at me before kissing my forehead. "I believe it's almost noon." </p>
<p>"I suppose I should go so my father doesn't have to give me detention for being late." I let out a sigh before standing on my tip toes and pressing my lips against his.</p>
<p>Cedric moved his soft, plump lips against mine before I pulled away, smiling. "See you later." </p>
<p>He nodded just as I turned to leave. I headed down the hall to where we were supposed to meet, the room was separated with girls on one side and boys on the other. </p>
<p>Walking over to Pansy, I took a seat beside her. "Do you know what's going on?" Pansy asked me, curiously. </p>
<p>"No." I simply shook my head, my eyes darted to My father standing with Filch. </p>
<p>"There is music involved, oddly enough." </p>
<p>I nodded as my father moved to the middle of the room. </p>
<p>"Silence," He said harshly, causing the chatter in the room to disappear. "Surely you must be curious to know why you've been called here, Hogwarts will be hosting the Yule Ball. The Yule Ball will take place Christmas night."  </p>
<p>The girls looked around excitedly at each other, moments like these made me feel normal. It's what I imagined muggle girls to be like at a regular school without magic. </p>
<p>"The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard tournament since its inception. During this dance, you all will be on your best behaviour. Otherwise, I will assign a fifty page essay, back to back, on the history of potions. Along with many points being deducted from Slytherin." </p>
<p>Everyone, at least almost everyone, seemed to understand the seriousness of our behaviour on this night. </p>
<p>My attention shifted back to my father when I heard my name. I looked around, nervously before getting up and going over to him. </p>
<p>"Now," he said. "My hand will be placed on her waist." He lifted his right arm and placed it on my waist before I placed my hand on his shoulder. </p>
<p>Music began to fill the room as my father and I moved about the room, dancing. He stopped after a minute and looked at the rest of the Slytherin's. </p>
<p>"Find a partner and practice. Now. Malfoy, Evelyn." </p>
<p>Father stepped away from me as Malfoy walked over to me, rolling his eyes. </p>
<p>He took his hands out of his pockets and held a hand out to me. </p>
<p>I studied him for a moment before taking his hand. Draco pulled me closer to him before his free hand went to my waist. </p>
<p>I placed my hand on his shoulder, letting out a breath. We were only inches away from each other now. </p>
<p>His touch spread wild fire all throughout my body. </p>
<p>"Are you going?" I suddenly asked him. </p>
<p>Draco nodded. "I suppose you'll be going with Diggory." </p>
<p>"He...He hasn't asked me yet." My gaze shifted to our feet. </p>
<p>"Getting dumped before Christmas? How sad, I suppose that's what happens when you don't put out." </p>
<p>My eyes shot to his face, looking into his eyes as I teared up. "My relationship is none of your concern, Malfoy." I spat at him. </p>
<p>How dare he say that. What Cedric and I did was nothing for him to be concerned about. </p>
<p>"You're overreacting to things must be awfully tiring to the poor lad. I wouldn't be able to keep you around longer than an hour." </p>
<p>"Your cruel words must be an awful turn off to Pansy." My fingertips began to dig into his shoulder. </p>
<p>"Completely the opposite, Snape," he leaned in closer to my ear. "It's a turn on more than anything, unlike you, girls like when I call them filthy whores." </p>
<p>"Unlike them, I would never stoop so low to fuck the scrapes of Hogwarts." I told him before stepping on his toes. </p>
<p>Draco let out a small yelp while glaring at me. </p>
<p>"The hour is almost up, meaning practice has concluded. Before the Ball we will have one more practice." Father announced before Draco could say anything back. </p>
<p>I stepped away from him and gathered my things from my seat. Quickly, I hurried out and to my room before I could run into Draco again. </p>
<p>I sat at my bed, closing the green curtains around the posts and opening up my newest letter from Grace. </p>
<p>Evelyn, </p>
<p>          Dream about him? That doesn't seem awful at all, especially if he's rather good looking. Your inner thoughts are trying to tell you something, Ev. Despite what you've convinced yourself of, it seems you may want more from Draco. It seems you may have developed feelings for him.</p>
<p>I am pleased you've said yes to Cedric, by your writing I'm certain he's good for you, the clear obvious choice. How did he do in the first task? I was able to read only a few short sentences from the papers, how did it feel watching him? Seeing beautiful dragons like those? </p>
<p>I am certainly jealous you're attending Hogwarts, especially this year with the Triwizard Tournament taking place. </p>
<p>I suppose you could try to think about Cedric more when you're about to fall asleep to get Draco out of your head. I'm awfully terrible at getting rid of unwanted dreams. </p>
<p>I miss you more and more with each passing day. Please do tell me more about the drama. I'm absolutely intrigued by it, although I wish you didn't have to go through it.</p>
<p>-Grace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A smile crossed my face when I finished her letter. </p>
<p>I grabbed a piece of parchment and my quill. Carefully, I dipped the tip of the quill into the dark ink pot before pressing the quill into the untouched parchment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grace, </p>
<p>             Cedric did well in the first task, he earned himself thirty eight points- coming in third. Harry and Viktor each were awarded forty points. Although I knew Cedric would be fine, worry overcame me that day. </p>
<p>Oh I wish you could have seen the dragons, I know how deeply you love those creatures. They were beautiful yet completely terrifying, Cedric was burned by one. Not a massive burn, only a minor one. But Harry, he was hit by the spikes of ones tail. Incredibly remarkable creatures, yet deathly. </p>
<p>To cure these revolting dreams, I may try to brew a potion to help. It wouldn't hurt to try. I wish you were able to be here with me, it's extraordinary. You would love the school grounds, and all the places you can explore amongst the castle and grounds. </p>
<p>We're having a ball soon, the Yule Ball actually. I'm concerned Cedric won't ask me to be his date, I did tell him about it but he didn't ask me. I realize how bloody ridiculous I sound, but I'm still worried. </p>
<p>After Christmas, on my birthday, I think I'm going to be intimate with Cedric. Going all the way kind of intimate. I'll be fifteen, an acceptable age I believe. We've done some things already, mostly I'm doing them to him. Whenever he wants to give, I become increasingly nervous and insecure. Do you have any tips? </p>
<p>I will send you a photo of my dress, once I've chosen one. I believe I'll be getting a dark green one. I miss you, Grace.</p>
<p>-Evelyn</p>
<p>Once the ink was dry, I folded it up and put it away to be sent out later. I didn't want to chance running into Draco so soon after dance practice. </p>
<p>It wouldn't hurt to lay down for a few minutes. As soon as I laid my head on my pillow, my eyes closed before I drifted off to sleep. </p>
<p>"That's a good girl," Draco said, holding my chin tightly in between his long pale fingers. </p>
<p>My faced heated up with fire as I sat on my knees in front of him, only in a simple black bra and panties. </p>
<p>He moved his thumb across my chin and gazed over my lip. "Those plump lips of yours are incredible wrapped around my cock." </p>
<p>I let out a sharp breath as I looked up at him. "Draco." </p>
<p>"On the bed. Now." </p>
<p>I looked at him as I rose from my knees, and laid on his bed. Draco ran a hand through his hair as he kneeled over my body, "You're fucking gorgeous. I want those off. Now." </p>
<p>He smashed his lips into mine as his hands roamed my body, he sneakily unclipped my bra and threw it onto the floor. </p>
<p>His tongue begged for entry into my mouth as his giant hand gripped my sensitive breast. </p>
<p>I let out a moan into his mouth, opening it another for his tongue to enter. Our tongues clashed together as his grip grew on my breast, his fingers gently tugging and playing with my hard nipple. </p>
<p>Draco's lips began to move to my jaw and neck, sucking on the skin. My moans filled his room as my fingers tangled in his soft hair. </p>
<p>His lips continued down my breast and stomach before reaching the hem of my underwear. </p>
<p>"Draco," I moaned. </p>
<p>Draco smirked against my skin before gently pulling down my underwear. </p>
<p>He sat up and looked at me with lust in his eyes. "I want you." </p>
<p>"I want you, Draco. Please." </p>
<p>"Beg for it." A smirk curled against his lips as he slipped his boxers off, allowing his hard cock to spring free. </p>
<p>I gulped before my eyes met his, my wetness growing with each passing second. </p>
<p>"Please fuck me, Draco. I want you inside of me. I only want to scream your name." I breathed as he trailed his fingers up my leg. </p>
<p>His fingers stopped at the top of my thighs before he moved them, and began to rub my clit. I let out a gasp of pleasure before arching my back. </p>
<p>"You like that?" He gently used his thumb to make circular motions over my clit. </p>
<p>My hand gripped onto the silky sheets as I moaned. </p>
<p>"Beg." Draco demanded again. "You're so wet for me." </p>
<p>"Please, Draco. Please." I gasped as he pressed more pressure onto my clit. </p>
<p>"Not good enough." He said harshly. </p>
<p>"Draco Malfoy, fuck me now. I need you inside of me." I let out. </p>
<p>A smirk formed on his face before he took his dick in his hand and positioned it at my entrance. </p>
<p>"Evelyn. Evelyn!" I heard my name being called as I came out of sleep. </p>
<p>My hands went to my eyes as I rubbed the sleep from them. "What?" </p>
<p>"Are you okay?" I opened my eyes and found Pansy standing next to my bed. </p>
<p>"Bad dream," I lied before sitting up. </p>
<p>"Seems like it, I thought I would do you the favour and wake you. It's almost dinner." </p>
<p>I nodded, running a hand through my hair as I watched her walk over to her bed. </p>
<p>She honestly just had to go and ruin my dream, a rather amazing dream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wait, your father had to teach your house how to dance?" Cedric started laughing, holding his mid section. </p>
<p>It was awfully funny to think about really, my father dancing. Teaching students how to dance. I believe he's grateful I was in his house so it wasn't uncomfortable for him. </p>
<p>"It was definitely unexpected." I grinned before plopping a grape in my mouth. </p>
<p>Cedric's hand covered mine as his thumb rubbed against the back of my hand. "I'd like to ask you something." </p>
<p>I looked up at him, "Yes?" </p>
<p>"Will you be my date to the Yule Ball, Evelyn?" Cedric asked nervously, with his free hand he had been rubbing the back of his neck.</p>
<p>"Yes, yes of course." My smile widened before I quickly pecked his lips, not wanting to get into trouble. </p>
<p>"Terrific." He let out a happy sigh, it was rather adorable how nervous he was to ask me- his girlfriend to be his date. </p>
<p>"Your nervousness is adorably unexpected. As your girlfriend, I couldn't dream of saying no to going to the ball with you." A giggle escaped my lips as I spoke, "I was rather worried you wouldn't want to go with me." </p>
<p>Cedric's brows moved together in a confused manor. "Wouldn't want to go with you? What could possibly make you think that?" He moved his hand to my cheek and cupped it gently as his thumb stroked my cheek. </p>
<p>"I don't know, I just thought it was a possibility." </p>
<p>"There is no possibility." Cedric reassured me, "You are the only person I would Fancy going with, Love." </p>
<p>I smiled up at him, "Trophy room tonight still?" </p>
<p>"I will be there." He told me smiling back. "I have an upcoming potions assignment, a partner one." </p>
<p>"As do I, I hope my father allows us to choose our own partners." I sighed, I would hate to get stuck with Pansy or Malfoy. Would Malfoy even do any work in a group project? I'm sure he'd just sit back and allow the other person or people to do all the work for him. </p>
<p>"Bloody hell, I hope so. Do you know what colour you want for your dress? To the ball." </p>
<p>"Green, I think." </p>
<p>"Mm, Slytherin colours. You could wear yellow for me." He suggested. </p>
<p>I looked at him  and shook my head. "Yellow is not my colour, I'd prefer dark colours." </p>
<p>"I think you'd look really good in yellow." </p>
<p>"I don't want to wear yellow, Cedric." </p>
<p>"I don't want you to wear green, I want you to where something cheerful and pretty. I don't want you wearing a dress that makes you look like you're going to the ball with Malfoy."</p>
<p>"You don't get to decide what I wear, that won't ever be something you get to tell me to do. I will wear whatever I bloody please." I stood up from the table, "I don't want to meet tonight. I'll see you tomorrow." </p>
<p>"I didn't mean it like that!" He tried to say as I quickly left the great hall, going to the Slytherin Common Room. </p>
<p>I pressed my back against the door once I was inside and let out a sigh. Cedric's behaviour was so odd, and rather rude. What I choose to wear is my choice, not his. </p>
<p>I ran my hand through my dark waves before sitting at one of the couches. I curled up in the corner and looked at the red and orange flames coming out of the fireplace. </p>
<p>Having a boyfriend was rather odd, already. As much as I liked Cedric, I was hurt he thought he could tell me what to wear. It shouldn't matter about the bloody colour of my dress as long as I'm with him, being with him on his arm that night should be the only thing that matters.</p>
<p>Laying my head on the arm rest of the couch, my eyes stayed glued to the flames dancing together. I was realizing relationships aren't always easy. </p>
<p>"Boyfriend dump you again?" I heard the voice of Malfoy ask, the voice I dreaded the most to hear at this time. </p>
<p>I turned my head to look at him, he was sitting on the couch opposite of me. "I'm not in the mood." I mumble before turning my attention back to the fireplace. </p>
<p>"Pansy told me you were looking for a yearbook." </p>
<p>"Fuck off, Malfoy. I'm really not in the mood for your ridiculous games or insults tonight," I snapped at him, turning to look at him. </p>
<p>Draco rolled his eyes before holding out a book to me. </p>
<p>I looked at him, my brows moving together in confusion.</p>
<p>I reached for the book, taking it out of his hand. It read Hogwarts 1978.</p>
<p>"How did you get this?" I was beyond happy he was able to get this, I hadn't had much luck looking for the year book from my fathers final year at Hogwarts. How did Draco get it? </p>
<p>"Doesn't matter." He said, sitting back. </p>
<p>I flipped it open and found the Slytherin section. When I got to my mother's picture, I froze. She was incredibly stunning, just like the picture my father had given me. In this photo she looked younger, more glowy and happy. </p>
<p>I ran my finger over it, Angelic Thompson. My mother. </p>
<p>"Why did you want it so bad?" He pressed. </p>
<p>I looked over at him before looking back at the picture. I wonder if her and my father had been happy together? If they were even together when I was born or when she died. Would they still be together now if she hadn't died? </p>
<p>"Are you going to answer me? Bloody hell, you're annoying." Draco spoke once again. </p>
<p>"What's it to you, Malfoy? It's not like you could actually care about anyone else but yourself." </p>
<p>"You're right, I don't care about anyone but myself, but I still would like to know why you wanted some dirty old year book." </p>
<p>I rolled my eyes before looking back at the yearbook. "My mother's in here." </p>
<p>"Your mother?" </p>
<p>I nodded before holding the book up and pointing at her photo. </p>
<p>Draco looked between the photo and me for a few seconds. "That is not your mother, you two look nothing alike." </p>
<p>"She is my mother, Malfoy." I snapped. "My father said so, he even gave me a photo of her." </p>
<p>"Just because your father says that's your mother, it doesn't mean it is." Roaring laughter came from him as he spoke, "I wouldn't doubt that he fucked her, but that is not your mother." </p>
<p>"Shut the fuck up, you don't know anything." I could feel tears pooling in my eyes.  </p>
<p>"All I know is thats not your mother, but you're welcome to believe what you want. Hold that up to a mirror, really look at it, you'll see you two look nothing alike." </p>
<p>I didn't say anything as I kept my head down, a tear fell from the corner of my eye and onto the book. </p>
<p>"Someone needs to be realistic with you, it certainly isn't your father or your pathetic boyfriend that's going to be." </p>
<p>"My father loves me-" </p>
<p>"Which is why he would rather lie to you and have you happy instead of knowing the truth and becoming upset." He cut me off. As much as I hated the words coming from Draco's mouth- they made sense. Would my father really lie to me about this? Have a photo of her in his desk for no reason? He wouldn't go that far for a lie, would he?</p>
<p>"Keep the book, they won't miss it." Draco said as he got up from the couch. </p>
<p>"Malfoy?" I said, stopping him before he could leave.</p>
<p>"Thank you." I whispered running my finger over her name. </p>
<p>"Just don't tell anyone." He snapped in a harsh tone  before going upstairs. </p>
<p>I smiled down at the book, he surly was making things up just to make me upset. I believe Angelic is my mother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          "Zabini, Parkinson. Crabbe, Goyle. Snape, Malfoy." My father said, pairing us off into pairs for our project. </p>
<p>My jaw almost dropped to the floor, it was bad enough my assigned seat was next to Malfoy. I swear my father wanted to bring me great misery. </p>
<p>My father was well aware of Draco and I not getting along. Even after begging him to switch my seat, he refused. He told me he wouldn't give me special treatment- which I understand, but it's not a hard switch. I would rather sit with anyone but Draco. </p>
<p>"Zabini, History of Draught of Living Death. Malfoy, History of Amortentia." </p>
<p>Amortentia? AMORTENIA? Father surely had to be joking, there were hundreds of potions and he gave Draco and I a love potion to study? To write about? He was mad, absolutely mad. </p>
<p>"Begin." He snapped before sitting at his desk. </p>
<p>I looked at Draco who was flipping through his book. "I suggest we work on this tonight, to get it over with." Draco spoke. </p>
<p>"Fine." I grumbled. </p>
<p>"I'm just as happy as you are about this, Snape. We can meet in the library." </p>
<p>"Okay." I reached for my books and flipped through the pages until I came to Amortentia. </p>
<p>Once class was over I went to the great hall to speak to Hermione. As soon as I stepped into the hall, Cedric was in front of me. "Evelyn." </p>
<p>"What, Cedric?" I asked trying to push past him, his hand went to my arm and gently gripped it. "Let go." </p>
<p>"Please listen to me, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you-" </p>
<p>"No, you don't get to tell me what to wear, Cedric. If you aren't happy with it, you can break up with me. But I refuse to change what I want based on what you prefer. The colour of a dress shouldn't fucking matter." I spat at him, full of anger. </p>
<p>"I know, Ev and I'm sorry. I was being an idiot, you're going to look incredible in green. My actions were ill-mannered, and I'm sorry." </p>
<p>I crossed my arms over my chest as I looked up at him. </p>
<p>"Ev," Cedric whispered. "I promise you I won't act like that again. I just see the way Malfoy looks at you- he wants what's mine. Fuck, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say you were a possession." </p>
<p>"He does not want me." </p>
<p>"I like you a fucking lot, Evelyn, and I don't want my awful words to ruin us forever. I understand how bloody awful they were, and I spent last night wishing I could do anything to make it up to you." He let out a sigh. "I was upset and I shouldn't have taken my emotions out on you." </p>
<p>"First of all," I started and touched his arm. "Malfoy does not want me, we hate each other. Second, even if he did, I wouldn't want him. I don't want him. I have you." </p>
<p>A small smile crept up on Cedric's lips. "Will you forgive me?" </p>
<p>"Yes, but if you try to control me again, it's over. I'm my own person and I won't let a boy tell me how I can dress." </p>
<p>Cedric nodded, "I understand and I'm so sorry. You're going to look beautiful in whatever you wear. I'll be proud to be standing next to you." </p>
<p>A tiny smile curled on my lips, "Good." I stood on my tip toes and kissed him. </p>
<p>Cedric's hands went to my waist as he kissed me back. "Can we meet tonight?" </p>
<p>"I have a project, unfortunately." </p>
<p>Cedric nodded. "I'll see you at dinner, sit with me?" </p>
<p>I nodded before pecking his cheek and going over to Hermione. </p>
<p>Hermione looked at me when I sat across from her. "Are you two alright?" </p>
<p>"Fine now, we had a fight last night." I let out a sigh. I hope we wouldn't have more arguments, it wasn't something I liked. </p>
<p>"Oh? Are you alright?" </p>
<p>"Yes, just annoyed by the project." I sighed. </p>
<p>Hermione nodded, "I can see why, Malfoy is the last person I'd want to do a project with. I do feel bad for you, if you get it done quickly you won't need to spend any unnecessary time with him." </p>
<p>"That is my plan. Do you have a date?" </p>
<p>Hermione's attempt to hide her smile failed, "Viktor has asked me." </p>
<p>I grinned at her, of course he did. Anyone could tell he had a deep attraction to her. "And? Did you agree to go with him?" </p>
<p>"I have." She smiled more. </p>
<p>"That's great! I think we should go look for dresses together, I mean there has to be a place in Hogsmeade to by buy dresses?" </p>
<p>"Well on our school list formal robes were required." Hermione told me. </p>
<p>They were? My father hadn't let me see my list, everything I didn't need to be there for he took care of. "Oh..."</p>
<p>"You didn't know? I surly hope your father took care of it then."</p>
<p>"I don't know." My face dropped with disappointment. How couldn't he tell me? "I'll see you later." </p>
<p>I rushed out of the hall and went to my father's office. I knocked quickly before walking in. </p>
<p>"Evelyn," he said, putting down his quill. "Are you...alright?" He raised a brow, concerned. </p>
<p>"Why didn't you tell me formal robes were required for this year? I don't have a dress for the ball, Father." </p>
<p>My father let out a sigh. "Evelyn, calm down. You have a dress." </p>
<p>"I wanted to pick my own dress out-" I stopped myself after the words came out. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." </p>
<p>"I understand you don't think I know you, but I do. I know you better than anyone." I watched as he stood up and made his way to the closet in his office, closest to his desk. His hand went for the handle and twisted it open. When he opened it, I seen the most beautiful dark green dress. It was an off the shoulders, puffy dress. The stunning dark green was mixed with pretty sparkles. This wasn't just any dress, it was a dress I had drawn. </p>
<p>My hand covered my mouth as I gawked at the dress.</p>
<p>"I've seen your drawing, Love." He spoke softly. </p>
<p>Tears began to pool in my eyes as I ran to him and hugged him tightly. </p>
<p>"I seen you drawing it and I had it made." He wrapped his arms around me. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have doubted you." I wiped away my tears and looked at my dress. My awful sketch I did to pass time was reality. </p>
<p>"I'm glad you like it." </p>
<p>"I-I love it." I told him, my eyes glued to the dress as I ran my hand over it. It wasn't too big that it would be weird, it was puffy enough to look like everyone else's ball gowns. </p>
<p>"I am glad." I let go of the fabric before he shut the closet door. "It was meant to be a surprise." </p>
<p>"I apologize, father." I wiped away my tears and kissed his cheek. </p>
<p>"Have a good night, Ev." He told me before I left. </p>
<p>I walked down the hall and around the corner before I pressed my back against the wall. Closing my eyes, a tear escaped from the corner of my eye. I had ruined such a beautiful surprise by anger, anger that I couldn't just let go of. </p>
<p>I would give anything to take my outburst back, my father didn't deserve that. He obviously paid a lot of money for some gown to be made when he could have boughten some simple one. Instead he had this one made, a gown I only thought I would ever see in my dreams. </p>
<p> The pain I was filled with hurt me more and more as I thought about the look on my fathers face. </p>
<p>It took a few minutes to compose myself before I headed to the library. I sat in my usual corner spot and brought out my books, along with the couple of heavy books I grabbed from the shelves. </p>
<p>I started flipping through books and finding information for our project. </p>
<p>"Snape?" I heard a voice say. I looked up and seen Draco sitting across from me. </p>
<p>"Hi." I looked down at the book, mumbling. </p>
<p>"You've already started, I see." He opened up some books he had with him. </p>
<p>"Mhm." I rolled my eyes while twirling my quill in my fingers before writing something down. </p>
<p>"Can we make this quick?" </p>
<p>"A paper can take hours, Malfoy. One shouldn't rush their work." </p>
<p>"Well one will rush there work when they have other..priorities." </p>
<p>"I've done half the research, all you need to do is do half and we can write the paper." I sighed, looking over at him. </p>
<p>When I looked at him, his eyes were on me. </p>
<p>"I've done my research." He slowly slid a piece of parchment over to me. </p>
<p>I kept my eyes on him as I picked up the paper. When I read it, I was surprised to see only a couple lines matched my facts and information. We had enough to write our paper. </p>
<p>"The paper will take no more than an hour to write." I told him, grabbing a fresh sheet of parchment and beginning to write. </p>
<p>As I wrote the paper, I could feel Draco's eyes on me. </p>
<p>When I hit the half way point of the paper, I slid it over to Draco. </p>
<p>He looked at me before grabbing my quill from my hand, his cool finger tips brushing over my hand. I held my breath in as he dipped the tip of the quill into the ink and began to write. </p>
<p>"Your gaze is distracting," He finally spoke. </p>
<p>"My gaze? What about yours?" </p>
<p>"Don't be ridiculous, I surly was not looking at you. I was watching the parchment." </p>
<p>I raised one of my brows at him. "Is there a reason why you strive to make every second around you miserable?" </p>
<p>Draco clenched his jaw before his dark eyes met mine. "Is there a reason you strive to make every fucking second around you un-fucking-bearable? I'd rather throw myself off the Astronomy tower than spend more than an hour with you." </p>
<p>"I hope you fucking do." I snapped at him, instantly regretting my words. </p>
<p>"Not a problem, Snape." He stood up from the table, grabbing his books and our paper. "You'll have the assignment tomorrow morning." </p>
<p>I stood up and rushed to the other side of the table to stop him from leaving. "Draco, I'm-" </p>
<p>His hand went to my face and cupped my chin tightly. "Don't fucking call me Draco." He snapped. </p>
<p>His gripped on my chin tightly as he pointed it upward, so I could look at him. </p>
<p>"Let go, Draco." I said through my teeth.</p>
<p>"Do not call me Draco." He pushed me back until I felt my back against a bookcase. </p>
<p>Draco stepped closer, my chin still in his grip. "You are bloody awful at listening, Snape." </p>
<p>"Let go. Now." I demanded, even if that wasn't exactly what I wanted. His touch was like fire, spreading quickly.</p>
<p>"You know, I don't think that's what you want." He pressed himself against me. </p>
<p>I let out a breath as I felt myself grow wet, wanting him to move his hand down my body. All my dreams of him came flooding into my mind as I looked into his eyes. </p>
<p>"I think you want me to bend you over that table and fuck you senseless." Draco whispered in a low husky voice. </p>
<p>I gulped, I needed him off of me. </p>
<p>"Get off of me." </p>
<p>"I suppose that wouldn't be such a good idea, huh? Bending you over and fucking you hard, you moaning my name instead of his." Draco let go of my chin and took a step back from me, he looked at me one last time before leaving the library. </p>
<p>Bloody hell...Guilt consumed me, why did I allow him to do that every single time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter Fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>           "Here," Malfoy grumbled as he threw a couple of sheets of parchment on the table. </p>
<p>I looked up at him and found him with his hands in his pockets. "Is that our paper?" </p>
<p>"What else would it be? Bloody hell, you're fucking bright." </p>
<p>"Piss off, Malfoy," I told him as I grabbed the papers and looked through them. He did a pretty good job. </p>
<p>"Satisfied?" </p>
<p>I lifted myself from the green leather couch, grabbing my books. "It's well written." </p>
<p>"Obviously." Malfoy snapped at me before storming out of the common room. </p>
<p>I see someone woke up in a horrendous mood today.</p>
<p>The day went by rather quickly as it was our last day for classes before winter break, before the Yule Ball. </p>
<p>Almost every girl seemed to be overly excited about the ball, talking and squealing about their dates and how good Cedric, Draco or Viktor will look in their formal dress robes.</p>
<p>It made me a little uncomfortable to hear other girls gossip about my boyfriend, it's something I've never been faced with before. </p>
<p>"Do you have your dress?" Ginny asked me as I sat down across from her. </p>
<p>I gave her a smile. "Yes, my father got me one. It's not as cute as your dress." </p>
<p>Ginny smiled. "You should see Hermione's, it's stunning."</p>
<p>"I wish there was a way I can get into your house without getting into trouble," I sighed. </p>
<p>"Maybe we can be of some help," Fred said. I turned to look at him and George sitting close by us, a little down the table. </p>
<p>"Really?" I raised a brow at him. If he had a way that would be incredible,  I would be able to hang out with people that weren't stuck up like Pansy and Draco. </p>
<p>"Give us a couple of days, once the Yule Ball is over you will have a way." George flashed his teeth through his smile. </p>
<p>"Thank you!" I almost squealed, my excitement was through the roof at this point.</p>
<p>"What is all the excitement for?" Hermione asked as she placed her books next to me and sat down. </p>
<p>"There may be a way that I can sneak into Gryffindor," I whispered to her. </p>
<p>A smile spread across her face, "Sometimes rules are worth breaking." </p>
<p>"I wish I could show you my dress, both of you." I looked over at Ginny. "It's incredible, it's a dark green off the shoulder dress." </p>
<p>"You are going to look lovely in it," Both Ginny and Hermione smiled at me. </p>
<p>"Ginny's told me of her dress, but you've yet to tell me much about yours." My gaze shifted to Hermione. </p>
<p>"All I'll say is it's pink." A small grin played on her lips. "Ginny hasn't even seen it." </p>
<p>"Seen what?" Ron's voice asked in a more demanding manner as he and Harry sat with us. </p>
<p>"It's none of your concern, Ronald," Hermione told him with an eye roll. </p>
<p>I looked across at Harry and raised one of my brows, questioning their attitude towards each other. </p>
<p>Harry lifted his shoulders with a small shrug before Hermione told me she'd be leaving. Obviously, I had missed a couple of things since yesterday. </p>
<p>"I'll see you guys later," I told them before getting up and going to see Cedric. </p>
<p>I wrapped my arms around him from behind and rested my chin on his shoulder. </p>
<p>"Hello, Beautiful." He said, a smile could be heard through his voice. </p>
<p>Cedric turned his head just as I lifted my chin and quickly pecked his lips with mine. </p>
<p>A smile grew on my lips before I sat next to him. "Is this your last assignment?"</p>
<p>"It is, I can finish it after." He closed his books and pushed them away from us. "Are you excited about the Ball? It seems that everyone is." </p>
<p>"I am, I think it'll be nice. A night with my boyfriend and friends while I'm in a pretty dress." </p>
<p>"I am most excited to see you in this pretty dress." Cedric smiled and leaned his elbow against the table. "You'll look incredible, like usual." </p>
<p>My cheeks heated up, "I want to meet tonight. I believe we won't have much time tomorrow to be together before the ball."</p>
<p>"I would absolutely love to meet with you tonight, Love." Cedric leaned in a little bit, "I want to do something for you tonight, something to you." His voice dropped into a whisper. </p>
<p>"For me?" I asked, growing nervous about him wanting to do something to me. To pleasure me. "You really don't need to, Ced." </p>
<p>"I want to." His eyes met mine, </p>
<p>All I could do was nod, I was too scared to say anything in fear of him hearing how nervous I was through my voice. </p>
<p>"Tonight?" </p>
<p>"Tonight," I agreed. </p>
<p>Cedric's smile widened, "I'm going to finish this up so we can meet right after you see your father." </p>
<p>"Alright," I leaned close to him, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Bye," I told him before heading to the Slytherin common room. </p>
<p>The nervous feeling I had in the pit of my stomach never left as I climbed the stairs to my dorm. There was much I had to do before I met with Cedric, I had to bathe and look presentable. </p>
<p>I quickly gathered my things and headed to the girls' washroom. I stepped into the shower stall and closed the curtain before adjusting the water and stepping in, closing the second curtain. </p>
<p>I let the hot water run down my body as I thought about Cedric, about what he might do to me. It's not that I didn't want him to do anything to me, It's just that my nerves were getting in the way of enjoying the idea. Would he do what Draco did to me during my dreams? Would his head disappear between my legs and bring pleasurable bliss? </p>
<p>Fuck, I knew I couldn't be thinking of Draco or his massive hands touching every part of me. Gripping my breasts, gently sucking on my nipple before he brings it between his perfect white teeth.</p>
<p>Bloody hell, Evelyn. You have a boyfriend who wasn't Draco you couldn't be thinking of him. </p>
<p>I ran my fingers tips between my breasts as I screwed my eyes tight, thinking of Draco's plump lips trailing down my body. My touch travelled down my stomach as I imagine Draco's lips would. My hand went further until I reached my lips, I parted them before I began to rub my clit. </p>
<p>I held back my moan and sharply inhaled before inserting a finger inside of myself beginning to pump it inside. I inserted a second finger as I thought of Draco being on his knees in front of me, doing the same thing.</p>
<p>I pumped my fingers faster inside of warm walls while trying my best to suppress my moans, I could a ball of pleasure build up in my stomach as I curled my fingers and moved them in and out of myself. I used my thumb to apply pressure to my clit as my legs almost gave out. </p>
<p>Slowly, I pulled my fingers out of myself, seeing my warm liquids covering them. I ran my fingers under the hot water, letting out a breath. I knew it was wrong to think of Draco, I knew it was incredibly wrong, but I couldn't help it.</p>
<p>I let out a sigh before finishing my shower, all I felt was guilt for thinking of Draco's lips travelling down my body, his fingers being exactly where I needed them.</p>
<p>After my shower, I sat on my bed in a black towel, brushing my hair. Once I had a little bit of makeup on and some clothes, I went to meet my father, </p>
<p>When I turned the corner, arriving at our meeting spot, I saw my father talking to the only person who had that beautiful silver-blonde hair, Draco. </p>
<p>My father's eyes flickered to mine, "Evelyn."</p>
<p>Draco spun around, his dark eyes meeting mine. </p>
<p>"Hello," I said to my father. </p>
<p>Draco turned back to father, saying something I could quite make out before turning and leaving. </p>
<p>I took a few steps closer to my Father, "What was that about?"</p>
<p>"It's not important," He spoke, "Have you completed all of your assignments?"</p>
<p>"I have," I told him with a small smile. </p>
<p>"Excellent," He flashed me a tiny smile. "I realize you are not able to prepare for the ball with your friends, because of this I am offering my classroom to you and two of your friends. The classroom will be completely yours, as long as you keep it a secret."</p>
<p>My face lit up, "You're serious, Daddy?" </p>
<p>He gave a small nod before I threw my arms around him and squeezing him tightly. </p>
<p>"Thank you!" My father was a man of many surprises, I knew he didn't exactly approve of my friendships with Gryffindors but he did what he could to make me happy.</p>
<p>"You are welcome, Ev. I will unlock it for you in the afternoon." </p>
<p>I could feel my smile widening if that was even possible. "I love you." </p>
<p>My father squeezed me gently, "Have a good evening, Ev." </p>
<p>I slowly let go of him and pressed my lips against his cheek. "Goodnight," I told him before hurrying to the trophy room. </p>
<p>Cedric was leaned against the brick wall playing with the hem of his grey shirt. </p>
<p>"Ced," I smiled at him, my happiness beaming through my smile. </p>
<p>"Hi, Beautiful. You seem happy." He smiled back at me. </p>
<p>"I am." I grabbed his hand in mine and walked into the room. "Have you checked if anyone's in here?" </p>
<p>Cedric nodded with a smile, he placed his lips on mine began slowly backing us up. My back hit the cool brick wall as I kissed him back. </p>
<p>My arms went around his neck as I pulled him closer, Cedric pressed his body against mine before slowly putting his hand under my sweater and gripping my breast. I let out a moan as his grip tightened.</p>
<p>Cedri pulled away and looked down at me with his eyes full of hunger, "Can I?" He asked looking down at my jeans. </p>
<p>I nodded before he unbuttoned my jeans and slid them down my legs. I let out a breath as his fingertips trailed down my legs. I was now left in a pair of black lacy underwear and my black sweater. </p>
<p>Cedric stood back up as my fingers curled around the zipper of my sweater and tugged it down, revealing a matching lace bra. Cedric helped me shrug off my sweater. </p>
<p>Cedric let out a breath as he looked me up and down, "You are breathtaking." </p>
<p>My cheeks heated up from his comment. </p>
<p>Cedric's soft lips met mine before he moved them to my jaw and neck, they quickly moved down my breast and my stomach. Cedric reached the hem of my underwear and looked up at me before I gave him a small nod. He gently pulled down my panties and dropped them to the floor. </p>
<p>He kissed my soft skin before he began to rub my clit, he rubbed it in a circular motion causing pleasure to ripple through my body. I tried my best to not let my moan out, but I fail terribly. My moans filled the room just as Cedric moved his fingers down and gently inserted one of his fingers into me. I moaned louder as he pumped a second one.</p>
<p>Cedric looked up at me before removing his finger and his head disappearing between my thighs. I let out a sharp breath as he began to suck on my clit, my hands went to his hair and tangled through his brown locks. </p>
<p>He sucked gently on my clit as my moans grew louder. his tongue swirled around it. He moved his tongue up and down as I tilted my head back and gripping his hair in between my fingers. </p>
<p>I let out another moan as he sucked on my clit and entered his long fingers inside of me and pumped them in and out. He sucked harder as his fingers curled against my walls. </p>
<p>"Ced," I groaned in pleasure as the ball of pleasure filled my stomach. He swirled his tongue more until I let out a loud moan and came. </p>
<p>My legs turned into jello as Cedric pulled away licking his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               Last nights events with Cedric were more than pleasurable, it was mind blowing. It was almost as amazing as my dreams had been. </p><p>When I sat up, the realization hit me. It was Christmas. Not just any Christmas, my first at Hogwarts. </p><p>Quickly, I got dressed and headed to my fathers office. I knocked on the door and waited for him to allow me to enter. </p><p>"Come in." </p><p>I smiled before walking into his office. "Happy Christmas, Daddy." I went over to him and hugged him. </p><p>"Happy Christmas, Ev." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "I have your gifts." He walked over to the closet and brought out a couple boxes wrapped in parchment. He handed them over to me with a tiny smile on his lips. </p><p>I brought out a wrapped gift for him and placed it in his hands. </p><p>"Evelyn." His eyes flickered to mine. </p><p>"Open it," I told him, excited to see his reaction.</p><p>He gave me one of his looks before carefully tearing open the wrapping. </p><p>Inside was a first edition copy of his favourite novel and a framed photo of us. It was a special photo though. </p><p>My father was younger in this photo, his face had a soft expression while his black hair hung in front of his face. His arms were wrapped around me, a toddler version of myself. My tiny face had a bright smile full of happiness as I sat on my fathers lap. </p><p>I looked up at him and smiled. He broke out into a happy smile. "Thank you, Ev. I love it." He set the frame on his desk, with the book next to it. </p><p>I smiled more before opening a little box, inside was a beautiful silver charm bracelet. The first charm was a little book, an E, a red rose, a teddy bear, and a heart. </p><p>"Thank you, Daddy." I started to tear up. </p><p>"Open the heart." </p><p>I looked back down at the beautiful bracelet and opened up the tiny heart. Inside was the same photo I had framed for my father. </p><p>"It appears we had the same idea." He smiled. </p><p>I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I love it so much." </p><p>He let out a chuckle, "I was sure you would."</p><p>I let go of him and opened the rest of my gifts which consisted of a couple new books, a drawing book and a sweater. </p><p>"Thank you." I hugged him again. </p><p>"You are welcome. You should get your friends soon." </p><p>I nodded, "Thank you again, Daddy." </p><p>He gave me a nod before I left with my gifts, putting them in my dorm. I slid on my bracelet before going to meet Hermione and Ginny outside of the great hall, their dress bags in hands along with a couple other smaller bags. </p><p>"Happy Christmas," We all said to each other with smiles. </p><p>We headed down to my father's classroom. "Unbelievable that Snape is allowing us to use his room to get ready." Ginny commented. </p><p>"Being his daughter does have some perks." I smiled playfully, I loved my father a lot. Many only see the cold side of him, he's much more than that to me. He's a protective, loving father. I know he would do anything to keep me safe, do anything to make me happy. </p><p>Ginny let out a giggle as we rounded the corner and found father unlocking the door. </p><p>He opened the door for us, I allowed Ginny and Hermione to go in before I hugged my father. "Thank you, again." </p><p>He gave a small smile and a nod. "Lock up after you've finished." He kissed my forehead. </p><p>"I will." </p><p>"You'll look beautiful, Ev." He told me before leaving us alone. </p><p>I came into the classroom, closing the door behind me. </p><p>Ginny and Hermione had set their dresses down on one of the empty tables and sat at the middle table. </p><p>I sat with them and began to take out my things. </p><p>"How was last night?" Hermione asked. </p><p>I blushed as I looked over at her. "It was...nice." </p><p>She let out a soft giggle, "Nice? Is that the only word you can think of to describe your night?" </p><p>"It was good." I laughed. "Really good." </p><p>Ginny looked between us before deciding not to comment on the situation. </p><p>"Are you excited to go with Neville?" I asked Ginny. </p><p>Ginny gave a small shrug. "I'm excited overall, Neville sweet though."</p><p>"I've never worn a ball dress before, or even been to a ball. The whole experience with me intriguing." Hermione said, a light smile playing on her lips. </p><p>"Neither have I," I smiled as I tried to get myself ready. </p><p>We spent the afternoon getting ready for the ball, talking and laughing. </p><p>There was a small knock on the door just as we had all finished our hair. I looked at Hermione and Ginny before getting up and answering the door. </p><p>There stood Cedric. </p><p>I quickly came out into the hall and closed the class door behind me. "What are you doing here?" I asked with a smile. </p><p>"Happy Christmas," He smiled down at me and kissed me. </p><p>"Happy Christmas." I kissed him back before pulling away with a smile. </p><p>"I had to see you before tonight, to give  you this." He held up a necklace. A beautiful silver one with small heart locket. </p><p>"Cedric," I put my hand over my mouth. </p><p>He dropped it in my other hand. "Open." </p><p>I looked up at him before slowly opening the locket. Inside was a photo of us, it had been after the first task when I seen him in the tent getting fixed up by the nurse. </p><p>He was sitting down with his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, his head on my chest. I was even aware someone had taken a photo of us, maybe I had heard the loud snapping sound but it hadn't had registered. </p><p>"Thank you, Ced." </p><p>Cedric smiled brightly. "I wanted you to have it tonight, if you want to." </p><p>"Of course I do, of course I want to wear it." </p><p>Cedric gently turned me around and clasped the locket around my neck. His fingertips gently grazing over my neck. </p><p>I smiled to myself and touched the heart before turning around and facing him. </p><p>The necklace was so beautiful, it was such a beautiful gift. "I wish I had your gift, it's on my bed." </p><p>"Don't worry, Love. I'm pleased you that you like your locket."</p><p>"I love it, Ced. So much." My gaze shifted up to him, meeting his eyes. </p><p>"You look beautiful." He leaned down and placed a kiss on my forehead. </p><p>I smiled to myself, he was so sweet and thoughtful. </p><p>"I'm excited to see your dress tonight," He said, grinning. </p><p>I was just as excited to see him in his formal robes. He was going to look so handsome. </p><p>"I'm excited for tonight too, to see you all dressed up. How did you know where I was?" </p><p>"Your father. I asked him if he could let you know I was looking for you. He let out a sigh and told me where you were." </p><p>A smile danced on my lips, "Did you show him?" </p><p>"I did, he just gave me a nod and a look that made me think he was going to yell a curse at me." </p><p>"That's nice of him." I said with a giggle. </p><p>"Very." He grinned. "I suppose I should let you get back to Granger and Weasley. I can't wait to see you tonight." Cedric leaned down and kissed me before walking off. </p><p>I smiled to myself, walking back into the classroom. </p><p>Hermione's eyes were immediately on me as soon as I stepped foot into the room. </p><p>"We don't have time for mindless snogging, we have to get ready," she said. </p><p>I raised a brow at her. "It was five minutes, Hermione." </p><p>Ginny reached Hermione's arm and grasped it gently. </p><p>"I didn't mean it to come out harsh, more of a joke." </p><p>I smiled at her, "Would you like to see?" I held up the the silver necklace and placed it in front of them, after taking it off.</p><p>Hermione carefully opened it, a smile appearing on her lips. "That is quite a beautiful gift." </p><p>Ginny nodded in agreement. </p><p>I took it back from them, clasping it around my neck. </p><p>We spent the next couple hours getting ready for the ball. It didn't take much longer for us to be ready to dress. Our hair and makeup was finally completed, after much distraction from each other. </p><p>My hair was in curls with strands pinned behind, while my makeup was simple yet just enough for the occasion. </p><p>Hermione's hair was tied up in an elegant knot, while Ginny's was kept down with strands pinned. </p><p>I went over to the closet my father told me he put my dress in and opened it with a smile.</p><p>I carefully put it on, slipping it up my body and the straps around my arms. </p><p>"Do you need some help?" Ginny asked from behind me. </p><p>"Please." I grasped my hair gently and moved it out of the way.  </p><p>Ginny's fingertips gazed up my spine , sending chills through my body as she dragged the zipper up. </p><p>I turned around and looked at both of my friends. </p><p>Ginny's jaw dropped just like Hermione's. "Evelyn, you look incredible." Hermione finally said.</p><p>"Both of you look just as stunning," I smiled at them before parting down my dress. </p><p>"You look like a Princess," Hermione brought out her wand and conjured up a full length mirror. She shoved me towards it. </p><p>I looked into the mirror with a smile, the dress fitting me perfectly. Hugging my body, and curves. </p><p>"You both look so amazing too." I grabbed Ginny and Hermione's hands and made them look into the mirror.</p><p>Ginny was in an adorable pastel pink and mint coloured dress. It went well against her pale skin, and ginger hair. </p><p>Hermione's appearance was stunning, after only seeing her in jeans or her school uniform, her dress was even more beautiful. It was a beautiful pink colour with fading pink ripples going from light to dark. </p><p>My eyes flickered to myself in the mirror, my dress was an absolute dream. The sparkly green material sat beautiful against my pale skin, and it hugged my shape well. </p><p>"We should go," Hermione said, tearing her eyes away from the mirror. </p><p>We nodded before slipping on heels and leaving the classroom. </p><p>Ginny left us to go find Neville while Hermione took a breath. "I bloody hope I don't trip in these." She looked down at her feet. </p><p>"You'll be fine, Hermione. Go on." </p><p>Hermione gave me a small smile before turning the corner and making her way gracefully down the stone staircase. </p><p>I poked my head around the corner and watched her with a smile. Everyone who was standing at the bottom of the stairs turned to look at Hermione. Even's Harry's eyes went wide at the sight of her. </p><p>A smile appeared on Krum's face as he made his way over to her, taking his arm.</p><p>I took a breath before turning the corner and carefully walking down the stairs. </p><p>Cedric's eyes met mine with a smile, He was dressed in black and white formal robes., his eyes traveling down my body.</p><p>I smiled at him, before I seen Malfoy standing behind him- staring at me. </p><p>I tore my eyes away from Malfoy as I headed over to Cedric. </p><p>"You look insanely beautiful," Cedric grinned before pressing his lips against my cheek. </p><p>My eyes flickered to Draco who still stood a bit behind Cedric. His jaw seemed to clench as Cedric put an arm around me. </p><p>Cedric pulled away, making me look up at him. "You look good," I whispered to him with a blush across my cheeks. </p><p>"We're the first to dance," Cedric offered me his arm. </p><p>I took it while my smile widened. We lined up with the other champions, third in line- in front of Harry and Parvati. </p><p>Music could be heard from outside of the doors just as they began to open, beautiful music filled our ears as the champions began to walk through the great hall. </p><p>The great hall had been transformed into a beautiful winter wonderland. The wall and floors with a beautiful white and icy blue, while a few large round tables sat behind the dance floor. </p><p>We walked through a little path with many students clapping and cheering on either side. </p><p>I clasped onto Cedric's arm as he smiled at everyone, leading me to the dance floor. My eyes locked with Draco as he stood with Pansy, who was in a frilly pale pink dress, clinging onto Draco's arm. Draco's jaw was clenched again as he watched us pass. </p><p>I forced myself to look away from him, why had he looked so tense? I hated myself for wondering about him, he shouldn't even cross my mind. Especially not now, not well I'm with Cedric. </p><p>We arrived to the dance floor with the three other champions before the music started. Cedric placed his hand on my waist and grabbed my hand with his free hand. </p><p>I smiled at him as I placed my hand on his shoulder, "I can't get over how incredible you look." Cedric whispered as we danced. </p><p>"You keep mentioning that," I giggled. </p><p>"You look even better with the locket on you." His eyes dropped to the locket resting on my chest. </p><p>"I love it, and I can't wait to give you your present."</p><p>"What is it?" He raised a brow. </p><p>"It's a surprise, Ced." I told him as I noticed others joining us dancing. </p><p>"That's unfair." A pout formed on his lips. </p><p>"Sometimes waiting is worth it." </p><p>Cedric smiled as we danced together. I laid my head on his chest when the song switched to a slow song and he dropped his other hand to my waist, clutching my small body to him. </p><p>I took in his warm scent with a small smile, the smell of his citrus body wash and his musky fresh autumn cologne. </p><p>"I want this moment to last forever," I heard him whisper as he rested his chin on the top of my head. </p><p>"As do I," I closed my eyes and gently dug my fingertips in his back. </p><p>"Being with you is incredible." </p><p>I looked up at him with a smile, "You have no idea how you make me feel." </p><p>"Good, I hope." He let out a chuckle. </p><p>"Of course." I stood on my tip toes and pressed my lips against his. </p><p>Cedric smiled against my lips before slowly kissing me, as the slow song ended. </p><p>I pulled away, smiling. </p><p>"Thirsty?" He raised one of his dark brows. </p><p>I looked around and found there weren't as many couples on the dance floor as before, had we really been dancing for that long? It certainly didn't feel that long. </p><p>"I am," I told him before he leaned down and kissed my cheek. </p><p>"I'll be right back, Beautiful." He said slowly letting go of my hand, our finger tips gently brushing against each other. </p><p>I smiled to myself just before looking for my friends. </p><p>"Evelyn," I heard the voice of my father say. </p><p>I turned to my left to find my father approaching me.</p><p>"Hi," I gave him a cheerful smile. </p><p>"You look beautiful," He told me, standing in front of me with his hands behind his back. </p><p>"Thank you, Father. For everything." </p><p>"Are you enjoying your time?" He asked before looking around us. </p><p>"I am, it's rather...magical." I giggled, my whole life was magical but tonight felt more magical than anything. It felt so unreal. </p><p>My fathers lips curled into a tiny smile. "I'm pleased your enjoying the night, I shall see enough later, Ev. I must do rounds of the castle." </p><p>I nodded as I watched him walk away from me. </p><p>"Evelyn," Cedric said, handing me a cup. "That fucking idiot Crabbe spilled his drink on me." </p><p>My eyes traveled down his body to his soaking wet white dress shirt. "Do you need assistance in cleaning that?" </p><p>His lips curled up, "As much as I would enjoy that, sneaking off into the washrooms wouldn't be the best move tonight. With all the professors roaming about. I will be back after I grab my wand." </p><p>"Did you forget yours?" I raised my brow rather amused. </p><p>"And where is yours?"</p><p>I didn't say anything as my face heated up quickly. "Exactly. I'll be back in no time," He kissed my cheek again and hurried out of the great hall. </p><p>I smiled to myself again before taking a sip of my juice. I spotted Harry and Ron sitting alone at one of the tables- looking rather miserable. </p><p>I went over to them, Harry looked up at me. </p><p>"You two look bloody miserable." I said, noticing Ron was glaring towards Hermione and Krum dancing together, her head on his shoulder. </p><p>Harry gave a shrug and looked at Cho who was dancing with one of Cedric's friends. </p><p>"You two do realize you could have asked them long before the last minute, correct?" </p><p>"Oh shut it," Ron grumbled. "They have nothing to do with this." </p><p>"Oh, I'm sure. This is no ones fault but your own," I told him. </p><p>Harry sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy dark hair. "Are you having fun?" </p><p>"I am, as you should be," I told him. </p><p>Harry didn't say anything as his gaze shifted back over to Cho, she looked incredible in her pale silver gold dress.</p><p>"You two are a lost hope tonight," I rolled my eyes and exited out of the great hall to search for Cedric. </p><p>"Snape," A voice said when I finished climbing the stairs, and turning the corner of the landing. </p><p>Draco stood leaned against the wall, his black robe jacket in his arm. </p><p>"What?" I snapped at him. </p><p>"Not very nice," He pushed himself off of the wall and made his way over to me. </p><p>"What do you want, Malfoy?" I groaned. </p><p>He stood straight as he took a step toward me. "You do realize he's using you?" </p><p>"What? What the fuck are you going on about?"</p><p>"Cedric," He took another step, getting closer and closer to me. I realized I had taken a couple step back, now my back was pressed against the cool stone wall. </p><p>"You're bloody ridiculous, Malfoy." </p><p>He took one last step before he was towering over me, looking down at me with his dark eyes. </p><p>"Cedric's using you for your cunt." Malfoy told me. </p><p>"Oh piss off," I tried to move past him but he grabbed my wrists, gripping them hard. His minty, apple scent was filling my nose. </p><p>"He's using you for your cunt, just like many others want to do." </p><p>I looked up at him, "Oh? And who are all these 'others' that want to use me?" </p><p>"Just...others." He got closer to me, his slim body almost pressed against mine. </p><p>"Fuck off." </p><p>Malfoy spread my legs apart with his knee, "You know I can have whatever I want." He pressed his knee against my dress, pushing it up a little. </p><p>"Let go of me." He smirked and moved his knee up until it was pressed against my sex, I let out a gasp. </p><p>He now used one hand to hold my wrist tightly together while his other hand grabbed my face, my cheeks between his thumb and index finger. </p><p>I watched as his eyes traveled to my breasts, "And those." </p><p>"Let go," I mumbled, he pressed more pressure with his knee. I held back a groan as I brought my bottom lip between my teeth. </p><p>Draco slowly leaned down and pressed his soft, plum lips against mine, rather roughly. </p><p>I felt my eyes widen in surprise but found myself moving my lips against him, he applied more pressure with his knee. Earning a moan from me, I could feel myself growing wet under his touch. </p><p>Draco pulled away, bitting my bottom lip.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>~I do hope you enjoyed it, don't be upset at me for making Hermione's dress pink! Thank you so much for reading! It means so so much to me! Let me know what you thought!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter Seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His lips hovered over my as he moved his hand to my hip, digging his fingertips into my hip. </p><p>"Draco," I breathed against his lips, looking up into his dark eyes.</p><p>He leaned in a little bit more until our lips were almost touching. "You're too fucking easy," he breathed against my lips. </p><p>His words stung, like a dreadful wasp. </p><p>"I'm not fucking easy." I escaped his grasp and pushed him away. </p><p>"You just let me kiss you and pin you against the wall," A smirked curled on his lips. "How long have you and lover boy been together? A week? Two weeks?" </p><p>"Over a month, Asshole. We've been friends longer." I spat at him, trying to get around him, he put his hands on the side of the wall, next to my head. </p><p>"You're going to let him fuck you soon, you have that look." </p><p>"I don't have any look." </p><p>Draco let out a chuckle. "Trust me, you have the look. When he fucks you and leaves you after, don't come crying." </p><p>"If I was going to come crying to anyone, you would be the last fucking person I'd go to." I spat at him. </p><p>"We'll see, there's nothing special about you. After he fucks your cunt, his interest will disappear."</p><p>I brought my knee up and kneed him in his crotch area. </p><p>Draco doubled over, "Fucking bitch." He swore as he cupped his crotch. </p><p>"Fuck. You." I hissed before rushing down the stairs, only to stop when I seen Hermione crying. </p><p>"Hermione?" I asked softly, worried something happened to her.</p><p>She turned her head up to look at me, her face was red with tears. </p><p>I took a deep breath before sitting next to her on the stairs. "What's going on?" </p><p>"Nothing," She mumbled as she wiped away her tears. </p><p>"Hermione," there was obviously something wrong with her. It was much more important than the Draco thing, she needed me- or at least someone to comfort her. </p><p>"It's just Ronald," She huffed, "He thought he could just ask me last minute. Ask me as if I was just waiting around for him to ask me, as if I wasn't pretty enough to be his first choice." </p><p>"You are beautiful, Hermione. So beautiful, if Ron can't see that, he's blind." I placed my hand on her back and rubbed it gently. </p><p>"I'm not even into that stupid asshole, it just hurts, a lot. His words are so cruel and bloody awful." She wiped away her tears with the pad of her thumb. </p><p>"You're stunning, you were Viktor's first choice, and I'm not defending Ron at all, but maybe he was terrified of asking you. You looked perfect tonight." </p><p>Hermione's gaze met mine with a tiny smile. "It just...hurts more than I ever thought it would." </p><p>"How long have you been interested in him?" </p><p>"Ronald?" She scoffed. "Oh I do not have any interest in him." </p><p>"Are-" </p><p>"Hermione?" The voice of Fred asked. </p><p>We both looked towards the right and seen him standing there. "You both alright?" He raised one of his thick ginger brows. </p><p>Fred stood with his hands shoved in his black trouser pockets while his dress robe jacket hung off his arm.</p><p>Hermione gave him a small nod before rubbing at her nose. </p><p>"Let me walk you back to the common room." Fred extended his hand out to Hermione. </p><p>Hermione pushed herself off of the stone stairs and took Fred's hand. "See you in the morning." </p><p>I gave her a smile before she headed up the stairs with Fred. </p><p>I'm glad Fred took her back to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione was lucky to have more than just Harry and Ron as friends. The twins obviously cared for her very much, and loved her. </p><p>"Evelyn," Cedric sat down beside me on the stairs. "You alright? Something happen while I was gone?" </p><p>"No," I forced my lips to curl into a small smile. "You're back." </p><p>"I am, are you ready to leave?" </p><p>"I believe so, I don't want it to end though." I confessed, I wanted to spend more time with Cedric. It made me feel a little less guilty about kissing Draco, letting him touch me. </p><p>"Well, what do you suggest we do?" He put his hand on the small of my back and gently rubbed it. </p><p>"Maybe we could go for a walk in the snow? Or on the covered bridge?" </p><p>"That's an excellent idea, Love." Cedric smiled, "I suppose we should change." He brought out him wand and said a spell so we were in different clothes. </p><p>Cedric slipped his wand into his pocket before standing up, and offering his hand to me. </p><p>With a smile, I took his hand. </p><p>I pulled my jacket closed as we walked down the bridge, snow falling down from the sky. </p><p>"Are you cold?" Cedric questioned. </p><p>"No, I'm fine. And you?" I clutched onto his arm as we walked. </p><p>"Perfect," He kissed the side of my head. "Thank you for being my date tonight, you looked incredible."</p><p>"As did you." </p><p>"My feelings for you seem to grow with everyday, Evelyn. They grow stronger every time I see you, or wrap my arms around you, or the more I kiss you." </p><p>I smiled up at him as we stopped in the middle of the bridge. Cedric's hands went to my waist as he smiled. </p><p>"I fancy you, a lot." </p><p>"You know I feel the same way." I whispered, pressing my lips against his. </p><p>Cedric pulled me closer, pressing my small body against his tall build. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and flicked it against mine. </p><p>*****</p><p>"Are you going to fucking back talk me again?" Draco growled as he shut the door behind us, letting go of my arm. "Get on the bed. Now." </p><p>I met his dark eyes before I slowly backed up, my legs hitting the backboard of the bed. </p><p>He reached for his dark green and white striped tie, with one hand he pulled it loose. "Are you going to back talk me again?" </p><p>I nodded my head, biting my lip. </p><p>Draco pulled his tie off and slowly unbuttoned his white shirt. "You should know better by now." </p><p>He took another step closer to me, he was now right in front of me, staring down at me. He brought his hand up to my chin and gripped it, tilting it up towards him. </p><p>"What are you going to do?" I whispered. </p><p>He ran his tongue along his bottom lip and roughly pulled my body closer to his. "Get on the bed now, Snape." </p><p>When I didn't listen to him, he pushed me back against the bed. He climbed onto the bed and stood over me, on his knees. His fingers curled under the hem of my top and slipped it up my body.</p><p>"You're going to be a good girl." He leaned down and held my arms above my head, tying them together with his tie. </p><p>I brought the bottom of my lip between my teeth. </p><p>Draco finished unbuttoning his shirt with his long fingers, slipping it off his shoulder. He hands went down to his trousers and unzipped them. </p><p>His hands went to my skirt, sliding it down my body. I lifted my arms, trying to help take his trousers off. </p><p>He roughly slammed by arms above my head. "I told you to be a good girl." One of his long fingers trailed down my arm, to my face. His touch sent chills through my body. </p><p>He swiped his thumb across my bottom lip before roughly pressing his lips against mine, still holding my arms with one hand. </p><p>I moved my lips against his as his free hand traveled down my chests, my stomach and finally to the hem of my lacy black panties. His fingers dipped into my panties, pulling them down my legs and threw them to the floor. </p><p>Draco slipped his fingers between my folds, his thumb pressing against my clit. </p><p>I let out a loud moan as his thumb circled around my clit. Pleasure irrupted through my body, as he applied more pressure. </p><p>I tilted my head back as he slipped a finger inside of me, pumping it against my walls. He inserted a second finger as my moans filled the room. </p><p>"You're so wet," Draco smirked. </p><p>He pumped his fingers faster. "Draco," I groaned. </p><p>He pumped faster and pressed his thumb against my clit, circling it around. </p><p>The intense ball of pleasure kept building in my stomach until his fingers suddenly disappeared. </p><p>"Draco," I let out a whine. </p><p>"What?" He smirked. </p><p>"You know what, Asshole." I reached my hands down to grab his, only to have him slam my arms above my head. </p><p>"Tell me what you want, Snape." He looked down at me, his eyes burning into mine. </p><p>"I want you. I want you, Draco. Inside of me." </p><p>"Fuck," He swore. </p><p>"I can tell you want that too," My eyes drifted to his erection. </p><p>He let go of my hands, getting off the bed. He slid his black trousers down his legs, and was left his his black boxers. His erection pressing against the black fabric. </p><p>"Please." </p><p>Draco's pale fingers played with his waist band before slipping them down his legs, allowing his erection to spring free. </p><p>I gulped as I looked at his hard cock. </p><p>He climbed back on the bed, kneeling over my body. </p><p>He leaned down, positioning himself into my entrance before slowly thrusting into me. </p><p>I let out a moan as I squeezed my eyes closed. He groaned as he pushed further into me. </p><p>He placed a gentle kissed on my collar bone, picking up his speed. </p><p>Instantly I wrapped my legs around his waist, Draco gripped onto my hips, thrusting harder against my walls. </p><p>The pleasure he was causing me was incredible, breath taking.</p><p>"Fuck, you're so tight." Draco breathed against my neck. </p><p>I rolled my hips against his, causing him to curse. </p><p>His lips moved against mine, slipping his tongue into my mouth. His tongue flicked against mine. </p><p>He moved his lips down to my neck, leaving a trail of rough kisses. He sucked on my neck as his thrusts became harder and faster. </p><p>I moaned, squeezing my legs tighter. Draco let out a moan against my neck, digging his fingertips into my hips. </p><p>The deep knot in my stomach continued to ball as he thrusted his hard cock into me, he felt incredible and caused me so much pleasure. </p><p>"Draco," I moaned as I tightened around him. </p><p>He moved his hand to grip the headboard. "I'm so close, Snape." </p><p>I rolled my hips against his before my knot grew too intense, my legs turning to jelly as I came. </p><p>I groaned just as Draco did with one last thrust. He collapsed on top of me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter Eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>  ~I do edit the chapters a bit before I post them, I started editing them better after the first couple chapters. Once I've completed the book, I'll edit it completely! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         Last night was the first time I had dreamed about actually having sex with Malfoy. My dream made me wonder if having sex with him would really be like that? Would I feel the same way? </p><p>Would Cedric make me feel like that? </p><p>There were many questions I had, many questions I had no one to ask about. </p><p>Today I wanted to avoid Cedric, but I had to give him his Christmas gift. He would think something was off if I avoided him, I had no other choice. </p><p>It wasn't long before I was in the great hall, looking for Cedric. I searched the room for Cedric until I found him sitting at the end of the Hufflepuff table alone. </p><p>I let out a breath before going over to him. Cedric looked up with a smile. "Hi."</p><p>"Hi," I sat across from him, clutching his gift against my chest. "I have your gift." </p><p>Cedric smiled. "You didn't need to get me anything."</p><p>I slid his gift over to him and watched him tear open the parchment. </p><p>His face lit up as he held the black and yellow sweater up. His name and quidditch number on the back. </p><p>"Look on the sleeves." I said quietly. </p><p>He gave me an adorable goofy smile before looking at the right sleeve. "An E?" He looked over at the left one. "And S." </p><p>"My initials." </p><p>His smile widened, "I love it." He set it down before leaning across the table and kissing me. </p><p>I kissed him back, "What are you doing today?" </p><p>"I'm not too sure, some of my friends wanted to hang out." </p><p>"You should hang out with them." </p><p>"You're sure? You don't want to do anything today?" </p><p>"No, go hang out with your friends." I told him, smiling. </p><p>Cedric's smile spread across his lips before getting up and kissing my forehead. "I'll see you later?" </p><p>I nodded before he walked out. </p><p>A sigh of relief left me once he was out of my sight. There was very few people I had to worry about now, if I could have minimal contact with Malfoy, that would be ideal. </p><p>"Evelyn," Hermione said, suddenly in front of me. </p><p>"Morning," I gave her a look. Immediately, I could tell something had happened.</p><p>"I need to speak to you." She brought out her wand, saying a spell before my winter jacket was on me. </p><p>She grabbed my arm and tugged me outside, towards the covered bridge. </p><p>"Hermione, what is going on?" </p><p>She looked behind us before stepping onto the bridge. "Something happened last night."</p><p>"Did someone hurt you?" I grew concerned quickly. </p><p>"What? No, no. No one hurt me, Evelyn." </p><p>"What's the meaning of this then?" I asked, holding up my winter jacket. </p><p>Hermione looked out of the bridge and sighed. "Fred and I...We kissed last night." </p><p>"You and Fred?" I could feel my eyes widen in surprise and shock. "Kissed?"</p><p>It wasn't all that unbelievable for them to have kissed, Fred and George were both very attractive. They both seemed to have an interest in Hermione, Fred more than George.</p><p>"Yes." She ran a hand through her curly hair.</p><p>"Did you enjoy it?" </p><p>"Did I enjoy it? What? W-W-" </p><p>"It's okay, Hermione." I reached out my hand and touched her arm. "Sometimes we enjoy things we shouldn't." </p><p>"He's my best friends brother." </p><p>"Hermione, it doesn't matter what Ron thinks- or what he wants when it comes to your happiness. I understand you don't want to hurt him, but he's never confessed feelings for you, and you can't alter your life because he's sensitive. If you like Fred, you like him." </p><p>"We could never work, Evelyn." Hermione sniffled. "My friendship with Ron is too important." </p><p>"That sacrifice is worth making, one day he will get over it. You can't sacrifice everything for everyone else," </p><p>"Fred doesn't even like me. It was some dumb kiss, Evelyn." </p><p>"Herm-"</p><p>"I'm sorry, I should not have brought it up." </p><p>"No, you can tell me anything." I gave her a small smile. "At least consider my advice." </p><p>She studied my face for a moment before slowly nodding. </p><p>"How did it feel kissing him?" I pressed her. </p><p>A tiny smile crept up on her lips. "It was magical, breath taking. I felt...I felt little sparks between us." </p><p>It was clear she had a crush on Fred, even more clear that she felt a connection between them. </p><p>"He's so tall, he was hunched over to kiss me. His height is...rather attractive." Pink spread across her cheeks as her smile spread. </p><p>"You fancy him." I said quietly. </p><p>"That's ridiculous, I have to go now." </p><p>I held back my giggle as I nodded, watching Hermione head back to the castle. </p><p>Hermione and Fred would make quite a cute couple really, he's older, tall, and attractive. I feel as if their personalities would balance each other out, Fred being goofy and childish while Hermione had a more serious nature to her. </p><p>Maybe I could speak to Fred, know where his head was at. Maybe he would accidentally tell me something more. </p><p>I quickly headed back to the castle to look for Fred, obviously he would be with George. Most likely eating with him. </p><p>I brought out my wand, using it to remove my jacket. </p><p>I slipped it back into my pocket before heading into the great hall, searching for Fred. </p><p>After a few seconds, I finally spotted him with George, Harry and Ron.</p><p>I walked down to where they were and stopped in front of the bench. "Fred, could I have a word?" </p><p>Fred looked up at me with a questioning look. "I suppose." He pushed himself up from the table and followed me out of the hall. </p><p>"If this is about finding a wa-" </p><p>"No, it's about Hermione." I cut him off. </p><p>"Hermione?" He leaned against the stone wall and crossed his arms over his chest. </p><p>"I've seen the way you look at her, you know. The way you always watch her from afar, the way your voice softens whenever you talk to her. You fancy her." </p><p>"Well isn't someone a bit too invested in what I do." </p><p>"You fancy her, Fred." </p><p>"Seriously, Evelyn, she's family." Fred chuckled. </p><p>"Come on, it's clear to me. If you admit it, I might just be able to help you." </p><p>"Help me? I don't need help with anything, Darling. Certainly not with girls for that matter." </p><p>"Hermione's different though, she makes you all nervous, doesn't she?" </p><p>"You're not going to let this go, are you?" He questioned. </p><p>"No," I shook my head. </p><p>"I hope you like being disappointed, Evelyn. You've thinking too much into nothing." </p><p>"What if she felt the same as you do?" </p><p>"There's no feelings here," He pushed himself off the wall. "Sounds like you may need to find a new way to occupy your time." </p><p>"Fred-" </p><p>"Find someone else to play matchmaker with, Darling." He told me before turning into the great hall. </p><p>I let out a sigh and ran my hand through my hair. </p><p>"Playing matchmaker, Snape? Obviously you aren't very good at it." The annoying voice of Pansy said. </p><p>I turned to find her with a smirk spread across her lips. </p><p>"Fuck off." I mumbled. </p><p>"Aw, you've hurt me, Love." Pansy rolled her eyes. "You know nothing about trying to get someone together." </p><p>"And you?" I scoffed. </p><p>She raised her perfectly sculpted brow. "Obviously more than you do, you don't just go up to a lad and tell him he has feelings for a girl. Even if he does, that'll make him not want to tell you even more." </p><p>"You don't know anything-" </p><p>"I certainly do, Snape. May I remind you, any guy I want, I have. If I wanted one of those Weasley boys," Her face twisted with disgust, "I could have one." </p><p>"How? How could you ever convince one of them to go out with," I paused, looking her up and down, "you." </p><p>"All men want sex, Evelyn. When it's there, it's hard to turn it down. Boys here are especially easy, they're stuck here for over half a year with more rules than they would have at home possibly. When a girl offers them sex, meaningless sex, they'll take it." </p><p>I crossed my arms. </p><p>"Example, Draco, Blaise, and Theodore. I can promise you those Weasley's would take it too, even Potter." </p><p>"You're wrong, Pansy. They wouldn't ever fuck you, ever fuck Slytherin trash." </p><p>Pansy let out a laugh, stepping closer to me. "Remember you're Slytherin trash too." She spat at me before storming off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter Nineteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>             Avoiding Cedric the last few days was easier than I had expected, I stayed in the Slytherin quarters most of the time or hung out with Harry, Hermione and Ron. </p><p>The first day had been the hardest, while I wanted to see him, I needed a break. There was absolutely no way I could tell him about the dreams I had been having, the sex dreams about someone other than him.</p><p>The second day got a little easier when Hermione told Cedric I had a bloody awful migraine. </p><p>The third, forth and fifth days were the easiest, I read for those three days and visited my father. </p><p>The time away from everyone gave me time to think and reflect. It had been such an insane year already, from the tournament, to becoming friends with Harry Potter, to becoming Cedric's girlfriend and all the unwanted drama with Draco.</p><p>I was starting to become a different person, who I was at Ilvermorny was different than who I was here. </p><p>It was January first, I knew I couldn't avoid Cedric for much longer considering it was my birthday tomorrow. </p><p>After showering and dressing myself, I met everyone in the great hall. I sat across from Harry and Ron, beside Hermione just before someone gently touched my shoulder. </p><p>Turning my head, looking up, I seen Cedric. "Hey."</p><p>"Are you alright, Evelyn?" </p><p>"Much better now, it took so long to get rid of." I sighed. </p><p>A small smile curled on his lips, "I'm glad you're feeling better. I had become worried about you." </p><p>"I'm perfectly alright now." </p><p>"Could I have a minute with you?" </p><p>I looked at Hermione before going to the hall with Cedric. </p><p>"Your sure you're alright?" He asked with his hand resting on my arm. </p><p>I gave him a nod, trying to force a smile. "I'm sure, Ced." </p><p>"It's just I haven't seen you in a few days, not even during New Years Eve." A concerned look passed his face. </p><p>"I truly wasn't feeling well, Cedric. It was just a migraine." I reassured him. </p><p>"Promise you're well now?" </p><p>I gave him a small smile. "I'm fine." </p><p>Satisfied with my answer, he nodded and kissed my cheek. "Your birthday is tomorrow." </p><p>"It is." I smiled more. </p><p>"Do you have anything planned?" </p><p>I shook my head. "I'll spend a couple hours with my father, that's it." </p><p>"I have a surprise for you, after dinner." Cedric gently squeezed my arm. </p><p>"Do you?" </p><p>"I do, one I think you'll really like." He moved his large hand down my arm and grasped my tiny hand in his, lacing our fingers together. "I promise you'll like it." </p><p>"I better Diggory." A grin spread on my lips as I looked up at him. </p><p>"Do you still want to have sex tomorrow night?" His voice dropped to a whisper as students passed us to get into the great hall. </p><p>My eyes met his, as I nodded. "I do." At least I think I did, it's not like losing my virginity really mattered to me. It wasn't something huge, I just was afraid of what he might think after it all. Would he still want to be with me if I wasn't a virgin anymore? Would he like my body? He had never seen it fully naked. </p><p>Cedric kissed my forehead. "You can always change your mind," </p><p>"I know." </p><p>"I have a few things to do, I'll see you later, Love." </p><p>I rose on my tip toes and placed a kiss on his soft, plump lips. </p><p>Cedric smiled into the kiss before kissing me back. "I'll see you later." </p><p>I nodded, watching him walk away from me. My feelings for him seemed to grow more and more with each day, he was sweet and understanding. He was upset that I didn't see him for a few days, he was understanding about the situation. Or at least what I had told him. </p><p>He was the perfect partner while I was going around kissing Malfoy at the Yule Ball. While I was having sex dreams about Malfoy instead of him. </p><p>Guilt always seemed to fill me when I thought of Cedric, he deserved better. Much better, </p><p>*****</p><p>It was fairly early in morning when I met with my father in his office, he had requested I joined him for breakfast. </p><p>"Father," I said, entering his office. I walked in and found that his desk was clean for the first time. </p><p>"Evelyn," I heard him say as he came into my view. </p><p>I smiled at him. </p><p>"Happy Birthday," He said with the smallest smile on his lips. </p><p>"Thank you, Father." I smiled more as I wrapped my arms around him. </p><p>His arms tightened around me as he kissed the top of my head. "Sit, Ev." </p><p>I slowly pulled away from him before sitting at his desk. </p><p>I watched my father bring his wand out from his dark robes and wave it over the table, all my favourite breakfast foods appeared in front of me.</p><p>He put his wand away before sitting with me. "What are you doing today?" </p><p>"I'm doing a few things with my friends and Cedric." I told him before taking a bite of my buttered toast. "I wanted to go on a walk today. There's fresh snow suitable for walking," </p><p>"The weather seems to be in your favour each year on your birthday." </p><p>"It's rather nice." I smiled before cutting my egg open. </p><p>"I have your gifts." My father said, sipping from his tea. I looked over at him before he slid a wrapped gift my way. </p><p>I took it before unwrapping it from its parchment, a smile spread across my lips as I stared at down at the two books. It was first editions of my favourite muggle books. I couldn't believe he had gotten these for me, they were in incredible shape for being so old. I ran my finger over the gold engraved title. </p><p>"Thank you," I smiled before hugging my father. "These must have been-" </p><p>"Price is no matter. Accept the gifts, Love." </p><p>I nodded and held them close to me. I was in love with them, they were beautiful and held history of its own. </p><p>"I have another." He place a tiny wrapped box in front of me. </p><p>I looked at him before carefully opening it to find two new charms for my bracelet. One was an S and the other was a C.</p><p>"S for Snape since you have the E for Evelyn, and C for your boyfriend." He rolled his dark eyes as he said the last part. </p><p>"They're beautiful," I hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much." </p><p>"Happy Birthday, Evie." He kissed the side of my head before releasing me. "I'm pleased you like it." </p><p>"I love them." I told him before hooking the new charms onto my bracelet. "Thank you for all of this." </p><p>"Will I see you tonight?"</p><p>"Could we meet a bit earlier? I have plans with Cedric." </p><p>"What sort of plans?" My father questioned, raising a brow. </p><p>"We're just going to hang out, it's a surprise." </p><p>"Mhm. Fine." </p><p>"Thank you." I kissed his cheek. "Do you need help cleaning up?" </p><p>"No, go on." </p><p>"Thank you for everything." I hugged him quickly before leaving his office. </p><p>I dropped my books off in my room before going to find my friends. </p><p>A hand gripped my arm from behind, causing me to jump. </p><p>"Hey, it's just me." Cedric said. </p><p>I turned around and smiled up at him. "You scared me." </p><p>"I'm sorry." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Happy Birthday." </p><p>"Thank you." I smiled more. </p><p>"Where are you off to?" Cedric slid his arm around my waist and led me toward the great hall. </p><p>"You already know, obviously."</p><p>He chuckled. "I'm sure they're all waiting for you." </p><p>"Maybe." As soon as we walked in, I spotted Hermione waving me over to them. </p><p>My smile widened as we headed over to them. </p><p>"Happy Birthday!" Her and Ginny said. </p><p>"Thank you." I giggled. </p><p>Hermione held out a plate with a small cake on it that said 'Happy Birthday'.</p><p>"It's vanilla." Ginny smiled. </p><p>"Thank you, really." </p><p>Hermione waved her wand over the cake, along with a spell,  and a few lit candles appeared. "Make a wish." </p><p>I smiled more before closing my eyes and blowing out the lit candles. </p><p>We all had some cake before I got ready to go on a walk with Cedric since the other had a few things to do. </p><p>Cedric wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked along the snowy path, the trees were covered in a fresh coat of snow as snow continued to fall. </p><p>"I'm thrilled for tonight." Cedric said. </p><p>A small smile curled on my lips. "So am I." </p><p>Cedric stopped walking and turned to face me. "I have something I want to say." </p><p>My brows moved together in a concerned manner, I was worried about what he might say. Did he know about Malfoy and I snogging? "Okay." I breathed. </p><p>"You're beyond brilliant and beautiful, Evelyn. I enjoy spending time with you and being around you, you're full of life and happiness. I've enjoyed these past few months becoming your friend then becoming your boyfriend, it's been nothing but incredible." Cedric smiled down at me, taking my hands in his. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you, I'm in love with you, Evelyn." </p><p>Cedric was in love with me. He loved me, of course he did- he was my boyfriend after all. </p><p>I gave him a small smile before responding, "I love you too." </p><p>Cedric's smile morphed into a wild grin before wrapping his arms around my waist, picking me up and twirling me around. </p><p>I let out a laugh as everything was pinning around me, my vision becoming blurry. "Put me down!" I giggled. </p><p>Cedric let out a chuckle before setting me back on the ground and pressing his cold lips against mine. </p><p>It was moments like this that I knew I couldn't tell him about Malfoy. It would break his heart more than not knowing, it was a dumb kiss that wouldn't happen again. I wouldn't allow it to happen again.</p><p>I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers through his hair. </p><p>Cedric pulled away slightly, his hot breath against my lips. "Do you want to head back to the castle?" </p><p>I nodded with a smile glued to my lips. "I have a couple things I want to do." </p><p>"Alright." Cedric took my hand in his before we head back to the castle. </p><p>We headed our separate ways and agreed on a time to meet. </p><p>Since my room was a loud place at the moment with Pansy and her friends, I decided to find a different place to write to Grace. </p><p>During my time of avoiding Cedric, I discovered the Astronomy tower was a good place to be alone. There was rarely anyone up there. </p><p>I headed up there with parchment and a quill, along with a sweater since it would most likely be cold up there. </p><p>When I arrived to the top, there was no one there. I sat down against a wall and brought out Grace's letter. </p><p>Evelyn, </p><p>By the time this arrives it'll be very close to your birthday, maybe even on your birthday. I just wanted to say Happy Birthday! I hope you have the most wonderful day, I was I was a ale to celebrate with you. I do miss you a lot and wish you were here.</p><p>I'm certain you looked stunning at the ball, did Cedric end up asking you to be his date? I swear he better have. Do send a photo if you have one, I'd love to see your dress. </p><p>How have you been? Anything worth telling? I do hope Cedric is treating you well still. Remember you do not have be Intimate with him if you do not truly wish to be. Don't rush things to please him. </p><p>I do miss you, Evelyn, I hope we can see each other during the summer holiday. Tell me everything worth telling in your next letter. Have an extraordinary birthday!</p><p>-Grace.</p><p>I smiled at her letter, Grace did have wise words. I knew I wanted to be intimate with Cedric, to have sex with him. It was what we both wanted. </p><p>I laid my piece of parchment flat on the wooden floor before dipping the tip of my quill in the pot of dark ink. </p><p>Grace, </p><p>Thank you for the birthday wish, I've had one incredible birthday so far. I started to day off with breakfast with my father, then I enjoyed cake with Cedric and some of my friends. After Cedric and I went for a walk in the snow, and he told me he loved me, Grace. He said he loved me, that he was in love with me. </p><p>It's crazy, isn't it? To think that Cedric loved me,  Cedric was in love with me. I wish more than anything that you could be here to meet him, I believe you'd like him. </p><p>During the Yule Ball, Cedric had left to retrieve his wand and I went to find him after awhile but, I found Draco instead. Draco and I kissed, well a little more than kissed. He had me pressed against the wall while he kissed me, and I just let it happen. I've cheated on Cedric, Grace, the boy who has shown nothing but kindness to me. After we kissed Draco proceeded to tell me I was easy. </p><p>I understand it's my own fault of course. I'm so torn over the situation, I have strong feelings for Cedric and I don't want to hurt him if I tell him. Maybe it would be best to keep this a secret? </p><p>Thank you for the birthday wish. I'll write you another letter after tonight to tell you about tonight's events. </p><p>I miss you. </p><p>-Evelyn. </p><p>I let out a sigh before folding the letter up. I made things harder for myself then they needed to be. </p><p>*****</p><p>"You look beautiful," Cedric told me with a smile on his face. </p><p>He leaned down and kissed my cheek before handing me a beautiful bundle of colourful daisies. </p><p>"Thank you, Ced. They're beautiful." I told him before inhaling their soft floral scent.</p><p>He took my hand, leading me over to a blanket that was laid on the stone floor of the corridor surrounding one of the courtyards. </p><p>Cedric sat us down before opening up the picnic basket and taking out my favourite dishes. </p><p>"This is incredible." I smiled. </p><p>"I'm glad you like it." He handed me a plate before we started eating. </p><p>I eat a couple pieces of fruit before leaning over kissing Cedric. </p><p>Cedric placed his hand on my waist before kissing me back. His lips tasted of sweet strawberries. </p><p>"I want to, Ced. I want to now." I breathed against his lips. </p><p>"You know we can't do that here, Love." He chuckled. "You should eat more." </p><p>"Please." I pulled away slightly to look up at him with big, hopeful eyes. </p><p>"Very well." He quickly packed up the basket. </p><p>He took my hand and led me down the corridors as night fell. </p><p>When we arrived in the trophy room, Cedric laid down the blanket we had been using before. </p><p>I smiled at him before sitting down on it with him. </p><p>"You know we don't have to-" </p><p>"Shh," I cut him off by smashing my lips against his. </p><p>I moved my lips against his as I slid my hand under his shirt. Cedric's lips moved against mine as he played with the hem of my shirt before pulling it up over my head. </p><p>Cedric looked at my black lace bra with a smile before unbuttoning my jeans. </p><p>I kept my eyes on him as I was soon left in my underwear. </p><p>"You are beautiful." He said before gently placing his lips on my neck, using his cool fingers to slid my bra straps down my arms. </p><p>I let out a moan as he began to suck on my neck. </p><p>Cedric unhooked my bra within a few minutes and cupped my breasts gently, moving his lips down my body. </p><p>I let out another moan as he trailed his soft lips down my stomach. </p><p>Cedric's eyes locked with mine before he slipped his long fingers into my panties, his thumb pressing against my clit. </p><p>I arched my back a little, my moans grew louder as he rubbed his thumb in a circular motion. He inserted a finger inside of me, making me let out a sharp breath. </p><p>He pumped his finger against my walls before adding a second one. </p><p>"You're wet for me," Cedric breathed against my lips before covering mine with his. </p><p>He pumped his finger against my walls faster as I moaned into his mouth. Cedric's long fingers curled  before he slowly took them out. </p><p>I let out a whimper before he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean. </p><p>"Are you sure?" He asked as he pulled down his trousers, exposing his underwear. </p><p>"Yes, I took the contraception potion." </p><p>Cedric nodded before he slowly pulled down his boxers, his hard cock springing free. </p><p>I gulped as I looked at his long cock, it looked much bigger than I remember. Possibly because I was increasingly more nervous than I had been before. </p><p>Cedric moved on top of me and positioned himself at my entrance. "We can stop at anytime, just tell me." </p><p>I nodded at his words. Surely it couldn't be that bad. </p><p>"You're sure?" </p><p>"I swear, Cedric, ask me one more time." </p><p>"I just want to make sure you are certain." He said. </p><p>"I am." I leaned up and pressed my lips against his. </p><p>He gently pushed his tip into my entrance, making me groan at the new sensation. </p><p>He thrusted himself in slowly as I gripped onto his arm. Cedric thrusted gently and slowly as dull pain filled me. </p><p>I focused on kissing him as my free hand grasped tightly onto the soft blanket. </p><p>Cedric thrusted a little faster as the dull pain was numbing and turning into pleasure. "You're so fucking tight," He let out sharply. </p><p>I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer. He gripped a handful of my dark hair as he moaned into my mouth. </p><p>The pain was soon gone as pleasure consumed me. "Harder," I begged him, my hands now tangled in his hair. </p><p>He picked up his speed, pushing his throbbing cock against my walls. </p><p>"Ced," I moaned, arching my back. </p><p>"You feel so good, Evelyn." He moved his lips down to my neck and sucked on my neck while he thrusted inside of me. </p><p>I gripped his hair as the pleasure in my stomach continued to build up. My legs started to feel weak as his movement increased. </p><p>I let out a loud moan as the knot of pleasure came undone. </p><p>Cedric soon collapsed on top of me, panting. Within a minute he rolled off of me, wrapping his arm around me. </p><p>That was incredible, I couldn't help but smile to myself. It was better than I had imagined. The pain didn't last too long, it was more enjoyable than it was painful. </p><p>"How was that?" Cedric breathed. </p><p>I turned to face him with a smile. "Unbelievable." </p><p>He smiled before pecking my lips. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." </p><p>"Did you?" I asked, feeling heat crawl it's way up my neck. </p><p>"Of course I did." He smiled. </p><p>We laid there for awhile until we dressed ourselves and he walked me to my dorm. </p><p>"Thank you for tonight, for everything." I stood on my tip toes and kissed him.</p><p>Cedric kissed me back with a smile. "Happy Birthday." </p><p>"I love you." I whispered. </p><p>"I love you too," His smile grew. "Goodnight, Evelyn." </p><p>"Goodnight, Cedric." I smiled before going up to my room. </p><p>I couldn't have been anymore happy, I had the most remarkable birthday. It was filled with many surprises, from the 'I love you' to how mind blowing sex was. </p><p>My smile only grew when I seen a bouquet of beautiful red roses sitting on my bed. I picked them up and inhaled their sweet scent. I looked for a card on them but couldn't find them, of course they had to be from Cedric. They were marvellous.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter Twenty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                "I heard it was someone's birthday yesterday." Blaise said as he lazily flopped next to me on the couch.</p><p>"Where did you here that?" I demanded. </p><p>"Hush, I have a gift for you. Hold out your hand." </p><p>I gave Blaise a look before holding out my hand. He said a spell with his wand before a small purple box appeared in my hand. I looked closer at it and a smile formed on my face when I realized it was a chocolate frog. </p><p>"Thank you, Blaise." </p><p>He smiled. "Happy Late Birthday, Evelyn." </p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"What did you do for your birthday?"</p><p>"Spent time with my friends and Cedric." I closed my book and set it on the table. </p><p>"I'm hurt you didn't bother to ask me to hang out with you." </p><p>I turned to look at him, holding a giggle back. "Would you really want to hang out with Potter?" </p><p>"Do you even realize that I have feelings? Of course I want to hang out with Potter." Blaise rolled his dark eyes before we both bursted into laughter.</p><p>"Next time I'll make sure to invite you to our gathering." I rolled my eyes with a smile. </p><p>"Good, I like to be included." </p><p>"I'm sure you do. Maybe you should go have a threesome with Malfoy and Nott." A smirk played on my lips. </p><p>"Woah." Blaise held his hands up. "I admit I like being included, but not included in that." He scrunched up his nose. </p><p>"I'm sure. I think you're just jealous they've never asked you to join them." </p><p>"Jealous? Trust me, Sweetheart, I am not jealous. If any of us were gay, we all know they'd want me." </p><p>"Keep telling yourself that, Zabini." I grinned. </p><p>"What did you get for your birthday?" Blaise leaned back against the couch. </p><p>"A couple books and bracelet charms from my father." I held up my right arm that had my charm bracelet. "An incredible cake from my friends, a surprise picnic, daisies and the most beautiful red roses from Cedric." My smile was thick through my voice. Cedric's roses were so beautiful, they were some of the most beautiful flowers I've ever seen. </p><p>"Mm, Diggory doesn't seem like a rose kind of guy." </p><p>I shot him a look. "He is, and they're stunning."</p><p>"You seem different." Blaise pointed out. "Not a bad different- more of an interesting different." </p><p>"Interesting different, huh?" I raised a brow at him, I didn't feel different. I knew I was happy, really happy. "I'm just happy." </p><p>"Happy, many long to be happy and only convince themselves they are." </p><p>"Interesting words, Zabini." I squinted my eyes at him.  </p><p>"On the rare occasion I do speak intelligent words."</p><p>"Mhm." I giggled.   </p><p>"Any plans for today?" </p><p>"I think I'll be going to see Cedric later, do you have any plans today?" I asked</p><p>"Not yet, did you want to go for a walk later?" </p><p>"Sure," I smiled at him. "I'm going to go see Cedric, see you in a bit." </p><p>Blaise nodded as I made my way out of the common room in search of Cedric.   </p><p>Last night was incredible, absolutely mind blowing. The only thing I would have changed was being in his arms. I hoped Hermione or the twins would be able to figure out away so that I can go to other houses. </p><p> At least in the summer Cedric and I would be able to share a bed, a real bed. I just wanted to have his arms wrapped around me, his long pale fingers running through my hair. </p><p>Only a few months left until we would actually be able to do that. The thought of that brought a smile to my face. </p><p>I walked down the halls until I seen Cedric talking to someone. Not just anyone, it was a girl. </p><p>It didn't bother me until I seen her hand on his upper arm, a smile bright on her face and a giggle after everything he said. </p><p>I wasn't upset, I was hurt. He could have very well removed her hand from his arm, but he didn't. I knew if I went over to him that I would say something I would regret. </p><p>At the moment, it was easier to leave the situation alone for now. </p><p>I turned on my heels and started to walk back the way I came from. </p><p>As soon as I turned the corner, emotions overcame me. Tears began to poor down my face. </p><p>It wasn't a big deal, I had just became emotional. </p><p>I wiped the away even though they kept coming. I wasn't watching where I was going when I bumped into someone. </p><p>"Blood hell! Watch where you're going," They hissed. </p><p>I looked up and found Draco staring down at me. </p><p>"Snape," His expression softened. </p><p>"I'm sorry," I sniffled and rubbed at my eyes. My throat felt scratchy and dry from crying, I just wanted to go back to my room. An interaction with Malfoy was the last thing that I wanted.</p><p>"What happened?" From a moment, I swear I could hear concern in his voice.</p><p>"Nothing, I'm fine." </p><p>"What happened?" He asked again, this time more aggressive. His hand had a grip on my arm that was growing stronger.</p><p>"I-I seen a girl flirting with Cedric and touching him." My voice dropped to a whisper. "He was just allowing it to happen." </p><p>"I'm sure it was nothing, Snape. Seriously." He rolled his eyes. </p><p>"It wasn't just nothing, Malfoy. Just whatever, let me past you." </p><p>"Oh, the reason you must be so upset about it all is because you fucked him." </p><p>I looked up into his dark eyes, "That is none of your business, Malfoy." </p><p>He leaned down a little. "You're only overreacting because you've fucked him, formed a stronger attachment to him." </p><p>"Piss off, seriously." </p><p>He leaned in further, "Like I said," His hot breath against my lips. "He's using you for your cunt." </p><p>I ripped myself out of his grasp and quickly moved away from him. </p><p>He was such a fucking prick, I don't think he was capable of being kind at all. All he did was be unnecessarily rude to me. I was beyond sick of Malfoy. </p><p>The second I stepped foot into the common room, I walked into someone's chest. </p><p>"Woah, Ev." Blaise said. </p><p>"Blaise." I said softly. </p><p>"Hey, what's wrong?" He used his finger to push my chin up so I was looking at him. </p><p>"Cedric." I got out before telling him what had happened, including the part about Malfoy.</p><p>"It's okay, Ev. I promise it's going to be okay." He pulled me close, into a hug before rubbing my back. "Take a breath." </p><p>I took a deep breath before letting it out. "I don't know why I'm so upset about it." </p><p>"It doesn't matter, it's a valid reason to be upset. Cedric shouldn't have let her touch him and Draco's a prick. He may be one of my best friend but that doesn't excuse his behaviour towards you." Blaise let out a sigh and rubbed my back. </p><p>"I'm sorry," I sniffled, pulling away from him a little. </p><p>"Don't be. Are you hungry? Maybe some chocolate would make you feel better." </p><p>"No, I don't want anything to eat." I wrap my arms around myself, taking another deep breath in. </p><p>"I can hit Malfoy for you."</p><p>I looked up at him before bursting into giggles. "Hit him?" </p><p>Blaise rubbed the back of his neck with a smile. "If it'll make you feel better. You are one of my close friends." </p><p>"How close? Do you like me better than Malfoy?" </p><p>Blaise let out a chuckle. "I like you a little more. He's an asshole most of the time." </p><p>"You got that right, Zabini." Theodore said, passing by us. </p><p>"He's both of yours friends." I reminded them. </p><p>"Doesn't mean he's not a royal prick." Theodore rolled his eyes.</p><p>"He's right,"</p><p>*****</p><p>It wasn't long before Blaise and I were walking around the castle, Blaise made me a hot chocolate for our walk, which was incredibly sweet of him. </p><p>"You girls really do get emotional." Blaise laughed. </p><p>I gently smacked his arm. "Can't help it all the time." </p><p>"I suppose you can't. Do you think you'll speak to Cedric about the situation?" </p><p>"I don't know," I answered with a sigh. "It just depends." </p><p>"As much as he is unlikable, I'm sure he didn't see the situation as her flirting. Just being overly friendly. If it was a Beauxbatons, they tend to be very friendly."</p><p>"I don't know." I ran my fingers through my hair. </p><p>Blaise led me around the castle and made some dumb jokes that he was convinced would make me feel better. </p><p>They did a little bit, but only because he was trying so hard. Blaise was a good friend, today made me realize I want to become closer with him. He's been incredibly kind. </p><p>"Tomorrow you should speak with Cedric." Blaise said in a low voice. "Don't bottle up your feelings." </p><p>I nodded before stopping in my tracks when we turned the corner. Draco and my Father were talking in hushed voices. </p><p>My father's head snapped towards us and crossed his arms over his chest. "The both of you should be in your house." He said in a harsh tone. </p><p>I gave my father a look before he shoved Draco towards us. "Off to your house. Now." </p><p>I rolled my eyes and turned around, still holding onto Blaise's arm. </p><p>Draco caught up to us and walked next to Blaise. </p><p>"What was that about?" Blaise asked with curiosity. </p><p>"Nothing," Malfoy mumbled. "Just some bullshit, as usual." </p><p>I looked towards Malfoy and found his dark eyes staring back at me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter Twenty One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            I quickly looked away and zoned out from Blaise and Malfoy's conversation. </p><p>My father seemed more moody than usual when he told us to go to our house. Possibly Draco had told him something he didn't like. </p><p>Did he tell him about Cedric? Did he tell him I slept with Cedric? Draco had no right to go to my father about anything involving me. I wish he didn't talk to my father at all. </p><p>I hated that my father was close with his family, it was bloody stupid. Draco wasn't a good person at all, he didn't deserve my fathers attention. </p><p>I should go see Hermione, she would be able to make me feel better. Her kind, intelligent words had a way to make anyone feel better, I was grateful she was one of my best friends. She's been an amazing friend to me, I was so grateful for her.</p><p>I looked over at the boys to them still talking before I quickly let go of Blaise's arm and headed down the hall. </p><p>"Evelyn! Come back here!" Blaise called. </p><p>"Your father is already pissed!" Draco said after him. </p><p>I kept walking quickly and turned the corner. It wasn't their responsibility to make sure I arrived back to my dorm, It didn't matter if I had arrived back with them or not.</p><p>Finally, I reached the doors of the library and found Hermione and Fred walking out together. His hand seemed to be on the small of her back as he looked down at her. </p><p>She was flashing him her pearly white teeth in a cute smile. Fred leaned down and kissed her cheek- causing a heated blush to spread across her cheeks. </p><p>He lifted his head to find me watching them. "Hello, Evelyn." </p><p>"Evelyn," Hermione's blush broke out through her face as her eyes darted to the floor. </p><p>"Goodnight, Hermione." Fred said before walking past me. </p><p>"Hermione?" My brows shot up. "What's going on?" </p><p>"Nothing," She lied. </p><p>"Come on, tell me."</p><p>"George and I kissed again." Her finally admitted, while refusing to look at me. </p><p>"That's okay, Mione." I told her and rubbed her back. "It's okay you kissed him." </p><p>"I don't want to speak about him and I right now, Evelyn. You look like somethings wrong." </p><p>"But-" </p><p>"No, tell me what's going on." She cut me off before we started walking towards the Griffyndor common room. </p><p>I sighed. "Cedric and I- We...We had sex." I stumbled over my words before finally getting them out.</p><p>"Last night? Are you serious? How was it?" </p><p>"It was good, amazing actually. But this morning when I went to find him some girl was flirting with him and touching his arm." </p><p>"Oh Merlin," She sighed. "It's okay, Evelyn." </p><p>"I'm just emotional." I admitted. </p><p>"It's not unlikely, you did share a very intimate moment with Cedric last night. That can cause many people to be emotional. Has he come to see you at all? To find you?" </p><p>"I've been in my dorm or the common room most of the day." </p><p>"Tomorrow you should speak with him." She told me. "Tell him what you saw maybe, it's better to talk." </p><p>"Blaise said the same thing." </p><p>"Blaise? I didn't realize the two of you were close." Hermione told me and stood at the staircase. </p><p>"We've grown closer, he's not that bad, you know. Malfoy, yes, but Blaise has a kind side he doesn't let many see." </p><p>"I'll take your word for it I suppose." </p><p>"Can we talk about you and Fred? I'm begging." </p><p>"I already said no." </p><p>"Hermione." I pushed. </p><p>"Merlin, fine. We've been sneaking off the past couple nights. Since New Years Eve, actually. We've been sneaking out to snog." </p><p>My eyes went wide as I clutched her pale hands in mine. "Snogging? Is that all?" </p><p>"And groping." Her voice dropped. "It's....It's nice I suppose. He's brilliant, gentle, and thoughtful. Everything we have done has been because I wanted to do it too. He asks many times before he can touch my breasts, he wants to know I am absolutely sure. His respect for me extraordinary." She rambled.</p><p>A small smile spread across my lips. "You sound happy." </p><p>"I feel happy when I'm with Fred, I miss when he's not around most of the time. Without him, things feel odd." </p><p>"You like him, you've developed feelings for him." </p><p>She nodded with a small smile on her lips. "I believe so." </p><p>"Talk to him, I'm serious. I just witnessed the way he looks at you, it's quite adorable actually. He looks at you like you're more than family, more than just his little brothers best friend. He looks at you like you're the most beautiful girl in the world, like he just wants to hold you close to him and protect you from the evils of the world." </p><p>"I want to wait until the years over with. We'll have more time during the summer holiday to figure it out." </p><p>I nodded. "Just do what you feel is best." </p><p>"We should speak in the morning," Hermione sighed. </p><p>"Agreed." I hugged her quickly before saying goodbye. </p><p>I turned the other way, walking away. I didn't want to go back to my dorm and I couldn't wonder the halls incase someone seen me or my father. The best option I had was to go to the astronomy tower. </p><p>Privacy was hard here, there was few places to hide out, few places to be alone in your thoughts. I didn't want to chance running into Draco or Blaise if I went back to my dorm, I didn't want to deal with Malfoy's insulting comments or Blaise trying to make me feel better- Blaise was of course amazing, but I didn't want that right now. </p><p>The crisp cold air hit me as I got up to the tower, the tower was dark with only the moon providing light. </p><p>I went over to the balcony and gripped onto the railing tightly before looking up at the sky. </p><p>I closed my eyes as I enjoyed my moment of peace, it had been awhile since I had a true moment of peace. All I could think about was how much my life has changed in a year, I was where I always wanted to be now, but it wasn't how I thought it would be. </p><p>"Snape."</p><p>My eyes shot open before I quickly turned around to find Malfoy standing a few feet away from me. "What are you doing up here? How did you find me?" </p><p>"I wasn't looking for you," He rolled his eyes. "This is the only peaceful spot in this bloody castle." </p><p>"What were you and my father talking about? He seemed upset." </p><p>"Non of your concern, Snape." He walked out onto the balcony and stood beside me. </p><p>"If it's about me-" </p><p>"Why would I be talking to your father about you?" He scoffed. "Not everything's about you or your pathetic little relationship." </p><p>"It's not pathetic. Cedric and I are in love." </p><p>"In love? Someone who's in love shouldn't be crying about their partner talking to another girl." </p><p>"She was touching him and flirting with him." I looked up at the sky. </p><p>"Was he your first?" Draco asked. </p><p>"What? That's non of your business." I spat at him.</p><p>"Just answer the question." He rolled his eyes. </p><p>"No I'm not answering it, piss off." </p><p>"If he was, you've formed a greater attachment to him. It happens often enough, you know. The attachment is greater because they've taken something from you, they were the first person to see that side of you, to experience you in another way." </p><p>"You sound like you speak from experience."</p><p>He looked at me and started to laugh, "God, no. It happens far less to guys than it does to girls." </p><p>I didn't reply to him, instead I went back into the tower. </p><p>"You realize you're being irrational, right? You're too emotional to be in a relationship that involves sex." Draco followed me. </p><p>I spun around, wanting to slap him. "Everyone gets emotional, Malfoy. They just choose to hide it better than others." </p><p>"You don't have-" </p><p>"My life is far from perfect, you know. You don't make it any easier, you make it worse. My father is an emotionally distant person who has a hard time showing his emotions or his love. My mother is dead- and according to you not actually who my fathers said to be. I may be at the school I've always wanted to be at but I miss my best friend, I miss talking to her and having her here for support. I miss who I used to be before I came here, before I started dating Cedric. I miss when my father used to read to me every night and holding me until I fell asleep. I miss when he would chase me around the backyard, when he used to grow flowers in the palm of my hand. I'm sorry I am having a hard time adjusting to things still, I'm sorry that I miss how my life used to me." My eyes began to water as my throat began to ache, just before I bursted into tears. </p><p>A moment later I felt a pair of arms around me, pulling me close. Draco had pulled me into a hug. </p><p>I laid my head on his chest and cried as his hand went to my hair, stroking it. </p><p>"I'm sorry." He said softly. "My father also isn't the easiest man to live with, your father is much better than mine is."  </p><p>"Dr-" </p><p>"Shh." He said cutting me off. His hand gently moving up and down my back. </p><p>After a couple minutes, I pulled away and looked up at him. </p><p>His icy hair had fallen in his eyes, I reached my hands up and moved it away from his face. </p><p>He leaned down a little before his lips were touching mine. He pulled me closer, my small body pressing against his as his lips moved hungrily against mine. </p><p>I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, parting my mouth open as his tongue slipped inside. </p><p>His tongue flicked against mine, his hands creeping up under my shirt. </p><p>I tangled my fingers in his soft hair, tugging on it gently before I felt his cold hand move up the side of my body, making its way up my breasts before he cupped one with his hand. He gently squeezed it, making me moan into his mouth. </p><p>He squeezed harder before slipping his hand under my bra, his hand now on my bare breast, my nipples hard. </p><p>He used his finger to gently tug on my hard nipple before moving his lips to my neck. </p><p>"Draco," I let out a moan, tipping my head back. </p><p>He lifted my jumper over my head and threw it to the ground before moving his lips down my breasts. </p><p>My hands were rested in his hair, gently tangling through it. </p><p>Draco's lips reached my nipples, taking one in his mouth and sucking on it.</p><p>My moans grew louder as he swirled his tongue around it. Butterflies filled my stomach from his touch and pleasure. </p><p>My hands tugged harder on his hair and he pulled away, slowly biting my nipple.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter Twenty Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco's lips found their way back to mine as his right hand slid down my body, playing with the waist band of my jeans. </p><p>He carefully unzipped my jeans, pulling them down my pale legs. </p><p>Goosebumps rose on my legs as his cool fingertips brushed against them. "You have a fantastic body." Draco whispered before placing a kiss on my lips.</p><p>Butterflies filled my stomach with every kiss, with every touch from him. It felt different, a good different </p><p>Draco's fingers slid into my black panties before he pulled away enough to look at me. </p><p>I gave him a slight nod, figuring he was asking if that was alright. He pressed his lips against mine again before hooking his fingers around the sides of my panties, pulling them down. His fingers trailed up my legs before spreading them, as I let out a sharp breath.</p><p>As he pulled away, I instantly tried to cover my body with my hands. </p><p>Draco's free hand shot to my wrist and gripped it, "Did you not hear what I said before? You have a fantastic body." </p><p>I just looked at him as he moved my hand away. "Do not make me repeat myself again." He pressed his lips against my neck as he pulled my panties down all the way. </p><p>He brushed his thumb against my thigh as it found it's way against my sex. I let out a breath as he pressed his thumb against my clit. </p><p>"Fuck," I moaned, throwing my head back. </p><p>Draco circled his thumb around it, applying more pressure.</p><p>I let out a sharp breath while pleasure spread through my body like wild fire.</p><p>He slowly inserted one of his long pale fingers before pumping it. I gripped onto his arm, throwing my head back with pleasure. </p><p>Another finger was thrusted inside, his fingers pumped inside of my walls. While he thumb stayed on my clit, circling around it. </p><p>"Do you like that?" He whispered in a husky voice. </p><p>"Mm." I mumbled. </p><p>Draco's fingers grew still, as his free hand shot to my face. His fingers gripped on cheeks, "You use words with me." He growled.</p><p>I let out a whine before Draco grabbed my hip and dug his fingers into my skin. "Fucking answer me."</p><p>"Yes, yes I like it, Draco." I huffed. </p><p>A smirk grew on his lips before his fingers started pumping into me harder than before. I gripped onto his arm and moaned his name.</p><p>His thumb rubbed my clit while his fingers moved in and out of me.</p><p>Draco's lips went to my shoulder as he increased his speed. </p><p>"Fuck, Draco." I hissed as the ball of pleasure in my stomach continued to build. </p><p>He kissed my shoulder and started to suck my skin. </p><p>I let out a soft moan before his fingers curled against my walls. He gave a few more thrusts before my legs turned into jelly and I came with a loud moan. </p><p>I let out a breath as Draco pulled his long fingers out, bringing them up to his mouth and licking my come off of them. His eyes burned into mine as he moved his tongue up and down his fingers, sucking my juices off of them. </p><p>Wetness grew between my thighs again just watching him. He licked his lips before his dark eyes met mine. "You taste incredible." </p><p>I looked away from him, "Can I asked you something?" </p><p>"Do I have a choice?" </p><p>A smile almost formed on my lips, "You had said your father isn't the easiest man to live with, what...what does that mean?" I asked carefully. </p><p>Draco's grabbed face again, this time his fingers were digging into my cheeks. "I don't want to speak about my father to you, of all people." </p><p>"To me of all people?" My eyes went wide. "What is that supposed to mean?" </p><p>"It means exactly what I said. Why would I want to speak to you about that?" </p><p>"I didn't mean to upset you, I just thought-"</p><p>"Next time, don't." He cut me off.</p><p>"I'll answer a question of yours." I said in almost a whisper. </p><p>Draco raised one of his brows in interest. "A question of mine? Anything I may want to know?" </p><p>I nodded, coming to regret my words. "I get to ask first."</p><p>Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine, a single question." </p><p>"I want to know your issues with your father." I let out. </p><p>Draco clenched his jaw before he spoke, "He's a cruel man, Snape. His cruel manner makes it uneasy to live with him- to have him as my father." </p><p>"Cru-" I began to ask before he cut me off again. </p><p>"A single question," He held up a finger, "yours has already been asked." </p><p>I nodded in response, maybe if I answered his, I would get to ask another one. </p><p>"Now, I want to know if it was your first time when you slept with Diggory. If you have fucked him." </p><p>I gulped before parting my lips to speak, "Yes, he took my virginity on my birthday." </p><p>His whole manner seemed to shift, his jaw clenched again. He quickly picked up my clothing and threw it at me. "Get dressed before someone finds you." He snapped, before storming out of the tower. </p><p>I clutched my clothes tightly to me for a minute, thinking about everything that had taken place tonight. Malfoy had become more moody today, he was aware I had a boyfriend- one I've continued to be unfaithful to. </p><p>I quickly got my clothes on and looked out at the dark sky. I was aware that I needed to stay away from Malfoy, far far away. I couldn't keep doing this to Cedric, he deserved better than this. </p><p>I made a promise to myself that I would stay away from Malfoy, Cedric showed kindness and love towards me while I returned it with being unfaithful. </p><p>My arms slipped around myself and squeeze my body while I shut my eyes. I stayed like this for just a moment before I decided to go for a walk, to leave the tower.</p><p>I walked around the castle, carefully avoiding getting seen. There were many moments that made me wish for my mum to be here, to be here so I could talk to her about everything. Her advice would be a great value. </p><p>She would be able to give me the advice I desperately needed, the advice neither my father or Hermione could give. </p><p>I knew all my problems were because of me, I caused them. I shouldn't put that on others, Hermione had her own things she was going through. My father shouldn't hear about this and even if he was understanding, he also has his own issues.</p><p>Draco had a hold on me that was unexplainable, not that that's any excuse to cheat on Cedric. My feelings towards Draco were different than they had been in my first few weeks here, he was a prick, but he made me feel something I couldn't quite explain. </p><p>His rare kind side made me feel warm. He's shown me this side only a couple times, but I craved more after each interaction. </p><p>There was something about the way he gave me an old year book so I could see my mother in it. He provided me with another picture besides the one my father gave me. Not only a photo of my mum, but one of my father too. One of his during his Hogwarts years.</p><p>Tonight when he pulled me into his warm embrace, and let me cry into his chest, melted my heart. He held me like he cared, he calmed me down. Draco showed me more of his soft side than ever before tonight, he told me a sliver of detail about his home life- which explained a little bit about him. </p><p>Tonight I felted more pleasure from Draco than I had from Cedric, I felt extremely awful about saying that but it was true. Draco surprisingly hadn't expected anything from me after he touched me. The way he looked at me for my permission to touch me. </p><p>I could feel warmth creep up my neck as I thought about him touching me in the astronomy tower. I wanted more, I wanted more than I should from him. </p><p>I stoped dead in my tracks, in the middle of the hall when it dawned on me: I may have feelings for Malfoy.  </p><p>That wasn't something I wanted, I didn't desire to like him. I didn't want this. I wanted to be okay with Cedric, I did love him, I did. But, sometimes it's possible to have feelings for more than one person. </p><p>Maybe if I found Draco and apologized, I could suggest we be civil with each other, maybe...maybe even becoming friends.  </p><p>I turned and left for my house. I arrived to the entrance and said the password before going inside. </p><p>My heart was pounding in my chest as I thought about speaking to Draco, anxiousness consumed me. </p><p>My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach as soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs, in view of the couch's. </p><p>The common room had been empty expect for myself and two others. </p><p>My stomach twisted and turned as I seen Pansy sitting on the couch with Draco's head in her lap. Her long, pale fingers running through his blonde hair. Draco had one of his arms wrapped around her leg with his eyes closed. </p><p>"Snape." Pansy said, snapping me out of my thoughts. </p><p>"Hello." </p><p>Draco opened his eyes before looking at me. </p><p>"Have a good night," I got out before going to my room. Hopefully Pansy would just stay in Draco's bed tonight. I wanted our room to myself. </p><p>I ran my hands through my hair before taking a handful in my fists, tugging on it. </p><p>I didn't want this, I didn't want to have feelings for him. Just by realizing my feelings for him, my heart became unstable, everything he would do to hurt me would feel ten times worse. </p><p>I like Draco....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter Twenty Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>             The past couple weeks I've been solely focusing on Cedric and I, trying to better our relationship. Trying to be a better girlfriend to him, this was something I didn't want to ruin.  He couldn't find out about Draco and I, it would break his heart. </p><p>It was possible it could ruin us, we could never date again or he may never trust me again. </p><p>We were good right now, more than good. Almost every night we met up in the trophy room, each time ended up with us on the floor, wrapped around each other. </p><p>After our nights together, I would lay in bed and sometimes think about my future with Cedric, sometimes my mind would wander to Draco. I wondered what a night tangled with each other would be like with him. </p><p>Would he be rough or gentle? I was an idiot if I thought Draco preferred gentle sex over rough sex. He wasn't the gentle type, from my experiences...</p><p>Focusing on Cedric became harder every time my father paired Draco and I up together for some ridiculous project. Draco and I barely spoke while working together, we used very little communication unless he wanted to insult me. Somehow, our projects were still acceptable. </p><p>"Snape." Draco's annoying voice whispered. "Snape." </p><p>I rolled my eyes and continued to drag my quill against the parchment sitting in front of me. </p><p>"Snape," He whispered in my ear, his chin was rested on my shoulder. "You cannot ignore me when we're doing a project together." </p><p>His voice and simple touch sent shivers down my spine. "Off." I moved away from him. </p><p>"Bicorn Horn," Draco said again, reaching for the quill in my hand. His fingers brushed against mine as I was about to write it down. </p><p>"I'm aware." I mumbled. </p><p>"Fluxwe-" </p><p>"Malfoy, I am aware of how to make Polyjuice  Potion." I growled in a low whisper, annoyance filled my voice. </p><p>"As do I, we were taught by the same person, Snape." The same person... "I'm merely doing my part." </p><p>"You could keep your mouth shut and let me do the project." That would make it much easier if Draco didn't care about his work, or his grades. </p><p>"It's unfair of you to act like this when I simply didn't want you." </p><p>Fury started to rise, "Are you kidding me? You are the one who initiated what happened a few nights ago, you are the one-" </p><p>A cruel smirk curled on his soft pink lips, "Stupid half-breed. I was only trying to get my cock sucked, obviously you're too dull-witted to know when someone's using you." He cut me off.</p><p>"Piss off." I tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to pour down my face, tears that were brought on by his wicked words and my heightened emotions. </p><p>I shivered remembering the one conversation with more than a few words we had in the past couple weeks. </p><p>I looked back at my herbology book just as I felt a hand on my shoulder. Before I could turn around Cedric familiar voice spoke, "Just me, Darling." </p><p>My head turned and looked up at him. "Hi." </p><p>Cedric leaned down and pecked my lips. "It's late." </p><p>"Is it?" I asked, turning to look out the library window. Darkness had taken over the sky, stars shining in the dark night. "I didn't realize I had been here this long."</p><p>Cedric chuckled. "Do you want to do something?" </p><p>"Like what?" I asked as a smile formed on my face. </p><p>He leaned down, pushing my hair away from my ear before whispering, "Prefect bathroom." </p><p>My face heated up. "Prefect bathroom? You've never taken me there before." </p><p>"Well I believe it's a good idea to take you. I promise you'll enjoy it." He smiled against my ear. </p><p>"Are we leaving now?" </p><p>"If you'd like, Love." </p><p>I gave a slight nod before getting up with my books before Cedric led the way to the prefect bathroom, careful not to get caught. </p><p>We entered the massive bathroom, Cedric went over to a bath- basically a pool. He turned on the taps, the bath filling fast with waters and bubbles.</p><p>I set my books down before going over to Cedric who was lifting his grey sweater over his head to reveal his toned, flat stomach. He set it on the ground before he flashed a smile at me. "Need help?" </p><p>A giggle escaped my lips, "I believe I can do it myself." </p><p>"Taking away my fun." He chuckled before taking off his pants, leaving him in black fitted boxers. </p><p>I slowly removed my grey sweater and jeans before I was left standing in a black lace bra and matching panties. </p><p>"You're beautiful." Cedric breathed as his eyes moved down my body. </p><p>"A-Are we getting in?" I stumbled over my words as I watch his fingers hook into his boxers before dropping them to the floor. </p><p>Cedric got into the bath and looked at me, "Come on." </p><p>"Turn around." I said shyly. </p><p>A smile appeared, "I'm your boyfriend, Darling, you don't need to be shy." He said before turning his back to me. </p><p>I felt relieved before stripping my body of my undergarments. Carefully, I stepped down the stairs, into the warm, bubbly water. </p><p>I sank into the water, sitting next to Cedric. </p><p>Cedric turned to me with a smile on his face. "You've taken your potion?" He questioned. Contraceptive potion...</p><p>I couldn't help but blush at his question. "I did, yesterday was the thirtieth day." </p><p>He nodded, "Would you like to try something new?" </p><p>"New?" I smiled. New? Was he not enjoying the sex we were having? Was I not good enough for him anymore?</p><p>Cedric moved under the bubble filled water before he pulled me onto his lap. </p><p>I let out a gasp as he set me on his lap, my legs on either side of him. He moved me down his lap, his hard cock pressing against me. </p><p>"I want you on top." He gave a shy smile. </p><p>"I-I don't know how to..." I trailed off. Every time we had sex, Cedric was on top, pressed me against the wall or was even taking me from behind. </p><p>"I'll help you, don't worry." He moved his fingers across my hips before bringing them to my clit gently rubbing.</p><p>I let out a sharp breath as his thumb moved in a circular motion. </p><p>"I promise you'll get the hang of it." He whispered in my ear, before gently biting on my ear lobe. His thumb pressed harder as a soft moan escaped my throat. </p><p>He rubbed harder until he inserted a finger inside of my wet walls, pumping them inside. </p><p>My moans grew louder as his lips found my neck. I threw my head back, my moans filling the bathroom. </p><p>His long fingers gave a few more pumps before slowly slipping them out. I throbbed for him, desiring more from him. I wanted him inside of me, thrusting in and out. </p><p>My head snapped back to look at him. "Ready?" </p><p>I gave an eager nod before both his hands were back on my hips, he lifted me and pressed the tip of his cock against my entrance. A small moan left my lips as he pushed me down. </p><p>Cedric groaned as he completely entered me. His finger tips dug into my skin before he moved my hips back and forth slowly. </p><p>"Fuck," I groaned and pressed my forehead against his bare shoulder. </p><p>Cedric rocked me faster as he moaned into my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck as my eyes met his beautiful stormy, grey eyes. </p><p>I lifted myself a bit before moving myself back down, "Yes, Baby. Just like that." He moaned as his long fingers tangled in my hair. </p><p>I bounced up and down, matching his moans. He pulled my hair, making a groan escape my lips.  </p><p>I bounced faster, his cock pounding against my walls with each bounce. My breasts were pressed against his chest moving up and down as I bounced.</p><p>"Holy fuck," Cedric mumbled, throwing his head back. </p><p>I bounced faster as a ball of pleasure built in my stomach, my legs growing weaker. </p><p>Cedric's hands moved to my hips and helped me move up and down his cock quicker, his finger dug deep into my skin. "I'm going to come," He hissed through his teeth. </p><p>I continued to move and grip on his hair before the pleasure exploded into butterflies and my legs grew to jelly. </p><p>Cedric bounced me one more time before giving a grunt as he finished inside of me. </p><p>I laid my hand on his shoulder panting as we both tried to catch our breath. </p><p>A minute or two later Cedric lifted me off of his cock and sat me on his lap. "How was that?" He asked just as my forehead pressed against his shoulder. </p><p>"Good." I smiled. He pressed his lips against my forehead. "For you?" </p><p>"Incredible." He breathed with a smile against my forehead. </p><p>"The waters getting cold, Ced." I said, coming out more like a whine. </p><p>Cedric chuckled before reaching behind him and grabbing his wand. He mumbled something before using his wand to warm the water. </p><p>"Thank you." I smiled against his chest. </p><p>He rubbed my back as I closed my eyes, the warmth of his body wrapped around mine and the water made me tired. </p><p>"I love you." </p><p>"I love you too," I said lazily, yawning afterword.  </p><p>"Someone's tired," He chuckled. "I suppose I should bring you back to your dorm." </p><p>Lifting my head, my tired eyes met his. "Okay." </p><p>Cedric lifted me to the edge of the bath before getting out and helping me get dressed. He got dressed soon after me and emptied the bath. </p><p>He grabbed my books for me as I wrapped my arms around his right arm, laying my head on his shoulder. We walked like this as we left the prefect bathroom. </p><p>We turned out of the door way and found Malfoy walking down the hall. His eyes flickered to mine before flickering to the door to the prefect bathroom door. </p><p>"Malfoy." Cedric said as we walked past him. </p><p>Malfoy dark, intense eyes never left mine. His jaw clenched. </p><p>"Diggory." He muttered before Cedric walked me to the common room. </p><p>"Thank you." I smiled sleepily up at him. "I like the prefect bathroom." </p><p>"I bet you do," A playful smirk played on his lips. "We can go there more often." </p><p>"I would like that." I stood on my tip toes before kissing him. </p><p>Cedric moved his lips against mine, kissing me back before giving me back my books. </p><p>"Goodnight, Ev." </p><p>"Goodnight, Ced." I smiled against before going in the door. </p><p>I came down the stairs to find Blaise and Theo on the couches. </p><p>"Hi, Evelyn." Blaise shot me a smile before looking me up and down before his eyes widened. "You...You look not put together." </p><p>"What is that supposed to-" </p><p>"You had bathroom sex! Specially in the a shower or a bath, you have hickeys on your neck, your lips are puffy and swollen, your hair is wet and you look peaceful...and pleasured." Blaise grinned. </p><p>Theo smirked before looking at me. "Definitely prefect bathroom sex." </p><p>"Shut up, Theodore." I groaned. </p><p>"Why is Blaise aloud to go on about this and I'm not? Absolutely un-fucking-believable." He grumbled and crossed his arms. </p><p>"I am her best friend." Blaise smirked. </p><p>"Wouldn't say that." A grin appeared on my lips. </p><p>"Seriously?" </p><p>I shrugged, "Goodnight, Boys." I said before going up to my room. Luckily, Pansy wasn't here yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter Twenty Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW! ‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️<br/>I warned TW's twice now, in the description and in the start of the first chapter and this will be the third time. I've hinted at things and now those things will come to light more, it'll be more clear if you haven't caught now. From this chapter on, darker themes will take place. E.D's, self harm, violence and more. ‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️<br/>Take it as a warning! <br/>Also read my little note at the end 👀👀 I have a surprise!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second task was coming soon, Harry had yet to figure out the clue hidden in his golden egg. Cedric hadn't figured it out yet either. </p><p>Maybe the others had figured it out. But how? I've heard the bloody screeching that came from that egg, how was there a way to crack the hint? </p><p>""Harry," I smiled, seeing him coming down the corridor. </p><p>"Hello, Evelyn." He smiled back. He had his golden egg tucked under his arm. </p><p>"Where are you off to?" I raised a brow, eyeing the egg. </p><p>"Prefect bathroom, Cedric has given me information about the egg." He moved his arm to show the egg. </p><p>"Oh?" I almost blushed at the mention of the prefect bathroom.</p><p>"I'm off to see if it's true." </p><p>"Good luck," </p><p>"Where are you off to?" Harry raised one of his thick brows.</p><p>"To see Hermione." </p><p>"She's in the great hall with the twins and Ginny."</p><p>"Ron?" I questioned. </p><p>"He's left the potions assignment to the very last minute, he hasn't done a single thing for it yet." Harry chuckled. </p><p>"Of course he did." I giggled. "He's never going to learn, is he?" </p><p>"Probably not." The corners of his lips curled into a smile. </p><p>"Let me know if you require assistance to prepare for the second task." </p><p>"Assistance? Shouldn't you be offering assistance to Cedric?" </p><p>I flashed him a small smile. "I can assist both of you." </p><p>"Thanks for the offer. I'll see you later." Harry smiled before heading down the corridor. </p><p>Once I got to the great hall, I sat next to George and Ginny, across from Hermione and Fred. </p><p>"Hey," Hermione smiled at me, she had a school book open in front of her while the twins had plates piled high with food. </p><p>"Hey." I smiled back. </p><p>"You should eat something," George told me. "We haven't seen you here all day." </p><p>"I've just been busy with school work." I lied. </p><p>"You should still eat." He lifted his fork into his mouth. </p><p>"I did earlier." I lied again. "I seen Harry rushing off." </p><p>"Oh, your boyfriend spit him something about that damn egg." Hermione replied, not looking up from her book. </p><p>"Close the book, Hermione." Fred slid his long fingers under her book and pushed it closed.</p><p>"Fred," She let out as a whine. Her gaze met his. </p><p>I looked at George just as he looked at me. He was just as aware as I was about his brother and Hermione. </p><p>It was clear they had been sneaking around, Harry and Ron surely haven't picked up on it but myself, George and Ginny had. </p><p>I quit questioning Hermione about it, once she's ready, she'll enlighten me on the situation. Since the Yule ball, something about her had been different. Fred had been making her happy, joyful. There was something different about both of them.</p><p>Hopefully, they'd feel comfortable enough to tell everyone. To break it to Ron. I assume that wouldn't go well- for many reasons. He would either be fine with it-less than likely- or he would act like a little bitch. He would make it more about him, then about them. </p><p>If they didn't work out...I hoped it wouldn't ruin their friendship.</p><p>"Where's Cedric?" Ginny's voice brought me out of my thoughts. </p><p>My head snapped to the left, in her direction. "He has a paper due by the end of tomorrow. Putting finishing touches."</p><p>"Ah," Ginny mumbled. </p><p>"I believe we've discovered a way for you to enter the Griffyndor entrance." George spoke. </p><p>"Really?" A smile curled upon my lips. </p><p>He gave a slight nod. "Its as simple as just being with a Griffyndor. You'll need one to escort you in and out of the entrance." </p><p>"Have you tested it?" </p><p>"We have. It seems to work." </p><p>"Brilliant," Hermione said. "We can finally hang out else where." </p><p>I grinned towards her, I would be able to go to Cedric's dorm now. We would be able to have sex in a bed, his bed. We would be able to have just be alone, cuddle and talk. Excitement filled me. </p><p>"Tomorrow we can study in my room," She said. </p><p>I agreed with her and agreed upon a time. </p><p>George soon left to walk Ginny back to her dorm, leaving me with Fred and Hermione. I felt like a third wheel now, it was clear I should leave them be. </p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow, Mionie." I pushed myself up from the table as Fred and Hermione both looked at me. </p><p>"No, st-" She started. </p><p>"Don't worry," I chuckled. "You two enjoy yourselves." I shot a wink at them before biding them goodnight and going to the exit. </p><p>"Snape!" A voice called from behind me, a voice I recognized as Blaise's. </p><p>Turning on me heels, I found him walking towards me- coming from the Slytherin table. </p><p>"Hello," I smile up at him once he got closer, stopped in front of me. </p><p>"Going back?" He raised a brow before I nodded. He hook his arm around mine and turned to the exit, making our way down to our house. </p><p>"Worried about the second task?" Blaise asked. </p><p>"No, not much anyway." I sighed. "I fear for him, of course." </p><p>"Do you love him?" He suddenly asked. </p><p>"You know I love him, he's been great to me. Expect for little hiccups, but there's things I've done that haven't been great either." I almost cringed, remembering what I've done with Draco. </p><p>"You know, you don't need to justify the bumps in your relationship. Doesn't matter what you've done. If he's done something to harm you- even emotionally, it's valid." </p><p>"We're fine." I gave a forced smile. </p><p>"I'm always here for you." He gently squeezed my arm. "I never thought you would be one of my closest friends." He admitted. </p><p>"Best friends." I corrected him with a grin. </p><p>"Finally! She admits it!" Blaise grinned back. "As much as I enjoy bullying others and being a prick is fun...Having someone who is kind is a nice break. You're different than the others." </p><p>"My father never wanted me to bully others." </p><p>Blaise didn't say anything for a minute. "I think even Malfoy likes you." </p><p>"I highly doubt that." I laughed while rolling my eyes. </p><p>"He hates almost everyone, you know." </p><p>I rolled my eyes again before saying the password once we reached the door. </p><p>"Despite everything, he's still a prick." </p><p>"That he is," Blaise agreed as we walked down the stairs, finding Pansy and Draco on a couch together. Sitting the same way they had been the night we were in the astronomy tower. His head rested in her lap while one of his arms was wrapped around her leg. Pansy was playing with his hair with her long painted fingers. </p><p>Draco's hard gaze flickered over to me, his jaw clenching when his eyes traveled to our arms being intertwined.</p><p>Theo was sitting on the couch across from them, his feet rested on the table. </p><p>"Come to join the party?" Theo raised one of his dark brows as he looked between us. "Wait wait wait," He sat up, his feet firmly on the ground. </p><p>I held back a laugh by biting my bottom lip. "Something wrong?" </p><p>"You two." He pointed between us and his gaze fell to our arms being intertwined. "Are you two-" </p><p>"Bloody hell, Theodore! I have a boyfriend!" I rolled my eyes. </p><p>"Well Blaise may not be a step up, but-" </p><p>"Woah," Blaise held up his hands in defence. "I am a step up from a Hufflepuff." He went over and sat by Theo. </p><p>"Come join us," Theo patted the leather cushion next to him. </p><p>"I'm alright, I have a few things to do." </p><p>"Come on, Eve." Blaise said. </p><p>"Another time." I smiled as Draco sat up. "Goodnight." </p><p>"What's wrong, Dray?" Pansy asked Draco as I walked away. </p><p>"How many fucking times must I tell you not to fucking call me that?" He snapped.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-Short chapter but the Second task is in the next chapter! A little announcement'! I'm writing a Dramione fic! I'm really excited about it and I hope no ones done this yet, I haven't read many Dramione books or even Draco ones but I'm super excited! I plan to update this one and the Dramione one every week! I promise Broken is my baby still! Are you excited? It's going to be sexy, dark, and full of drama! <br/>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter Twenty Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Anything?" I asked as I brought Harry and Hermione more books while Ron piled up the books they had already read. </p><p>Hermione shook her head: answering for Harry. Harry's eyes were glued to the pages as his long fingers turned page after page. </p><p>"It's useless, Harry." Ron groaned, he rested his head on the desk. </p><p>"There's something to help, I know there's something." Harry mumbled under his breath and closed the book, taking another from my hand. </p><p>"I don't even know what Cedric's using to survive under the lake," I confessed. "It slipped my mind before I came to see you." </p><p>"It's not your job to find a solution," He gave a small smile. </p><p>"Any luck?" Fred and George asked in union, appearing from behind some book shelves. </p><p>"What are you two doing here?" Ron asked, annoyance covering his voice.</p><p>"Looking for you," Fred said. "Hermione and Evelyn as well." </p><p>"Me?" I raised one of my brows at the tall boys. </p><p>" McGonagle wanted them two, but wasn't sure if you were with them. Wants the three of you in her office." He said.</p><p>"Take as many books as you can back to the common room," Hermione ordered before the three of us left Harry with piles of bulky books. </p><p>When we arrived in McGonagle's office, we were greeted before things went black. </p><p>February 24, 1995: The Second Task</p><p>           My eyes shot open while cold shivers spread throughout my body, I gave a cough as water came up. "Evelyn." Cedric said, wrapping a blanket around me. </p><p>There were many cheering around us and eyes on the lake. </p><p>"What happened?" I asked, leaning into him. </p><p>"You were my hostage." Cedric gave a small smile, he was wrapped in a blanket, his hair soaking wet. "I had to save you from the bottom of the lake." </p><p>My eyes went wide. "Me?" I looked around, I couldn't find Ron or Hermione. When my eyes landed on Fred, a worrying look was spread across his face. He was worried about Hermione- possibly even Ron. </p><p>"Ron, Hermione and Fluer's sister are down there too." </p><p>I looked around one more time before I spotted Blaise, Draco, Pansy and Theo. Crabe and Goyle stood off to the side, their eyes glued to the water. Draco's icy eyes were on me, carefully watching. </p><p>I tore my eyes away from him as the water broke and Viktor appeared with Hermione. </p><p>Rushing to the edge, I helped them pull Hermione up and wrap and blanket around her. Her eyes shot open, water coming up from her throat. "Mione!" I hugged her tightly. </p><p>She coughed before looking around her. Her curls were dripping with water. </p><p>Cedric brought me back into his arms as Hermione and I spoke quietly: anxiously awaiting Harry. </p><p>Fluer stood by the edge, a blanket wrapped around her. </p><p>Soon enough, the surface broke. Ron and a little girl climbing onto the platform. Seconds later Harry came up. Hermione rushed to the boys and and gave them her extra blanket. </p><p>Cedric's arms were still tightly wrapped around me while Dumbledore was at the edge talking to a Merperson. </p><p>Harry not only saved Ron- he saved Fluer's sister. </p><p>"Attention!" Bagman's voice boomed. "Ladies and Gentleman, points out of fifty will be awarded to our champions! Fluer- through her bravery and use of the bubblehead charm will be awarded twenty five points despite being attacked and not completing the task. Cedric Diggory used the same charm- yet returned one minute outside of the hour limit! He will be rewarded forty seven points! Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of transfiguration, making him second. He's been awarded forty points! Harry Potter used Gillyweed and returned last, well after the hour. Although we've been informed he reached the hostages first! And stayed to ensure the safety of the others! He will be rewarded forty five points!" The crowd cheered and clapped between each victors points announcement. </p><p>"The final task will take place June twenty fourth." He announced. </p><p>I turned to Cedric and grinned up at him. "You did amazing, Ced." </p><p>"I'm just glad you're okay." He wrapped his arms around me, bringing me to his chest. I rested my chin on his shoulder and found Malfoy's eyes. </p><p>There was something odd about him, he didn't have a scrawl on his face, just a blank expression. His gaze refusing to shift. </p><p>I raised a brow at him- curious to why he wouldn't stop his rude staring. </p><p>I pulled away from Cedric before he flicked his wand and I became warm instantly. "Thank you," I smiled. </p><p>"Let's get back to the castle, yeah?" </p><p>"Go on, I'd like to speak to my father." I stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek before he went to the boats. </p><p>I found my father, and refrained from hugging him. "You're alright?" He raised a brow. </p><p>I nodded swiftly. "I am, worried?" A smile played on my lips. </p><p>"Is that a serious question?" He asked as he escorted me onto the boat my friends and Cedric had been on. </p><p>I took a seat next to Cedric, he instantly wrapped his arm around me. I laid my head on his shoulder and let out a tired sigh. </p><p>Cedric seemed exhausted, he was beyond tired from the task. </p><p>Thankfully he had plenty of time to prepare for the final task. He had time to prepare and rest. The tasks were physically tolling on him and Harry. </p><p>When we got back to the castle I made sure Cedric ate and went to rest before I met up with Harry, Ron and Hermione. </p><p>"Harry? Are you alright?" I asked from behind. </p><p>"Perfectly." Harry gave a small smile after turning around.</p><p>"How did you figure it out? Figure out what to use?" I asked, when we had left him he had been nose deep in piles of books. </p><p>"Dobby." He confessed. </p><p>"Thank Merlin for him," Ron mumbled. </p><p>Dobby, a house elf I hadn't met  yet. I had always run off before they went to the kitchen where I was told Dobby was. </p><p>"Awfully kind of him." I smiled. "I'd love to meet him, I've yet to do so." </p><p>"Let's go," Hermione said, "I've been meaning to pay a visit to them." </p><p>The three of them lead me to the kitchen, many house elves were there. </p><p>"Harry Potter!" A house elf wearing mismatching socks, a maroon sweater with an R on it, and multiple house rushed over to us. "Yous come to see Dobby!" </p><p>"Hello, Dobby." Harry kneeled down and gave him a smile. "Thank you for the gillyweed." </p><p>"Dobby's glad to help Harry Potter." He flashed us a smile. "Mister Weasley, Miss Granger." His large eyes traveled to me. "Who's you?" </p><p>"Evelyn, Evelyn Snape." I told him. </p><p>"Snape?" His eyes went wide. </p><p>"No no, Dobby. She's good, she's our friend." Ron spoke up, unexpectedly. </p><p>"Dobby is pleased to meet you miss." He squeaked. </p><p>"I'm pleased to meet you, Dobby." I smiled at him. Dobby was rather adorable, he obviously cared deeply for Harry and his safety. </p><p>"We just came to thank you." Harry said. "I wouldn't have been able to complete the task without your help." </p><p>"Dobby always here to help you." His attention seemed to shift to another house elf. She looked rather sad, she may have even been crying. "Dobby must care for Winky." He told us before running over to her. </p><p>Hermione longed to help Dobby but left with us instead. </p><p>*****</p><p>"Snape," a voice said as soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs.</p><p>Slowly, I turned my head towards the couch: already knowing who it was. </p><p>Malfoy sat there with a book opened in his hand. He was wearing black trousers and a long sleeved shirt, his hair was a bit messy.</p><p>"Malfoy? Something I can do for you?" I asked, giving a tired sigh. After the visit with Dobby we went back to the great hall and stayed there for an hour or two. </p><p>His cold, icy eyes met mine. "Today, when I didn't see you at the task, I surely thought you finally dumped Diggory. Left him there to face his task without any sort of support." </p><p>"Okay?" I cross my arms and almost rolled my eyes. "Any particular reason you were looking for me, Malfoy? Don't you get tired of the banter? The ridiculous insults time after time? Even you must become bored of this." </p><p>The corners of his lips twitched, "You see, I might get bored of it, but your reaction makes it worth it." Draco stood up from the sofa and came over to me, towering over my small build. "I much enjoy the fact that I have any sort of control over you." </p><p>"You don't have any control over me," I let out a laugh. "You think you can control me?" </p><p>"You have an issue staying faithful to your boyfriend, halfbreed. And who do you seem to use for your infidelities?" </p><p>"Let me remind you that you come onto me, you find this halfbreed at least some what appealing to touch me the way you do." </p><p>"Find you appealing?" He gave a roaring laugh. "You don't actually believe I find you attractive? That's grand, Snape. I'd rather fuck a mudblood over...you." His eyes went up and down my body in disgust. </p><p>"That's not what you were saying the other night, you know if you find me so revolting, maybe you shouldn't stare at me constantly." </p><p>"Why would I ever stare at you?" He scoffed. </p><p>"Oh, you must be staring at Cedric then. I didn't know you had a thing for him, he's incredible in bed. Too bad you'll never find out what your crush is like in bed." I smirked. </p><p>"That's ridiculous, Snape. And you know it." </p><p>"It's okay to love him, but he's mine." I smirked. </p><p>Draco's jaw clenched. "You would get it so much fucking worse if you weren't Snape's daughter." He muttered. </p><p>"Don't treat me like his daughter then." </p><p>His cold eyes met mine as he looked down at me. He lunged forward and took my face in his hands before his lips crashed into mine. </p><p>Shook dawned on me before I slowly kissed him back. One of his hands slid to my chin and gripped it between his fingers as he kissed me, as the other one slid down my body, my shoulder, arm and to my hip. </p><p>He dug his finger tips into my hip as he pulled me against his body. His erection pressing against my stomach. </p><p>I blushed as I felt it. </p><p>Draco slipped his tongue into my mouth. His other hand went to my hip as my fingers tangled in his hair. </p><p>His touch sent fire through my body as I took in his minty, green apple scent. </p><p>His hands slid down my ass, and rested right under it before lifting me up. Instantly, I wrapped my legs around his waist without breaking our kiss. </p><p>Draco pulled away slightly and looked at me. "Ev-" </p><p>I cut his off by crashing my lips into his and he carried me up some stairs. Without breaking away, he opened a door with his wand and closed it once we were inside with his foot. </p><p>Our tongues danced together as he placed me on a bed. He pull away and looked down at me. </p><p>"Is this your room?" I breathed heavily as I looked around and found another bed directly across from his. It must have been Blaise's bed. </p><p>There were dark furniture in the room, the exact same as what was in Pansy and I's room.</p><p>Draco gave a nod before I sat up and extended my hand out to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up. </p><p>He assisted me and threw it on the ground before I ran my hand down his toned, flat stomach. </p><p>I hooked my fingers around his belt and pulled him to me. </p><p>I swear a smile formed on his lips before he pressed them against mine. </p><p>He kissed down my neck and started sucking on it roughly as he undid my jeans and pulled them down. His fingers played with the hem of my shirt before he tore his lips from my body to remove it. </p><p>He let out a sharp breath as he looked my body up and down. </p><p>"I'm obviously not that revolting to you." I blushed before he pressed his lips against mine to shut me up. </p><p>As our lips moved against each other, I yanked his pants down, leaving him in black fitted boxers. </p><p>I slid my hand into his boxers and grasped onto his cock. </p><p>Draco let out a hiss against my lips as I moved my hand up and down his hard cock. </p><p>"Fucking Christ, Evelyn." He mumbled as he pulled his boxers down, his long cock springing free. </p><p>My eyes almost went wide at his size, though I had felt it, I had never seen it. </p><p>I put myself back together and moved my hand up and down faster, squeezing a little bit. </p><p>"Fuck." He hissed and kissed me again, his long fingers tangling in my hair and gripping it in his fist. </p><p>His response turned me on more as the wetness between my thighs grew. He was so responsive to my motions. </p><p>His grip on my hair tightened as my speed increased. Draco trailed down to my neck and kissed it roughly. </p><p>I let out a moan, tilting my head back. </p><p>"Faster," he moaned into my neck before I moved my hand up and down faster and faster. </p><p>His moans filled the room as he buried his face in the crock of my neck. "Let go," he demanded. </p><p>I ignored his demand and tightened my grip on him, moving my hand up and down fast. </p><p>"Ev, I'm going to come." He tried to pull away before I slid off the bed and onto my knees on the floor. I took his tip into my mouth and swirled my tongue around it before pushing is erection into my mouth further. </p><p>"Fucking Christ!" He growled as his hands went to my hair and I pushed him further into my mouth, sucking on his cock. </p><p>I sucked my cheeks in as he hissed. My head bobbed as his grip tightened. </p><p>He gave one last moan as his warm liquids shot in the back of my throat as he slowly removed himself from my mouth. </p><p>He quickly grasped my chin between his fingers before his eyes burned into mine. "Swallow. Now." </p><p>I gave a nod and swallowed. </p><p>"Fuck." Draco tilted his head back. </p><p>Slowly, I stood up and sat back on his bed. </p><p>"That was...That.." he trailed off before looking down at me, I licked my lips. </p><p>His lips were on mine again before leaning down and pressing me into his bed, his body now pressed against mine. </p><p>I parted my legs and he moved between them as he kissed down my body. His fingers unclasped my black bra and threw it to the ground. </p><p>His mouth found my hard nipples and took one between his lips, sucking on it gently. </p><p>"Dray-" I moaned as my fingers tangled in his hair. </p><p>He sucked harder on them as his fingers swirled around the other one, tugging on it.</p><p>"Tell me what you want," he breathed against my breast. </p><p>"I want you," I let out a breath. "I want you, Draco." </p><p>His eyes met mine before he left rough kisses down my stomach and tore my black panties off with his teeth. </p><p>"Dra-" I started. </p><p>"I'll buy you new ones," He grumbled before his mouth found my clit and started sucking on it. </p><p>"Fuck," I breathed and arched my back: pleasure spreading through my body. </p><p>He swirled his tongue around my clit, as his fingers dug deep into my hips. </p><p>He sucked on my clit before moving his tongue up and down; flicking it. </p><p>I pulled hard on his hair as my moans loudly filled his room, this was something Draco had been better at than Cedric. Much better....</p><p>Draco flicked his tongue again as the pleasure in my stomach kept building. He inserted two of his long fingers into me as he sucked on my clit. His fingers pumped in and out of me. </p><p>I shot my hand up to my mouth to cover my moans, but failed miserably. "Draco-" I moaned, "Draco, I'm going to come."  </p><p>The pleasure built until its height and my legs turned into jelly as I released.  </p><p>Draco moved his tongue against my sex a couple more times before lifting his head and resting it on my stomach.</p><p>I reached for his hand and pulled him on top of me. "I-" </p><p>"I don't think we should," he cut me off. </p><p>My brows frowned together, maybe my body wasn't good enough for him. I knew I wasn't pretty like Pansy or any of the other girls he had sex with, I knew that...But it still stung. </p><p>"It's not what you think," he said quickly. "I don't want you to regret it."  </p><p>"Regret it? Draco-" </p><p>"No," He kissed my neck again. "You can....You can stay in here if you want." </p><p>"Do you not want to have sex with me?" I sat up as he got off of me. </p><p>I grabbed onto the dark green blanket and clutched it to my body. My throat started to feel tight as I watched him turn back to me. </p><p>"What?" He raised a brow. "Bloody hell you're fucking stupid." </p><p>"W-What?" </p><p>"You don't see it." He mumbled and grabbed one of his shirts and handed it to me. </p><p>"What don't I see?" </p><p>"Nothing," He gave a tired sigh. "Blaise won't be back tonight if you want to stay." </p><p>I look at him for a minute as his cold manner took over him again. I took the shirt from him and put it over my naked body. </p><p>I watched him as he pulled on a clean pair of boxers, he made his way back over to the bed and got in. </p><p>"Are you staying?" He raised a brow. </p><p>I hesitated for a moment before laying next to him. "What do you want with me, Draco?" I finally asked. "You've had more than one opportunity to have sex with me and you...never take it." </p><p>"Some things are worth waiting for." He wrapped his arms around me protectively, bringing me close to his chest. "Sleep, Snape."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter Twenty Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Last night was the best sleep I had in a long time, I had slept in Draco's arms last night. My head laid on his bare chest as he snored softly through the night. </p><p>That's exactly how I woke up, one of his arms wrapped around my waist, and the other hand tangled in my hair. My head was resting on his chest as I listened to his heartbeat. </p><p>I carefully sat up, detangling us. Draco shifted a bit but didn't wake up. </p><p>I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes to find Blaise in the doorway. His eyes were wide with shock and curiosity, maybe even a little hurt. </p><p>"Blaise," I said softly. </p><p>"I, um..I thought you were Pansy." He tore his gaze to the floor. </p><p>"Can we talk?" I asked, I felt awful he found us like this. </p><p>He nodded and turned around so I could get dressed. Quickly, I got out of bed and put on my own clothes before Blaise and I left their room and the castle. </p><p>He brought out his wand and flicked it towards me so my jacket appeared in my arms. </p><p>We walked silently down the bridge until I stopped and turned to him. "I'm sorry." </p><p>"What happened? Did he do something to you? That's not Draco's thing but-" </p><p>"What? No." I shook my head. "Draco didn't make me do anything I didn't want to do, he's always asked for my consent." </p><p>Blaise let out a sigh of relief. "Care to explain then?" He leaned against the railing. </p><p>I sigh, running my hand through my hair. I didn't even exactly know what was going on. </p><p>"We didn't...we didn't have sex." I told him. "We haven't gone that far." </p><p>"Exactly how far has it gone?" </p><p>I looked at him before looking away. "Kissing, groping, blow-" </p><p>"Okay. I get it now." He cut me off. "Does Cedric know?" </p><p>My face paled. "No," I whispered. "He has no idea." </p><p>"I thought you were in love with Cedric. He's your boyfriend after all." </p><p>"I am, Blaise. I love him. Draco just...Draco's somehow around when I'm at my lowest and he makes me feel better about myself when we're together. It's not just sex." </p><p>"It is just sex, Evelyn. Draco doesn't date, he doesn't have crushes. I know him, he's my best friend. When did this start?" </p><p>"Before the first task..." Thinking about it now, I didn't realize how long this odd thing had been going on. </p><p>"Merlin, Evelyn." </p><p>"Look, I know it's awful and I'm a terrible person, but I don't know how to stop." </p><p>"You aren't a terrible person." Blaise sighed. "I'd cheat on Diggory with Malfoy too." </p><p>A giggle escaped my lips as my eyes met his, he smiled gently at me. "You have to be careful, Ev. It's either Cedric or Draco, you can't have both of them. You're going to get hurt either way." </p><p>"I love Cedric." I told him. </p><p>"Then quit snogging Draco, Draco isn't going to commit to you. He isn't going to love you and treat you the way you want him to, you see how he is with Pansy. He uses her, and she's grown to be okay with it. She's grown to expect it, to use him also. That isn't something you want to get into." He sighed again, "don't think you can change Draco Malfoy, Evelyn. Someone only changes if they want to change, not because another makes them." </p><p>"I don't think I can change him." </p><p>"I'm just tell you. Don't ruin something good for something that's not going to work out." </p><p>"Do you hate me?" I looked at the ground. </p><p>"What? No of course not. I wish you would have told me," He chuckled. "It's a little weird to find you in bed with Draco." </p><p>"It won't happen again, last night was the last time." I meant it, he was using me. But my body revolted him- I revolted him. It's surprising Cedric could bare to be with me. </p><p>"I'm here if you need me, you know." Blaise pulled me into a hug. </p><p>"Thank you, Blaise." I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Do you think I'm a whore?" </p><p>"What? Of course I don't, you're no where near a whore." </p><p>I nodded. "Can we go inside?" </p><p>He nodded and took me inside. Instead of going to my room to change I went to the prefect bathroom and brought out my wand to conjure clean clothes. </p><p>I quickly changed before heading to the great hall, I avoided the Slytherin table as I sat down at with the trio. </p><p>"Hello," I smiled at them. "Anything going on today?"</p><p>"I don't believe so. Ron and I have work to do," Harry sighed. </p><p>"Hermione?" </p><p>"Nothing, nothing at all." </p><p>"Do you fancy a walk?" I smiled. </p><p>"Yes. We can go after breakfast." She smiled as they ate. </p><p>I ate a few slices from an apple as I listened to them talk about the awful articles Rita Skeeter had been publishing. </p><p>We finished breakfast and parted ways with the boys. </p><p>Hermione and I went to her dorm room before our walk and sat on her bed, luckily her room was empty. It was only us. </p><p>"How are you?" I asked her. "How are you really?" </p><p>A smile curled on the corners of her lips. "You know, you can ask about Fred and I. You're my best friend, Evelyn." </p><p>Her words brought a warm smile to my face. "I also want to just know about you." </p><p>"Viktor's asked me to visit him this summer, right after he got me out of the lake. I'm not sure I want to, Viktor is sweet but Fred and I are growing closer and closer." </p><p>I smiled more, pressing her for details. "Have you and Fred?" </p><p>A blush spread across her cheeks. "No. We haven't, we've been snogging and we've done...a few other things but it's a lot of snogging and cuddling." </p><p>"You seen happy." I pointed out. "Glowing." </p><p>"Fred is exceptional. He's kind and gentle with me, he makes me laugh and forget about everything that's going on. For now I think we'll stay like this, hopefully this summer we can become more." </p><p>"I think he already wants to." I smiled, Fred was always watching her. Even during the second task I had noticed he was watching her, he was visibly jealous of Viktor holding her. </p><p>"He does, but he understands why I want to wait." </p><p>"Good, I'm glad he's understanding and treating you right." </p><p>Crookshanks jumped up onto the bed and curled up on my lap, purring loudly. </p><p>I petted him gently with a smile as he laid on my cross legs. </p><p>"I want to know what's going on with you," Hermione said softly. "Enough about me." </p><p>"I spent the night with Draco..." I whispered so low I was afraid she didn't hear me. </p><p>Her eyes widened, "What happened?" </p><p>"Snogging, a lot of it. Not actual sex." </p><p>"You spent the night though?" She questioned. </p><p>"We cuddled, he let me wear his shirt to bed. I know I shouldn't have been upset that we didn't have sex because I'm with Cedric, but he's had more than one chance." </p><p>"Do you think he's just using you?" She asked after a few seconds of silence. </p><p>I nodded as my throat started to ache. "I believe so, I have no right to be upset. I have a boyfriend." </p><p>"Does Cedric make you happy?" </p><p>I sniffled and nodded. "Most of the time." </p><p>"Most of the time?" </p><p>"I don't think he actually loves me, maybe he only told me he loved me to fuck me." A tear escaped the corner of my eye. "I love him, I do. I just find it hard to be with him, I've taken notice to all the girls looking at him all the time. He could have anyone he wants, absolutely anyone. Why me? There's nothing special about me, I'm a stupid Slytherin." </p><p>Hermione reached for my hand and squeezed it tight. "You said it, he chose you, Evelyn. He wanted to be with you, you were what he would miss the most. I see the way he looks at you, he loves you. He looks at you like you're his everything, he's not just in it for shagging. Your house does not define you, not all Slytherin's are bad." </p><p>"I feel awful for everything I've done to him, I've cheated on him more than once. And I enjoyed every bit of it.." Tears came pouring down my face as I confessed to Hermione. </p><p>"We all make mistakes, even you. He loves you a lot, you're beautiful, kind, caring, and incredibly brilliant." </p><p>"I'm none of that," my voice fell. </p><p>"Do you want to be with Cedric?" </p><p>"I do, I love him." </p><p>"I recommend you forget about Malfoy, Evelyn. Forgive yourself and move on with Cedric. If you want to be with him, that is the best thing for you to do. I don't like lying or keeping secrets, but in this case, it's the best option." </p><p>"Do you hate me? I'm such an awful person." </p><p>"No, Evelyn. Merlin, no." Hermione brought me into a hug, making Crookshanks move off of my lap with a hiss. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be complaining or crying." I pushed away from her, wiping my tears. "We should be helping Harry, is he finding information about the final? We should go help." </p><p>"Evelyn," </p><p>"No, we should go and help. I'm sorry about pouring all of this on you." </p><p>Hermione grasped my wrist. "Your problems are valid, Ev." She whispered. "Stop acting like they aren't, stop acting like your a burden to people who love you. You need to forgive yourself and not let it happen again." </p><p>I looked at her and nodded. </p><p>"Tell him whatever this is over." </p><p>"I'll come see you later," I hugged her before going back to the Slytherin dorms. </p><p>"Where were you this morning?" Draco smiled at me as I reached the fireplace. </p><p>"I had to go." I told him, looking elsewhere. </p><p>He slowly got off the couch and towered over me. "You should have stayed," His large hand reached for mine. </p><p>"No I shouldn't have." </p><p>Draco gave me a confused look before taking my hand. "Let's go upstairs, Snape." </p><p>"I don't want to, Draco. Whatever we're doing- all this bloody sexual tension and hooking up- is over with. I have a boyfriend; who I love a lot. I can't continue on with this anymore." I let out, ripping my hand from his. "We can be friends though." </p><p>"Friends?" He scoffed. "I don't want to be friends with you, Snape." </p><p>"We can't be anything more." </p><p>"You think I want to be more than friends with you when I don't even want to be that?" He gave a roaring laugh, filling the empty common room. "Just because you're some what decent at sucking my cock, doesn't mean I want anything from you. It was nice to get a blowjob, but trust me, I would never want something more from you. Not in any lifetime."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>